This doesn't feel like falling FR
by Uzelle
Summary: TRADUCTION.Quand Sherlock était tombé du toit de Saint Bart's, il savait qu'il aimait John Watson. John ne pouvait l'aimer aussi (selon intenant de retour d'entre les morts, les choses sont revenues à la normale...en quelques sorte. Quand un tueur vise des couples gays, Sherlock prends l'affaire. John et Sherlock se font passer pour un couple gay afin de découvrir la vérité.
1. Prologue : Mordu ?

Traduction : This doesn't feel like falling

Auteur : Dark3Star

Traducteur : Uzelle

Bien, voilà donc que je me lance dans la traduction, un grand pas x)

J'ai beaucoup aimé cette fic et c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à son auteur son autorisation pour la traduire, autorisation qui m'a été accordée. Étant donné qu'il s'agit de ma toute première traduction, il y aura sans doute quelques maladresses, même si j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible. N'hésitez donc pas à me les signaler, ce sera pris en compte pour la suite.

Toutes vos reviews seront transmises à l'auteur, vous pouvez donc lui poser des questions si l'envie vous en prends. La fanfiction est terminée en anglais, et je ne peux que vous encourager à aller la lire en version originale si vous le pouvez, rien n'est meilleur que l'original ! Elle comporte 27 chapitres.

Sur ce je vous laisse avec le prologue et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !;)

Prologue : Mordu ?

 **M'ennuie. SH**

''Eh bien, _quelqu'un_ m'a l'air mordu.''

John leva les yeux de son téléphone et regarda Tara, son assistante. ''Excusez-moi ?''

Les lèvres de Tara étaient étirées en un sourire de connivence '' J'ai vu la façon dont vous regardiez votre téléphone à l'instant. Vous êtes mordu. Qui est la chanceuse ? ''

John rougit et fourra son téléphone dans sa poche. ''Personne. Ce n'est rien.''

Tara haussa un sourcil ''Si vous le dites docteur, mais vu d'ici, ça n'a pas l'air de rien.''

''Tara, pourriez-vous simplement faire entrer le patient suivant s'il vous plaît ?'' marmonna John, se passant une main sur le visage.

''Oui, docteur'' Tara acquiesça puis partit.

John s'enfonça dans son fauteuil avec un soupir. C'était arrivé plus d'une fois. Les choses avec Sherlock avaient été différentes depuis son retour d'entre les morts, un peu plus d'un an auparavant. John était vraiment heureux que Sherlock soit de retour, mais ça ne devait pas signifier quoi que ce soit. Si l'on considérait tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés tous les deux, c'était tout simplement naturel de ressentir une telle connexion avec Sherlock. Yep. Tout était parfaitement normal...

 _Était-il_ mordu ? Non. Impossible. Il n'était pas gay. Sherlock était marié à son travail. Impossible. Ils étaient simplement de bons colocataires et partenaires. Partenaires de travail, évidemment. Aucun autre type de partenaire. John pressa légèrement ses paumes sur ses yeux et grogna.

Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de sortir à nouveau ? Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'essayé d'avoir un rendez-vous. Trop de ses précédentes petites amies avaient exprimé leur colère face aux fréquentes absences de John. De plus, en les rares occasions où elles pouvaient passer un moment seules avec John, étaient invariablement interrompues par son impossible colocataire. Ce qui posait vraiment problème était que malgré le fait que ce soit un peu plus qu'un peu ''pas bien'', John laisserait tout tomber dans l'instant et courrait sans réfléchir dans tout Londres pour un cas mouvementé avec Sherlock. Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? C'était bien trop amusant pour qu'il ne rate ça.

John se dit que ce dont il avait vraiment besoin était un partenaire (romantique, bien sûr) qui l'accepterait tel qu'il était. Ça semblait bien. Après tout, John acceptait Sherlock avec toutes ses excentricités, et tout se passait parfaitement bien depuis des années.

Bon. Ceci n'aidait pas. John retira doucement ses mains de son visage et secoua la tête en signe de frustration. Ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant était une distraction, n'importe laquelle.

Il venait de se lever quand Tara passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et l'informa que, ''Votre prochain patient vous attends dans la salle d'examen numéro 2.''

John acquiesça et répondit ''Merci, Tara.''

Les patients, décida-t-il étaient une distraction comme une autre.

Eh voilà pour le prologue, je m'attelle dès maintenant au premier chapitre à proprement parler.

En espérant que vous ayez aimé ! A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Peut-être, peut-être

Traduction : This doesn't feel like falling

Auteur : Dark3Star

Traducteur : Uzelle

Eh voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier. Je devais, au départ le poster plus tôt mais j'ai eu un problème avec un des chiens de la famille...

Même si cela coule de source, je tiens à dire que rien ne m'appartient, ni la série Sherlock (sinon je peux vous garantir que ça ferait un bon moment que Sherlock et John se seraient sautés dessus et...hum, je m'égare...), ni la fanfiction qui, elle à été écrite par Dark3Star. Vos reviews lui seront bien entendu toutes retransmises.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être

John s'appuya dos à la porte de son appartement et gémit doucement. Il était heureux d'être à la maison. Autant il aimait son travail, autant celui-ci pouvait parfois être épuisant, particulièrement quand, la moitié du temps, il devait puiser dans ses réserves d'énergie et son temps de sommeil pour courir comme un fou furieux avec Sherlock. John s'éloigna de la porte et s'avança dans l'appartement, cherchant Sherlock. Il trouva son détective consultant dans la cuisine, penché sur des béchers et des boîtes de Pétri. Il ne _voulait_ pas savoir. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de l'intense concentration sur le visage de Sherlock.

''Bonsoir Sherlock'' murmura John, s'appuyant sur le cadre de la porte de la cuisine, ''Comment était ta journée ?''

Sherlock leva immédiatement les yeux de son expérience, ses yeux se radoucirent et sa bouche forma un sourire de bienvenue. ''Bonsoir John,'' répondit-il en posant ses affaires. Il s'éloigna de son expérience et avança vers son blogueur. ''Après ton manque abyssal de réponse à mon SMS, j'ai commencé à expérimenter sur les colonies de moisissures et leur évolution sur la chair décomposée.''

John pâlit un peu et allongea le cou, tentant de voir par-dessus l'épaule de Sherlock. Sherlock pouffa et John eut un petit sursaut quand il sentit un souffle chaud sur son oreille.

''Détends-toi'' dit Sherlock, ses yeux brillant d'amusement ''J'ai demandé de petits morceaux de chair morte, assez pour pouvoir les mettre dans les boîtes qui sont sur la table. Ils ont besoin d'être mis sous des lampes chauffantes, ils ne vont donc pas abîmer ta nourriture.''

John sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues et baissa les yeux un instant. C'était stupide de penser que des petits morceaux de chair morte étaient un geste touchant. Ils ne seraient pas dans le frigidaire, comme l'avait dit Sherlock, et puisque ce n'était que des morceaux il ne serait pas perturbant de tomber dessus par hasard. Sherlock avait pensé à lui. Spécifiquement. Yep, hypothèse confirmée, il était stupide.

''Comment était ta journée, John ?'' La question était douce et chaleureuse.

Un picotement, sentiment heureux, monta dans la poitrine de John à cette question. Sherlock ne s'embarrassait de civilités pour personne, alors quand il s'intéressait à vous, vous saviez que c'était sincère. Ça faisait John se sentir spécial. John inspira et planta son regard dans celui brillant de Sherlock.

''Bonne'' commença John, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres, ''Chargée. J'ai incisé un autre abcès, plutôt salissant. Oh, et quand je suis arrivé au travail j'étais un peu en retard, il y avait quelqu'un qui criait dans la salle d'attente et deux possibles overdoses. Je suis surpris d'avoir réussit à faire passer tout le monde, il y avait tellement de gens.''

Le détective consultant fit un autre pas vers John, et sourit chaleureusement. ''Tu as vraiment un faible pour le danger, hein ?''

Sherlock était tout près de lui maintenant. Si proche que John appuya sa tête contre le mur pour le regarder, ayant soudainement chaud et sa tête tournant. ''On peut dire ça,'' murmura John, ordonnant à son cœur se remette à battre normalement. Il n'obéit pas. Sa poitrine était serrée. Non. Ce n'était pas bon. Ou peut-être que ça l'était, mais John ne voulait pas réfléchir à ça de trop près pour le moment. Il devait rassembler ses neurones. Penser à quelque chose. Sherlock était un génie qui ignorait tout des relations humaines; ça ne voulait rien dire. Oui. Vraiment ?

''D-diner ?''

Le sourire de Sherlock s'élargit ''Je suis affamé''. Et avec un rapide 'swoosh' de tissu, Sherlock s'était retourné et commençait à se diriger vers la prote d'entrée. ''Chez Angelo, ça te va ?''

John pris quelques inspirations avant de répondre, ''Oui, parfait''. Une autre inspiration et il suivit Sherlock qui était presque déjà dans la rue.

John sourit alors qu'Angelo les conduit vers ce qui était rapidement devenu ''leur'' table. ''Tu te souviens de la première fois où nous sommes venus ici ?'' demanda John, jetant un œil à Sherlock par dessus son menu.

Sherlock gloussa puis acquiesça. ''Bien sûr. Le début de notre collaboration.''

John secoua la tête et retourna à son menu. ''Jamais je n'aurait cru que nous en finirions là.''

Sherlock approuva et pris sa pose de réflexion, les mains jointes contre ses lèvres. Après un moment il dit ''Il y a peu d'affaires en ce moment. Oublies les meurtres, j'aimerais me faire les dents sur un serial-killer qui serait au moins à moitié intelligent.'' Après une pause, Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil à John qui le regardait les yeux plissés. ''Pas bien ?''

''Un peu pas bien, effectivement.'' John ris malgré lui. ''T'es vraiment à part, Sherlock.''

''Mes amis !'' s'extasia Angelo en s'approchant de leur table. Avec une bougie. John ignora intentionnellement la bougie. ''Comment allez vous ce soir ?''

''Bien Angelo'' répondit John, posant son menu. ''Je prendrais les raviolis de homard s'il te plaît''

''Les champignons farcis pour moi.'' ajouta Sherlock, tendant leurs menus au propriétaire du restaurant.

John fixa Sherlock, incrédule, jusqu'à ce que le détective consultant rencontre son regard et dise, ''Quoi ?''

''Tu manges.'' répondit doucement John.

''Je mange'' se vexa Sherlock, un peu indigné.

''Pas souvent, et pas récemment.''

Sherlock se pencha vers John, le menton sur ses doigts entrelacés. ''Peut-être me suis-je fatigué de ton entêtement.''

John sourit, ''Tu pourrais en supporter plus.''

Sherlock haussa les épaules et but une gorgée d'eau.

John se renfonça dans sa chaise et pris un moment pour se détendre. Aussi brillant que puisse être le travail (et spécialement les cas avec Sherlock) ça faisait un bon moment qu'il ne s'était pas juste relaxé. Une pensée lui vint.

''Sherlock,'' il commença ''Est ce que tu penses parfois à partir en vacances ?''

Sherlock le regarda et haussa un sourcil. ''Avec toi ?''

De manière inattendue, John rougit. Il prit une gorgée d'eau pour se donner contenance avant de poursuivre. ''Seul ou accompagné. Est-ce tu penses à partir en vacances tout court ?''

''Pour quoi faire ? Tu penses qu'il y a de meilleurs cas à l'étranger ?''

''Seigneur Sherlock, est ce que tu penses parfois à autre chose que les affaires ? Ne t'es tu pas arrêté durant une affaire pour apprécier le ciel étoilé ?''

Les yeux de Sherlock se plissèrent alors qu'il sourit. ''Je suis surpris que tu te souviennes de ça.'' Puis il réfléchit un moment. ''Parfois, en particulier en ce moment.''

John pencha la tête sur le coté en signe de confusion. ''Parfois quoi ?''

Sherlock le regarda sévèrement. ''Tu m'as demandé si je pensais parfois à autre chose que les affaires. J'ai dis parfois, essaie de suivre un peu ta propre conversation, John.''

John feint la contrariété, puis sourit ''Mange tes champignons,'' marmonna t-il alors que leurs dîners arrivaient.

Sherlock sourit et le fit docilement. ''Alors, où voudrais tu aller ?'' demanda t-il après un moment à mâcher.

John regarda ses raviolis et réfléchit un moment. Une fois encore, il avait l'attention de Sherlock sur lui, sur ce qui le concernait lui et ses souhaits. C'était agréable...John secoua la tête et leva les yeux. ''En Amérique peut-être. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait de magnifiques paysages en Oregon. Et que les Appalaches sont belles. Il est supposé y avoir de belles vues sur la côté Est près de New-York. De bons musées.''

Sherlock haussa les épaules, peu impressionné. ''Je trouve que Londres garde mon esprit occupé adéquatement.''

John leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'un sourire affectueux se formait sur ses lèvres. ''Je sais que tu connais Londres comme ta poche, Sherlock, mais tout l'intérêt des vacances est de partir dans un endroit où tu n'irais pas normalement, te détendre et voir des choses intéressantes.''

''Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des règles'' songea Sherlock.

''Je suis curieux maintenant,'' commença John, se rapprochant de ses raviolis avec un air conspirateur, ''Où irais-tu Sherlock ?''

Sherlock réfléchi un moment avant de répondre, ''Sûrement dans des ruines à travers l'Europe, c'est un bon endroit pour s'entraîner à la déduction'' John pouffa, et après un regard noir, Sherlock continua. ''Le Japon est intéressant aussi. Leur culture est si pleine de complexité que la plupart des autres ne peuvent suivre.'' Sherlock réfléchi de nouveau, les dents de sa fourchette pressées contre ses lèvres pâles. Ce qui ne distrayait pas du tout John. Pas du tout.

''Mais si tu vas en Amérique, je suppose que je pourrais te convaincre d'aller à Hawaï''

''Tu partirais en vacances avec moi ?'' demanda John, surpris, sa propre fourchette suspendue au-dessus de son assiette.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil, puis sourit. ''Je ne vois pas pourquoi pas. J'ai entendu dire que voyager est plus agréable lorsque l'on est en bonne compagnie.''

John baissa les yeux et rougit, encore. Ça devenait une mauvaise habitude. C'était juste un compliment sur sa compagnie; pas besoin d'exagérer. Mais tout de même...ça venait de Sherlock; il ne complimentait pas à la légère.

John se força à lever les yeux et à regarder Sherlock de nouveau. Son visage pâle brillait à la lumière de la bougie. ''Pourquoi voudrais-tu aller à Hawaï ? J'ai cru comprendre que c'était supposé être un endroit décontracté.''

Sherlock lui sourit par-dessus sa fourchette. ''Meilleure vue du ciel étoilé. Loin de la plupart des lumière de la ville, les hauteurs, sur les volcans offrent une meilleure vue.''

John acquiesça. Ça avait du sens.L'idée de Sherlock regardant les étoiles juste pour en apprécier la vue le fit sourire. Plus tôt, John avait mentionné la seule fois où il avait vu Sherlock regarder le ciel, juste un instant. Il serait agréable de le revoir.

''C'était une bonne affaire,'' dit Sherlock, ses yeux prenant une expression lointaine alors qu'il se souvenait de ces jours bien remplis.

John étouffa un rire.'' Tu as une drôle d'idée du ''bon'' tu sais. On a failli mourir, tous les deux. Plusieurs fois.''

Sherlock haussa les épaules et ramena son attention au visage de John. ''Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Fourni avec le boulot, je suppose''

Le visage de John pris une expression contrariée et Sherlock sut qu'il pensait à sa chute de St Bart's. Un lointain et désagréable souvenir pour eux deux. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire que John ai accepté son retour aussi facilement qu'il l'avait fait.

Voulant mettre un terme à l'inconfort de John, Sherlock recommença à parler. ''Tu te souviens de la fois où je suis rentré à l'appartement, couvert de sang avec ce harpon ?''

John ris dans son verre. ''Comment je pourrais oublier ? Dieu, Sherlock, tu valais le coup d'œil.''

Sherlock lui rendit son sourire.''C'était amusant de rentrer à pied''

''J'imagine bien'' répondit John entre deux bouchées. ''Tu as apprécié les regards n'est ce pas?''

Sherlock haussa les épaules en mastiquant. Une fois sa bouchée avalée, il dit, ''J'aime faire réfléchir les esprit inférieurs pour changer.''

''N'es-ce pas humble ?'' lança John malicieusement.

''On a tous nos défauts'' dit Sherlock, insouciant.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que John ne commence à rire tout seul.

''Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?'' s'enquérit Sherlock.

''Je me souvenais de quelque chose, c'est tout. Buckingham Palace. Est ce qu'on a toujours ce cendrier ?''

Sherlock acquiesça, ''Et le drap. Le cendrier est à coté du crâne, sur le manteau de la cheminée.''

John secoua la tête ''Dieu, le drap. Tu t'imagines si la Reine avait été dans les alentours ?''

Sherlock leva légèrement les mains en signe de rédemption. ''C'est Mycroft qui m'a presque enlevé mon drap, et il dit que _nous_ sommes immatures.''

''Nous l'étions assez pour survivre au fait d'être menottés ensemble,'' songea John en prenant une autre bouchée de raviolis.

''Je pense qu'on s'en est plutôt bien sortis,'' nota Sherlock.

John bredouilla. ''Bien ? Tu essayais d'ignorer les lois de la physique, en sautant par dessus cette clôture avec moi attaché à ton bras.''

Sherlock haussa les épaules. ''On s'en est bien sortis, non ?''

''Oui, une fois que tu as commencé à m'écouter'' répondit John.

''Hm, je pourrais peut-être travailler là-dessus''

''Peut-être ? Pourrais ? Éventuellement ? Tu te souviens quand tu t'es fais surprendre par un assassin chinois parce que tu m'as laissé dans la rue, à l'extérieur de l'appartement de cette fille, non ?"

Sherlock étudia un moment le champignon au bout de sa fourchette. "Je me souviens de quelque chose de ce genre, oui."

"S'il te plait Sherlock, tout le monde sait que tu as une mémoire éidétique quand tu n'effaces pas les choses. C'était une bonne afaire alors n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu l'as effacé."

Sherlock sourit et pris son dernier champignon du bout de sa fourchette. Après avoir maché et avalé, il dit, "Je pense vraiment que nous avons amélioré nos compétences de coopérativité au fil des années."

John approuva, "Que tu agisses comme si tu me faisait confiance aide sûrement."

"Bien sûr que je te fais confiance" répondit Sherlock, "Tu as été..." il s'arrêta, comme si les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge "très loyal et confiant. Peut-être jusqu'a l'inconscience, remarque, mais bon..." Sherlock laissa les mots planer un moment.

John roula les yeux et sourit. "C'est difficile de ne pas faire confiance à quelqu'un qui se jeterait d'un toit pour vous sauver la vie." dit-il doucement. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, miroitant à la lumière des bougies, et ils soutinrent ce regard, souriant.

"Puis-je vous servir un dessert ce soir ?" demanda Angelo, venant débarasser leurs assiettes vides.

John eu une idée et un sourire mauvais se forma sur ses lèvres. "Oui," répondit-il. "Un fondant au chocolat s'il te plait, deux cuillères."

Angelo sourit et fis un clin d'oeil "Tout de suite."

Sherlock le regardait, incrédule et John dut se retenir de rire.

"Tu es toujours trop mince. J'essaie juste de profiter de toi pendant que tu es d'humeur à manger." Il s'arrêta, gémit et appuya son front sur la paume de sa main droite. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

C'était au tour de Sherlock de rire. Il plaça sa main droite doucement au dessus de la gauche de John, qui était toujours sur la table. "Merci de te soucier de moi."

John regarda Sherlock, retourna sa main de sorte à ce que leurs paumes soient en contact, et serra doucement. "Je t'en prie. J'ai toujours été derrière toi Sherlock, que tu le veuilles ou non." Il retira sa main après un moment, et regarda le restaurant. Il ne cherchait rien en particulier, simplement à faire autre chose que regarder Sherlock. Il se sentait étrange à nouveau et se résolut à ne pas chercher plus loin concernant ces sentiments. Il avait besoin d'une distraction.

Alors que le détective consultant était toujours aussi agaçant, depuis son retour, il était plus ouvert avec John. C'était un petit changement qui voulait dire beaucoup.

Angelo arriva rapidement avec leur dessert et l'addition.

"Bon" John commença alors qu'il prennait sa cuillère et Sherlock la sienne "Tu vas en manger la moitié, pas de discussion."

"Si tu insistes," concéda Sherlock avec un soupir de rédition.

Un silence confortable se mit en place, où chacun des deux hommes était simplement concentré sur l'assiette en face d'eux. John sourit. C'était une des choses qu'il appréciait avec Sherlock; les silences entre eux étaient aussi satisfaisants que de courir avec lui sur une affaire. Ils étaient à l'aise avec l'autre, et ne ressentaient aucune obligation à remplir le silence. Après tant de temps à être partenaires (de travail, évidemment) ils pouvaient par moment communiquer sans avoir recours aux mots.

"Pourquoi es-tu si heureux ?" murmura Sherlock, l'amusement perçant dans sa voix.

John leva les yeux et pouffa. "Sherlock, tu as un peu de chocolat ici." John montra le coté droit de son menton, près de sa bouche.

Sherlock sortit sa langue et la passa sur le coin de sa bouche, nettoyant le chocolat, John avala sa salive et la pièce sembla soudain se réchauffer. Il baissa les yeux sur l'assiette, et essaya de se concentrer sur le goût de chocolat dans sa bouche, plutôt que sur les battements erratiques de son coeur.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, leur plat était vide et leur addition réglée. John était plus calme, mais toujours troublé.

"Prêt à partir?" demanda Sherlock, son souffle sur l'oreille de John. Sa voix était douce et chaleureuse.

John cligne des yeux et réalisa qu'il devait avoir fixé la nappe, encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées. Il acquiesça bêtement, espérant que Sherlock se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il avait vraiment mangé quelque chose.

Une rapide course en taxi plus tard, ils étaient de retour à leur appartement. Aucun d'eux ne fit un mouvement pour allumer la lumière, étant donné qu'ils pouvaient voir grâce à l'éclairage public de la rue, plus bas.

John se tourna vers Sherlock après avoir fermé la porte, et pris son poignet. "Merci pour ce soir."

Sherlock baissa les yeux sur lui dans la douce lumière , ayant l'air heureux et quelque peu confus. "Je t'en prie" murmura t-il. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, se souriant l'un à l'autre.

Impulsivement, John leva les bras et étreignit Sherlock un instant, ressentant la présence de l'homme près de lui. Les étreintes étaient en quelque sorte devenues plus communes (disons que ça arrivait occasionellement) depuis le retour de Sherlock. John se demanda un instant pourquoi, et si les raisons de ces étreintes étaient toutes aussi innoncentes qu'elles en avaient l'air. Puis il décida que ça avait été une bonne soirée, et qu'il était trop fatigué ce soir pour la ruiner en pensant un peu trop. "Bonne nuit Sherlock." murmura t-il "Essaie de dormir un peu cette nuit."

"Bonne nuit John." répondit Sherlock, au creux de son oreille. John sourit, se recula et pris le chemin de sa chambre. Il était heureux et était impatient de dormir.

Sherlock suivit John des yeux alors qu'il disparaissait dans l'ombre. Il resta près de la porte pendant de longues minutes avant de se diriger vers son violon et de le récupérer de la petite table où il était posé. Il amena l'instrument familier sous son menton et commença à jouer. Après de nombreuses conversations sur la nécessité de dormir, John et Sherlock étaient parvenus à un accord concernant les concerts de violon nocturnes. Sherlock y était autorisé tant tant qu'il ne jouait ni trop fort ni trop aigu.

Les cordes chantaient sous les délicates intentions de Sherlock, la chanson était douce, entêtante et pensive. La musique de Sherlock reflétait souvent ses humeurs, et cette fois n'était pas différente.

Au moment où Sherlock avait sauté du toit de Saint Bart's, il savait qu'il était amoureux de John Watson. Il n'aurait jamais été prêt à tout risquer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Même s'il évitait tout forme d'attache et disait que l'amour n'était qu'une défaillance chimique, le sentiment qu'il ressentait pour John s'était installé silencieusement et complètement. Le temps qu'il réalise qu'il était là, il était profondément ancré dans son coeur et il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'en déloger. Plus étonnant...il ne le voulait pas. Il sauterait du toit de nouveau si ça pouvait garder John en sécurité.

La musique se rempli d'un nouveau besoin sous-jacent.

Il savait que John n'était pas gay. Il avait eu des doutes au début, particulièrement après que John lui ai posé des questions sur sa vie sentimentale, lors de leur premiers moments ensemble chez Angelo. Cependant, plus ils enchaînaient les affaires plus Sherlock constatait que John était irrésistiblement attiré par la traque. John était presque aussi excité que lui par leurs enquêtes. Tant qu'ils étaient traités avec empathie et pratique. Toujours est-il, c'était par les affaires, et non par Sherlock, que John était attiré. John l'aimait aussi, mais simplement comme un ami.

La musique développa un rythme régulier, comme celui d'une respiration ou de battements de coeur.

Sherlock se souvint du jour où il était revenu d'entre les morts. Ça avait duré trois ans. Trois _longues_ années. Sans son blogueur...sans John. Sherlock avala difficilement sa salive, et se souvint.

Il avait été prudent. Il avait pourchassé jusqu'au dernier des membres du réseau de Moriarty, jusqu'à ce qu'aucun d'eux ne reste. Il ne pouvait prendre de risque; il ne pouvait se l'autoriser. Quand, enfin, la voie fut dégagée, il hésita. Devrait-il revenir ? Ce serait dur pour John et pour ceux qui l'aimaient (même s'il y en avait peu).

Au final, son sentiment, son _amour_ pour John avait gagné. John méritait la vérité, et Sherlock espérait au moins pouvoir reprendre leur amitié au point où ils l'avaient laissée.

Mais même si Sherlock voulait revenir, il ne pouvait se contenter de simplement réapparaitre. Il savait que ce serait un choc pour son blogueur. En premier lieu, il demanda à Mycroft d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, le jour où Sherlock avait sauté. Même s'il détestait devoir faire appel à son frère, il avait également peur que John ne le renvoie d'où il était venu sans même lui donner une chance de s'expliquer. John devait connaître toute la vérité, avant de décider quoi faire.

Ce fut difficle pour John, le soir où il appris la vérité. Mais c'était tout ce que Sherlock pouvait faire pour ne pas entrer dans leur appartement et essayer de le réconforter _(ndt : je dois avouer que même dans la version originale, je n'ai pas bien compris cette phrase qui semble presque sortir de nulle part... )_.Mais Sherlock, cette fois, avait à coeur l'impact qu'il avait sur les autres, et voulait que tout se passe aussi bien que possible.

Finalement, Sherlock inventa une affaire pour John; une série bien étudiée d'indices et de puzzles, lui révélant doucement la vérité, ou laissant le doute apparaître dans son esprit. Il avait encore une fois eu recours à Mycroft. Mycroft lui avait présenté cette 'affaire' comme un exercice, au cas où John voudrait travailler pour lui. Sherlock ne savait toujours pas pourquoi exactement, mais John avait accepté, il avait mordu à l'hameçon. Il avait courru à travers Londres, comme ils en avaient l'habitude,cette fois sur la trace de Sherlock.

John l'avait trouvé, enfin, au parc St James, debout près de l'étang. John s'était arrêté quand il avait vu Sherlock, comme s'il ne pouvait pas y croire, en dépit des précédents indices et de la preuve devant ses yeux. Pendant un moment, John s'était appuyé sur ses genoux, et Sherlock avait craint qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'avancer, John se reprit et couru vers le détective consultant. Sherlock se prépara à un impact, et plus particulièrement à un coup de poing. Étonnamment, John ne l'avait pas frappé. Il s'était simplement jeté sur lui, entourant de ses bras sa grande silhouette, alors qu'ils tombait dans la terre. Sherlock lui avait rendu son étreinte avec autant de force. Il avait serré son blogueur contre lui, alors que la colère et le chagrin de déversaient sur lui. "Connard!" avait sifflé John. "Espèce d'enfoiré ! Bâtard !"

"Je suis désolé, John. Je suis si désolé." murmurait-il entre les insultes de John. Après un moment, John arrêta de crier et pleura doucement, sur l'épaule de Sherlock. Sherlock passa les doigts dans les cheveux courts de John, essayant de le calmer, prêt à rester là toute la nuit si c'était ce dont John avait besoin. John se calma doucement. Après un moment, Sherlock se demanda s'il ne s'était pas endormi. C'est à ce moment que John parla.

''Tu es de retour pour de bon ?'' Le son était étouffé par le manteau de Sherlock, et John ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher Sherlock de sitôt.

''Oui John'' lui dit-il doucement à l'oreille. ''Je suis de retour pour de bon''

John le serra fort contre lui pendant un moment, puis commença à se lever. John lui offrit une main pour l'aider à se lever et Sherlock la saisit. Ils restèrent debout dans l'air frais de la nuit pendant un certain temps, se regardant simplement. Un sourire prudent apparu sur les lèvres de John, que Sherlock lui rendit.

''Diner ?'' s'enquit Sherlock.

John lâcha un rire étranglé. ''Je suis affamé, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir avaler quoique ce soit pour le moment. Trop d'adrénaline.''

Sherlock acquiesça; il pouvait voir John trembler. ''Tu prendras un petit déjeuner demain matin. Pas de discussion.''

John rit une nouvelle fois. '' C'est gonflé, venant de ta part.''

''Alors je le prendrais avec toi, pour montrer l'exemple'' conclut Sherlock.

John lui fit un sourire rayonnant et acquiesça.''Ca m'a l'air bien. Pour l'instant, rentrons à la maison.'' John tendit son bras, que Sherlock prit. Ils restèrent ainsi durant le trajet en taxi, durant tout le trajet vers le 221B Baker Street.

Sherlock laissa son bras lié à celui de John alors qu'ils entraient dans l'appartement, l'entrainant vers le canapé.

''Sherlock ?'' La confusion fit se froncer les sourcils de John et il regarda le détective consultant. Sherlock resserra son emprise sur le bras de John.

''Tu trembles depuis le parc. Je m'en voudrais si je te laissais entrer en état de choc. Nous allons rester assis sur le canapé et regarder de la télé poubelle jusqu'à ce que tu sois plus calme.''

John gloussa et s'appuya sur l'épaule de Sherlock alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le sofa. ''C'est moi le docteur.'' mumura t-il ''Je pense que je le saurais, si j'était sur le point d'entrer en état de choc.''

Sherlock se contenta de dire 'hmmm' avant de séparer leurs bras et de s'installer sur le sofa, le dos contre un accoudoir. John le rejoins, son dos contre le dossier du canapé.

Sherlock se pencha et incita John à s'installer dos contre son torse, blottit entre ses jambes. Dans le même temps il dit ''Ne m'as-tu pas dit, plus d'une fois, que le contact humain pouvait être utile la plupart du temps lors d'état de choc ? N'est-ce pas pour cette raison que l'on donne ces couvertures oranges, pour simuler la présence de quelqu'un ?''

C'était au tour de John de ne répondre que par 'hmmm' pendant qu'il s'installait sur le torse de Sherlock. Sherlock avait raison, comme d'habitude, et il était trop fatigué et trop nerveux pour protester. De plus, il était rassurant de sentir le battement régulier du coeur du détective consultant derrière lui.

Sherlock attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télé sur un talk show au hasard. Alors que l'émission avançait, John et lui parlaient. Ils commentaient l'inintêrêt du sujet et l'intelligence des invités(majoritairement Sherlock). C'était une conversation calme et facile, entrecoupée de doux rires. Le bras de Sherlock s'était frayé un chemin autour de la taille de John et John avait posé sa main au dessus de la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Finalement, il sentit le rythme cardiaque de John et sa respiration ralentir jusqu'à un rythme plus normal, plus calme. Sherlock baissa les yeux vers son meilleur ami, l'homme qu'il aimait, et sourit. Il pouvait voir les yeux de John papillonner alors que son souffle ralentissait. S'il était honnête avec lui même, Sherlock devait admettre qu'il était lui aussi, mort de fatigue. Vivre en dehors de la société durant trois ans avait tendance à avoir cet effet sur les gens. Quand les yeux de John restèrent fermés durant cinq minutes, Sherlock, avec sa main libre, éteignit silencieusement la télévison et mis la couverture qui était sur le dossier du canapé, sur eux. Avec un soupir heureux, Sherlock appuya sa joue sur la tête de John et ferma les yeux.

La musique de Sherlcok s'éleva doucement dans la nuit, demandeuse, tout comme lui. Les dernières notes entêtantes se suspendirent dans l'air et il laissa son bras tenant l'archet retomber à ses cotés. Les choses étaient progressivement revenues à la normale après cette soirée, plus d'un an auparavant maintenant. Ils étaient tous deux un peu plus intimes physiquement, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils s'étreignaient parfois, et qu'il y avait quelques autres contacts. C'était si loin de ce qu'il voulait.

Avec un soupir, Sherlock baissa son violon. Il plaça l'archet et l'instrument sur la petite table avant de se diriger vers la grande fenêtre qui avait vue sur la rue. Ces petits changements dans leurs interactions physiques et la manière dont ils se parlaient, avec plus de confiance et d'ouverture, semblait plus naturelle à Sherlock. John était, en général, plus affectueux que Sherlock. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, il était évident qu'il serait plus démonstratif avec un ami aussi proche que lui. C'était une torture de ne pouvoir l'être encore plus. Sherlock se retrouva à harceler John souvent...et à désirer sa présence, lorsqu'il partait travailler. La plupart du temps, il sentait qu'il marchait sur un fil avec John; il ne voulait vraiment pas que celui-ci devienne suspicieux.

Mais quel genre de relation pourrait-il offrir à John , si tenté qu'il veuille bien de lui ? Sherlock aimait toujours son travail. Même s'il n'y était plus "marié", son travail était sans conteste sa maîtresse. Une qui ne pouvait être ignorée ou éconduite. Cette situation convenait à leur amitié, mais il ne pouvait demander à John d'accepter une relation de couple en ces termes.

Sherlock leva la main et l'apposa doucement sur la vitre froide, regardant la rue en bas. Ses yeux suivirent un couple enlacé, luttant contre le vent froid. Son coeur souffrait. Sherlock cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. Il était inutile de poursuivre sur ce chemin. John n'était pas gay. John ne l'aimait pas de la façon dont lui l'aimait. Ils étaient amis et partenaires (professionnels, évidemment). C'aurait dû être assez.

Projettant son esprit sur un terrain plus productif, Sherlock considéra ses options pour la nuit. Ses expériences avaient encore besoin de temps pour incuber. Il aurait pu se tourner vers d'autres expériences, ou jeter un oeil à certains anciens dossiers...John ne lui avait-il pas demandé de dormir un peu ? En plus de la légère satisfaction que ça donnerait à Sherlock de contenter John, c'était également raisonnable. Il n'y avait pas eut d'enquête depuis un moment. Peu importe qu'un nouveau cas se présente, ou qu'il fasse une nouvelle expérience, il serait plus en forme s'il se reposait.

Sherlock s'éloigna de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Alors qu'il se préparait pour la nuit, il se força à énumérer ses expériences mentalement. Terre à terre. Rester terre à terre. Quand sa tête toucha l'oreiller, il n'eut toutefois pas le coeur à se battre contre lui-même. Sherlock laissa son esprit se remplir de l'image de John, assoupit sur son torse, le soir de son retour. John était en paix, rassurant, et Sherlock se sentait chez lui.

* * *

Eh voilà, qu'en pensez vous ?


	3. Chapitre 2 : Premier sang

Et voici le second chapitre ! Mon nouveau travail ne me laisse pas autant de temps que je l'espérait...Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous faire parvenir ce chapitre au plus vite.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'était un plaisir de les lire.

Ptitanonymous : Merci pour ta review, je laisse apprécier (enfin j'espère) ce second chapitre ^^

Johnlock40 : Merci, je dois dire que je m'arrache les cheveux à relire tout correctement pour qu'aucune faute ne subsiste...Mais n'ayant pas de bêta, il est très probable que j'en laisse tout de même passer dans le futur =) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

Avertissement : ce chapitre contient des descriptions d'une scène de crime. Cela peut heurter la sensibilité de certains.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Premier sang

Le bruit de pas dans l'escalier fût le seul avertissement de John avant que la porte de sa chambre ne s'ouvre violemment.

''John ! John, réveille-toi ! Nous avons une affaire !''

John gémit et se redressa dans son lit alors qu'un détective consultant très enthousiaste sortait de sa chambre. Il s'assit lourdement et jeta un œil vers la lumière de l'aube qui perçait au travers de ses rideaux. Il n'avait pas assez dormi et rêvait de retourner sous ses couvertures bien chaudes.

''Dépêche-toi John !'' Appela Sherlock depuis le bas des escaliers. Malgré lui, John sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. L'enthousiasme de Sherlock était communicatif.

''J'arrive !'' répondit-il. John, debout, regarda sa chambre un moment et enfila des vêtements propres. Sherlock était bien connu pour tenir un rythme effréné pendant qu'il travaillait sur ses enquêtes et il y avait peu de chances pour que John puisse se changer avant un moment.

John dévala les escaliers en enfilant son manteau. C'était la fin du printemps, et s'il se fiait au son filtrant par la fenêtre, un pluie fine et froide tombait dehors. Il s'arrêta au bas des marches pour enfiler ses chaussures. Il faisait ses lacets, quand il se rendit compte que Sherlock s'agitait autour de lui.

''Je vais aussi vite que po-'' John s'interrompit quand il vit le mug que Sherlock lui tendait, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, plein d'énergie.

''Je t'ai fait du thé.'' dit doucement Sherlock.

John sourit à son colocataire et saisit le mug en se redressant. ''Merci'' répondit-il.

Sherlock lui sourit avant de s'engouffrer dans la cage d'escaliers. John eut un petit rire avant de le suivre, l'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines par avance.

oOoOoOoOo

John ferma les yeux en sentant le thé chaud couler dans sa gorge. C'était bon meilleur que le café que Sherlock lui avait fait, en guise d'excuse, après lui avoir dit qu'il était son seul ami. Était-ce déjà si loin ?

Une chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec le thé s'insinua en John. Il se souvenait de l'appréhension de Sherlock alors qu'il cherchait son approbation. Les signes étaient discrets, mais il pouvait lire au travers de son détective consultant. Cet aperçu de vulnérabilité avait été pour le moins touchant. Souriant, John amena le mug à ses lèvres et pris une nouvelle gorgée.

John soupira avec une sorte d'exaspération affectueuse alors qu'il sentait Sherlock s'agiter sur le siège près de lui. ''Sherlock'' commença t-il en se tournant vers l'homme. ''Le taxi ne peut pas aller plus vite. Détends-toi, d'accord ?''

''C'est un double meurtre cette fois'' Sherlock lui dictait les faits que Lestrade devait lui avoir donné au téléphone.''Nous sommes tombés sur un fanatique.''

John pris une nouvelle gorgée de thé avant de demander, ''Comment ça ?''

Le regard de Sherlock se fixa sur John avec une étonnante intensité. John sentit le souffle chaud de Sherlock sur son visage, alors qu'il répondait ''Les victimes ont étés crucifiées.''

oOoOoOoOo

Comparé à sa précédente énergie, Sherlock était très calme et concentré alors qu'il sortait du taxi. Il y avait des criminels à traquer. John paya la course avant de suivre son ami.

Le ruban jaune de la police entourait l'entrée de ce qui semblait être un ancien bâtiment industriel reconvertit en maison. C'était propre, avec quelques jardinières de fleurs suspendues aux fenêtres. Sherlock avançait d'un pas décidé, passant sous le ruban et le tenant pour que John puisse passer.

John sourit alors qu'il suivait Sherlock. Sourire qui disparût rapidement à la vue de l'agent Donovan, les regardant de loin. ''Sherlock. John.'' On ne pouvait dire que c'était un accueil chaleureux. John lui rendit son regard glacial et la vit reculer d'un pas, satisfait.

Anderson et elle avaient cessés d'être insultants avec Sherlock depuis son retour. Partiellement à cause de la réalisation de ce que Sherlock avait fait pour protéger les autres. Et également en partie, enfin principalement selon John, à cause du fait qu'ils ressentait à présent à son égard un certain respect teinté de crainte. John ne leur avait jamais pardonné d'avoir perdu confiance en Sherlock.

Lors du premier cas après le retour de Sherlock, Anderson et Donovan avaient tous deux lancé leurs insultes habituelles. John n'avait jamais été aussi près de frapper un officier de police. Il les aurait mis à terre, tous les deux si Sherlock ne l'avait pas retenu en posant une main sur son épaule. De fait, John avait les avait rabaissés verbalement pour leur incompétence, jugements présomptueux, manque de respect et tout ce à quoi il avait pu penser. John n'avait pas le moins du monde regretté ses paroles face à leurs regards confus et visages baissés, et encore moins après qu'il se soit rendu compte que Sherlock lui souriait. Apparemment, le détective consultant approuvait ses insultes et n'avait, pour une fois, rien à rajouter.

Passant à côté de Donovan et ignorant complètement Anderson, John gravit les marches du perron. Par-dessus l'épaule de Sherlock, il pouvait voir les habituels officiers présents sur les scènes de crime ainsi que d'autres personnes lui étant inconnues.

Sherlock s'était arrêté afin d'examiner l'encadrement de la porte et l'entrée. John pris un moment pour observer la maison. Les sols avaient l'air d'être, pour la plupart, du plancher ciré. Les murs étaient blanc et décorés avec quelques tableaux et photos. Deux hommes et parfois un chat noir le regardaient depuis différentes images.

''C'était un couple gay donc ?''

Sherlock fit simplement 'hmmm' pour signifier son approbation avant de se diriger vers une porte qui menait apparemment vers le salon. Les plafonds étaient hauts et comportaient de lourdes et solides poutres de soutien. John supposait qu'elles étaient solides parce qu'un homme était pendu à l'une d'entre elles.

Il était complètement nu. John le reconnu grâce aux photos dans la maison. Ses bras étaient tendus au-dessus de sa tête et attachés ensemble au niveau des poignets par une corde solide. Plusieurs tours de corde entouraient les poignets et étaient attachés à la poutre. John pouvait voir la tension dans les épaules de l'homme à un mètre cinquante de distance. Elle était causée, sans aucun doute, par le poids, littéralement mort.

John inspecta le visage du cadavre. Les cheveux bruns de l'homme lui retombaient sur les yeux et les oreilles.

''L'homme pendu au plafond s'appelle Thomas.'' commença Lestrade. John cligna des yeux et regarda à sa droite, remarquant Lestrade pour la première fois. Sherlock avait déjà commencé à explorer la scène, tournant dans la pièce. John savait qu'il cherchait ce qui était là, et non ce qu'il voulait qui y soit. John avait eu droit à de nombreux cours sur l'importance de l'observation et non de la spéculation. Il sourit brièvement. C'était toujours aussi impressionnant de regarder le détective consultant en plein travail.

''Son petit-ami, Sean, est ici, à ses pieds.'' continua Lestrade.

John éloigna son regard de Sherlock pour le reposer sur le corps. Ah oui. _Les_ corps. Aux pieds de Thomas, agenouillé, tout aussi nu et tout aussi mort, se trouvait un autre corps, celui de Sean. Les bras de Sean étaient fermement entourés autour des genoux de Thomas. Sa tête pendait mollement dans la mort et John pouvait voir de douces boucles blondes sur sa tête.

John contourna les corps, les examinant. Plus près des corps, il s'aperçut que Sean avait lui aussi de la corde autour des poignets. Ces liens avaient étés utilisés afin de fixer les bras de Sean aux genoux de Thomas, et ce sans qu'ils ne puissent bouger.

John sentit sa poitrine se serrer légèrement à cette vue Sean, à genoux devant son amant crucifié. Il était clair pour John que ces deux-là s'aimaient beaucoup. En regardant leurs mains on pouvait voir le scintillement de deux bagues sur leurs annulaires gauches.

Malgré ses fréquentes protestations sur le fait qu'il n'était pas gay, John n'avait, en fait aucun problème avec ceux qui l'é personnes qui l'étaient et qui envahissaient son intimité, en revanche, c'était une autre paire de manches. Après le coming-out de Harry, il s'était fait un devoir de faire attention à son attitude. Il avait un problème avec Harry, mais concernant l'alcool, pas son orientation sexuelle. Comme John l'avait dit à Sherlock lors de leur premier cas ensemble ''Tout est okay''. Sans doute le tueur n'était-il pas d'accord avec lui.

John sentit Sherlock se rapprocher de lui, examinant enfin les corps. ''Eh bien, John ?'' demanda t-il.

John leva les yeux vers Sherlock avec un sourire avant de reporter son regard sur les corps, les regardant de haut en bas.

''Il y a des égratignures sur l'avant-bras.'' commença John, énonçant les faits en même temps qu'il les remarquait. Ses yeux descendirent. ''Une méchante blessure au niveau de la tempe, plus proche de d'implantation des cheveux que du front. Il pourrait avoir été frappé par derrière.''

''Bien John.'' murmura Sherlock. ''Quoi d'autre ?''

John prit une inspiration et continua. La voix de Sherlock ne le distrayait pas. Pas du tout. ''Il y a d'autres blessures sur les épaules et le torse. Il ne s'est pas laissé avoir sans se battre. Il a peut-être de l'ADN sous les ongles.''

''On vérifiera ça à la morgue. Continue.''

John recommença à tourner autour des corps, à la recherche de nouveaux détails. ''Il à été fouetté. Quelques unes de ces marques ont l'air moins profondes que les autres. Peut-être le tueur a t-il utilisé un martinet ?''

''Un martinet ?'' demanda l'un des membres de la scientifique. ''N'est ce pas la même chose qu'un fouet ?''

John secoua la tête. ''Un martinet, plus connu sous le nom de chat à neuf queues, est moins dangereux. Il peut faire mal, si la personne qui l'utilise sait ce qu'elle fait, mais il n'a pas l'envergure du fouet. Un fouet est habituellement composé de cuir tressé, et sa longueur permets à l'utilisateur de le faire claquer avec force. Il est aisé de laisser une cicatrice, si l'on est pas attentif. Un martinet, en revanche, est le plus souvent composé de cuir non tressé. Si on l'utilise, ou souhaite l'utiliser comme arme, il faudrait qu'il soit équipé d'éclats de verre ou de métal aux extrémités de chaque lanière. La plupart des martinets et des fouets vendus aujourd'hui sont plus utilisés en tant que sex-toys qu'en tant que véritables armes.''

Le membre de la scientifique rougit légèrement avant de demander ''Comment vous savez ça ?''

John regarda Sherlock par-dessus son épaule un bref instant, et celui-ci haussa un sourcil. ''Sherlock, bien sûr'' répondit-il. Il se tourna vers les membres de la scientifique et ricana à leurs expressions. Sherlock était toujours impassible, mais John vit l'étincelle d'amusement dans ses yeux.

''Qu'est ce que je vous ai dit sur les ricanements sur les scènes de crime ?'' interrompit Lestrade. ''Franchement !''

John rougit alors qu'il réalisait le double-sens de ses paroles...Ça n'aidait pas vraiment avec le ''je ne suis pas gay.''. Il prit une inspiration pour empêcher le sang de monter à ses joues et refocalisa son attention sur les cadavres. ''Thomas est fermement attaché, ses pieds sont à au moins huit centimètres du sol.'' John s'agenouilla afin d'examiner Sean plus en détail sans le bouger. ''Sean à le même genre de blessures, mais est attaché à Thomas. Je suppose que le tueur l'a torturé ailleurs avant de l'attacher ici.''

John laissa son regard filer encore une fois le long des corps, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il aurait pu manquer. ''Ils ont tous deux des marques sur le cou, résultat d'une strangulation.'' John examina le visage des deux victimes. ''Il y a eu, sans aucun doute, privation d'oxygène. Les vaisseaux de leurs yeux ont explosés et leurs lèvres et ongles sont bleus. Sean à été le plus touché, il est mort d'asphyxie'' John releva son regard vers Thomas. Il n'avait pas remarqué la première fois mais sous les marques de fouet et le sang coagulé se trouvait une marque de couteau, en plein sur le cœur.

''Là,'' montra t-il ''Thomas à été poignardé à mort.''

John se tourna ver Sherlock avec un sourire prudent, espérant ne pas avoir trop manqué de choses. Il savait que Sherlock verrait quelque chose que lui-même n'avait pas remarqué. Il le faisait toujours. ''Comment je me suis débrouillé ?''

Sherlock regardait toujours les corps pensivement. Il hocha doucement la tête. ''tu n'as rien manqué d'important'' reconnu t-il. John étouffa un rire.

Pour un observateur extérieur, Sherlock avait dû sembler dur, mais John reconnaissait un compliment lorsqu'il en entendait un. Il y avait tant à propos de Sherlock que les autres ne comprenaient pas. Ils pensaient qu'il était une machine froide et calculatrice. Et John, même s'il avait eu des doutes, savait à présent que ce n'était pas le cas. Sherlock avait un cœur très humain, il s'exprimait juste différemment des autres.

C'était similaire à la façon dont John, en tant que docteur, devait mettre de coté toute forme d'empathie pour ses patients lorsqu'il devait les blesser (que ce soit pour un prélèvement sanguin, un abcès, ou autre). Sherlock était lui aussi forcé de mettre de coté les parties de lui qui pourraient se soucier des gens, pour ne laisser que la logique, afin d'exercer sa brillante analyse, attraper des criminels et sauver des vies.

John suspectait que Sherlock était en fait plus empathique que la plupart des gens, à sa manière. Il voyait, il entendait. La contrepartie de tout cela était la distance. Il refusait de laisser les autres s'approcher de lui, à moins qu'il ne sente qu'il puisse leur faire confiance. Une fois que quelqu'un était proche de Sherlock, avait deviné John, c'était tout ou rien.

Sherlock était proche de Mme Hudson, et avait soigneusement pris en mains le cas des deux hommes qui avaient osé la menacer. John sourit en se remémorant l'affection évidente de Sherlock alors qu'il avait entouré un bras autour des épaules de Mme Hudson, proclamant que l'Angleterre tomberait si elle venait un jour à quitter Baker Street.

Il était également bon de noter qu'il y avait plus à voir concernant Mme Hudson que ce que l'on pourrait supposer au premier abord. Elle riait face l'excitement de Sherlock, face aux meurtres, et ne cessait de les réprimander, de façon presque maternelle, sur le fait qu'ils ne rangeaient jamais leur appartement.

Parfois, John se demandait pourquoi Sherlock l'avait choisit, y avait toute ces années. John savait qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un ancien médecin de l'armée, comme on peut on croiser tous les jours, alors que Sherlock était beaucoup plus intéressant. Son dangereux style de vie, ses déductions géniales et sa loyauté étaient de rares et merveilleuses qualités. De plus, d'un point de vue totalement esthétique, Sherlock était beau. Grand, gracieux, avec sa peau pâle, ses boucles sombres et ces _yeux._ Ils brillaient comme des opales, comme des pierres de lune lorsque Sherlock était sur une enquête.

''John !''

John sursauta et tourna son regard vers Sherlock, un peu confus de s'être laissé aller dans sa bulle. Sherlock devait l'avoir appelé plusieurs fois.

Lestrade gémit et passa une main dans ses cheveux. ''Ne commencez pas à vous construire un palais mental. J'en ai déjà un à gérer'' Lestrade pointa son doigt en direction de Sherlock.''Pas besoin de deux.''

Sherlock roula ses yeux dans leurs orbites et recommença à parler ''Comme je disais, il y a de légers accrocs sur la porte d'entrée et son cadre. Notre tueur à forcé l'entrée. Il était tard, il s'attendait sûrement à trouver ses victimes endormies. Ils avaient des relations sexuelles dans le salon et ne l'ont donc pas entendu forcer la serrure.''

''Et comment, au juste, savez-vous qu'ils avaient des relations sexuelles,'' interrompit Lestrade, frustré mais patient, ''Je ne vois ni préservatif, ni rien d'autre.''

Sherlock soupira, ''Regardez leurs alliances, Lestrade. De l'or blanc, scintillant, propre. Elles ont au moins cinq ans et pourtant elles ont l'air neuves. Elles étaient nettoyées régulièrement et traitées au rhodium. C'était un mariage très heureux.''

''Okay,'' concéda l'inspecteur, ''Donc ils étaient heureux-''

''Je n'ai pas fini'' continua Sherlock ''Avec ce genre de relation heureuse, et si longue, sauf risque de MST/IST, il n'y a pas besoin de préservatif. Ou du moins pas pour un rôle sanitaire. Je suppose que s'ils se souciaient de ce problème, il y aurait des préservatifs. Mais au vu de leur maison, je ne pense pas que-''

''D'accord.'' Lestrade l'interrompit encore une fois. ''Autre chose ?''

''Quelques unes. Il y a un tube de lubrifiant entre les coussins du canapé, au fait. Je suis persuadé que la scientifique en trouverons des traces sur les doigts et le pénis de Thomas, ainsi que dans le derrière de Sean.''

''Comment savez-vous que le tueur n'a rien à voir là dedans ?'' demanda Lestrade. John sourit. Au moins Lestrade avait arrêté d'essayer de discréditer les théories de Sherlock.

Sherlock soupira de nouveau. ''Le tueur hait les homosexuels et/ou l'homosexualité. J'allais y venir mais si vous pensez que votre minuscule cerveau peut suivre, je peux très bien sauter cette partie.''

Lestrade soupira de résignation ''Non, non, continuez s'il vous plaît''

''Merci'' Sherlock s'arrêta, surpris. Ça, c'était l'influence de John sans aucun doute. Sans importance pour l'instant tout de suite, il devait relater des faits. ''Comme je disais, ils avaient des relations sexuelles au moments de l'effraction, c'est pourquoi ils n'ont pas entendu le tueur entrer. Notre tueur est allé frapper Thomas à la tête. Sean a dû entendre ou voir quelque chose dans la pénombre et essayer de le prévenir. C'est pourquoi le coup se situe plus vers le coté de la tête et non à l'arrière. Il y a eu bagarre, ce qui explique les égratignures sur les corps.

Sherlock s'arrêta un moment, regardant la scène avant de continuer. ''Oui, notre tueur doit être très fort pour avoir être capable de soumettre Thomas et Sean. Ça, plus la forte poigne sur le fouet, qui a été utilisé pour les passer à tabac. Un fois qu'ils étaient désorientés et attachés, le reste était facile. Soit il connaissait bien cette propriété, soit il à utilisé ce qu'il avait sous la main au moment de pendre ces deux hommes et de les crucifier.''

''Ce n'est donc pas une vraie crucifixion ?'' interrompit un membre de l'équipe scientifique. ''Je veux dire, ce mec est sur le sol et l'autre est juste pendu par les mains.''Sherlock se retourna et lança un regard noir à la femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle recule avec un petit ''Désolée.''

''On sera là toute la journée avec ces interruptions !'' s'indigna Sherlock, frustré. Il prit une grande inspiration, et redevint calme, clinique. ''Cette femme marque un point. L'utilisation d'outils à portée de main, combinée à l'hésitation des coups de fouet, que tu as confondues avec des marques de martinet, John, me laissent à croire que c'était son premier meurtre. Il n'avait pas tout prévu et était tout d'abord un peu hésitant.'' Les yeux de Sherlock s'étrécirent légèrement lorsqu'ils passèrent sur les cadavres. ''Toujours est-il, ça n'a pas duré longtemps.''

Sherlock désigna les poutres au plafond, où Thomas était pendu. ''Sean était pendu lui aussi. On peut voir des traces de cordes sur la poutre et de légères traces d'usure sur les cordes de Sean. Cette homme les a fouettés. Il n'a clairement aucune expérience avec les fouets, mais était motivé par son intention de faire mal.'' Les yeux de Sherlock suivirent les traces de sang à leurs pieds, recouvertes de plastique transparent afin d'autoriser les déplacements autour d'elles. Il y avait beaucoup de taches et de traînés de sang.

''Notre tueur est un homme grand, on peut le déduire grâce aux trace de ses chaussures qui sont remarquablement plus grandes que celles laissées par Thomas et Sean. Ne vous épuisez pas à chercher des empreintes, il les a effacées avec quelque chose. Donc, malgré le fait que ce crime soit partiellement un crime passionnel, il y a réfléchi un certain temps. Il est très religieux car a porté son choix sur la crucifixion. C'est également confirmé par le passage de la Bible abandonné près de la cheminée.''

Sherlock se dirigea vers celle-ci et pointa son doigt vers le bas, à environ soixante centimètres des vestiges d'un feu. Là, fixé sur le sol par du ruban adhésif, se trouvait un passage de l'évangile de St James. Il disait :

Lévitique 18:22 _Tu ne coucheras point avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme. C'est une abomination._

''Quelle théâtralité,'' soupira Sherlock avec dédain avant de faire un geste vers l'âtre ''Il y a les restes d'un drapeau arc-en-ciel dans les cendres. Il provient sans doute de la fenêtre, comme le démontrent les restes de ruban adhésif utilisés pour le maintenir en place.'' Sherlock la désigna et toute les têtes se tournèrent.

''Simplement brillant.'' souffla John dans le silence.

Sherlock se tourna vers John et lui sourit chaleureusement. ''Je n'ai pas encore fini.'' Avec un mouvement souple, Sherlock ramena l'attention générale vers les dépouilles. ''Notre tueur leur a probablement fait la morale alors qu'il les fouettait, les battait puis les étranglait. Il a dû être un peu plus énergique avec ce pauvre Sean, au vu de ses blessures. Il a dû penser l'avoir tué et ne voulait pas le laisser en semi-crucifixion. Ç'aurait été ''trop clément'' envers Sean, selon lui.'' Sherlock roula des yeux avec dédain. ''Honnêtement, les symboles que peuvent vénérer certains. Ça me laisse perplexe.''

Sherlock décrivit un cercle et s'approcha de nouveau de Sean. ''Quoi qu'il en soit, Sean n'était pas tout à fait mort. Sa gorge était complètement ou partiellement écrasée, mais laissait passer assez d'oxygène pour que son cerveau puisse continuer à fonctionner encore quelques minutes.''

Levant son regard vers Thomas, Sherlock continua, ''Il n'en avait pas encore tout à fait finit avec Thomas, quand notre tueur à été interrompu.''

Sherlock se tourna vers Lestrade en lui demandant, ''Vous dites que c'est la femme de ménage qui vous a appelé ?''

Lestrade hocha la tête ''Isabel Bruckner. Elle était hystérique, elle à a peine pu nous donner l'adresse. Elle a demandé à aller à son église après que j'ai pris sa déposition. Un peu inhabituel, mais j'ai pensé que ça la calmerais un peu, donc j'ai demandé à un officier en civil de l'accompagner.''

Sherlock hocha la tête ''Oui, ça pourrait nous être utile plus tard.'' Son regard bleu métallique se posa sur les cadavres alors qu'il reprenait son récit ''Notre tueur entends la femme de ménage commencer à entrer. Il manque de temps. Il prends un couteau, petit et solide au vu de la blessure, et poignarde Thomas au cœur, afin d'être sûr de sa mort.'' le bras de Sherlock fit un mouvement vers Thomas, mimant le geste en prononçant ces mots. ''d'après l'angle de la blessure par rapport à ma main, je dirais que notre homme mesure presque exactement deux mètres.'' Sherlock fit une pause avant de déplacer son bras vers la droite, désignant la fenêtre près de l'arrière de la maison. ''Puis il s'enfuit par la même fenêtre d'où il a arraché le drapeau.''

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Lestrade ne prenne la parole ''Et Sean ? C'est le tueur qui l'a mit de cette façon ?''

Sherlock lui lança un regard noir, ''Ne soyez pas idiot. Comme je l'ai dit, il n'était pas encore mort. Le bruit qu'a fait le tueur en s'échappant, et l'hystérie de la gouvernante l'ont probablement éveillé de l'inconscience induite par le manque d'oxygène. Ses dernières pensées ont été d'être auprès de son amant. Ils ont dû être attachés séparément pendant des heures.'' Sherlock fit un geste vers une longue et large traînée de sang partant de là ou Sean aurait dû être pendu jusqu'à sa position aux genoux de Thomas. ''Dans un dernier acte de défiance, Sean s'est traîné aux pieds de Thomas et s'est attaché avec la corde qui avait servit à le suspendre.''

''C'est presque poétique'' murmura Lestrade.

Sherlock eut un rire sec. ''Sentiments inutiles. Ça énerverait le tueur de savoir que malgré tout ses efforts, ces deux amants sont morts ensemble, enlacés. Assurez-vous qu'une photo ou une description paraisse dans les journaux.''

''Quoi ?'' cracha Lestrade. '' _Vous_ venez de dire que ça le mettrais en colère ! Ça pourrait l'énerver assez pour qu'il tue de nouveau !''

Sherlock fit directement face à Lestrade et ricana. ''J'y compte bien.'' Il prit deux enjambées et leva la main pour couper court à d'autres cris et s'expliqua, ''Les preuves nous disent que nous recherchons un homme passionné par sa cause. Il frapperait de nouveau, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Si on le mets en colère, il pourrait faire une erreur. S'il fait une erreur, nous avons plus de chances de l'attraper.'' Sherlock appuya son dernier point en enfonçant son index dans l'épaule de Lestrade.

Lestrade incendia Sherlock du regard pendant un moment, avant de souffler bruyamment par le nez. Ce n'était pas un consentement verbal, mais ils savaient tous les deux que Sherlock marquait un point.

Après un long moment, Sherlock s'éloigna de Lestrade et commença à compter sur ses doigts alors qu'il passait en revue ses notes. ''A savoir,'' commença t-il ''Que nous cherchons un homme grand, de presque deux mètres. Il est musclé, religieux, est assez intelligent – les meurtres suivants nous diront à quel point – et à une raison forte et personnelle, une sorte de ressentiment envers l'homosexualité et/ou la communauté homosexuelle.''

Sherlock se retourna pour ré-examiner les corps. ''Ces hommes n'étaient pas pauvres, mais ça n'en était pas loin. Ils étaient impliqués dans la communauté homosexuelle ainsi que dans l'église. On peut le déduire grâce à leurs nombreuses photos et à la Bible, qui n'a pas bougé de place, dans leur bibliothèque.''

Lestrade leva un sourcil, incrédule. ''Sherlock, j'ai une Bible dans ma bibliothèque, et je ne suis pas allé à l'église depuis des années.''

Sherlock roula des yeux dramatiquement et pointa la bible du doigt. ''Vous ne voyez donc pas ?! Entre les pages se trouvent des prospectus pour une église.'' Sherlock sortit lesdits prospectus et les fourra dans les mains de Lestrade. ''Il y en a beaucoup, ce qui indique qu'ils ont passé du temps à les choisir c'est quelque chose qu'ils ne feraient pas s'ils n'étaient que membres occasionnels de cette église. Ils étaient des membres actifs.''

Lestrade hocha doucement la tête, retournant les brochures entre ses mains. Le titre sur le devant indiquait qu'il provenait d'une église appelée ''L'église de tous les enfants de Dieu''

''C'est l'église où Isabel à demandé à être conduite.'' observa Lestrade, montrant l'adresse imprimée.

''Brillante déduction, Lestrade,'' dit sarcastiquement Sherlock. ''pour une fois vous êtes quatre pas derrière plutôt que dix.''

''Sherlock !'' s'indigna John, dardant un regard noir vers le détective consultant, à quelques pas de lui.

Sherlock lui rendit son regard pendant quelques secondes avant de laisser échapper un léger soupir et de rapporter son attention sur les corps. ''Ils étaient ses premières cibles. S'il s'agit d'une vendetta contre la communauté toute entière, ces meurtres vont devenir plus dangereux et viseront plus haut. Ce tueur veut que son message soit entendu.''

Lestrade secoua la tête. ''Juste parfait. Je suppose que vous n'avez déduis aucun témoin qui pourrait nous donner un point de départ.''

''Vous avez la femme de ménage.'' lui rappela Sherlock ''Nous avons déjà établit qu'elle fait partie de la même église que les victimes. Le tueur pourrait y avoir été une fois ou deux afin de sélectionner ses victimes. Étant religieux, il se sent probablement à l'aise en commençant avec un groupe religieux, ce qui justifie le fait qu'il ai sélectionné des victimes faisant parties d'une église qui accepte l'homosexualité.''

Un faible cri provenant de sous le canapé fit s'arrêter tout le monde à l'exception de Sherlock. Il se pencha et, après quelques cajoleries, il tenait dans ses bras un petit chat noir. ''Il y avait également le chat. Il a probablement vu le tueur.''

''Vous êtes parfois impossible, Sherlock.'' marmonna Lestrade, avant de s'éloigner.

Sherlock ricana tout seul, caressant doucement le chat. Des doigts chauds effleurèrent les siens et Sherlock tourna la tête pour voir John auprès de lui, caressant également le chat. John lui envoya un sourire rayonnant.

''Tu es incroyable, Sherlock, tu le sais ?'' Sherlock sentit une chaleur se diffuser dans sa poitrine au commentaire de John. C'était ce qui avait en premier lieu différencié John des autres dans l'esprit de Sherlock son émerveillement concernant, pour sa plus grande fierté, les talents de Sherlock. Tout comme lorsqu'il était entré dans sa vie, John ne cessait de surprendre le détective.

''Essayez de ne pas gonfler son égo.'' commenta Anderson en entrant dans la pièce ''Il n'en a pas besoin''

''Parfait timing, Anderson'' constata Sherlock, en lui tendant le chat.

''Qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'en fasse ?'' demanda Anderson, ne bougeant d'abord pas pour prendre le chat.

''C'était leur chat.'' dit Sherlock, désignant de la tête les cadavres.

''Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Appelez la SPA ou quelque chose comme ça.''

Le chat émit une petite plainte de protestation alors qu'Anderson s'avançait enfin pour le saisir.

''Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien'' se moqua John alors qu'Anderson s'éloignait.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil. ''Ne sois pas ridicule. Je suis sûr que cette protestation venait de son mécontentement quant au fait d'être laissée aux mains d'un forme de vie aussi faible qu'Anderson.'' John rit doucement alors que Sherlock se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée.

''Viens, nous avons une longue journée devant nous. Commençons avec la femme de ménage à l'église.''

John suivit Sherlock et le rattrapa sur le trottoir. Ils descendirent la rue dans un silence confortable pendant quelques minutes avant que John ne prenne de nouveau la parole. ''Ils n'étaient pas inutiles.''

Sherlock lança un regard à John ''Pardon ? ''

''Les sentiments de Sean.'' continua John avec un petit sourire, ''ils n'étaient pas inutiles''

''Ça ne l'a pas aidé à rester en vie, si ?'' railla Sherlock.

John secoua la tête. ''Non, mais comme tu l'as dit, ses actions ont créées une situation qui pourrait nous aider à capturer le tueur... en le mettant en colère.

Sherlock s'arrêta brusquement sur le trottoir et fixa son blogueur. John ne pût empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. ''J'ai raison'' murmura John, ''et tu le _sais_.''

L'interruption ne dura qu'un instant avant que Sherlock ne se remette à marcher rapidement dans la rue.

''Ne pas l'admettre ne va pas faire que ce soit moins vrai !'' lança John en le suivant, souriant toujours, devant courir pour le rattraper.

oOoOoOoOo

John et Sherlock tournèrent à l'angle d'une rue et l'église qu'ils cherchaient fût en vue leur trajet à pied avait été bref, trop bref pour faire appel à un taxi. Le bâtiment en lui-même était composé de pierre grise taillée. John devina qu'il devait avoir été vendu à la congrégation par l'Église Anglaise, au vu de son âge. Il possédait un grand clocher et des vitraux qui brillaient à la lumière du jour.

Ça fit sourire John. Il n'était pas vraiment religieux, mais il appréciait l'architecture de ces vieilles bâtisses. Cette part d'histoire était l'un des raisons pour lesquelles John aimait Londres.

''Avance, John'' L'appela Sherlock par dessus son épaule alors qu'il poussait les lourdes portes de bois de l'église.

John secoua la tête et sourit affectueusement à Sherlock, avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Sherlock s'avançait dans l'allée principale, vers un petit groupe de personnes, pleurant près de l'autel, John sur ses talons.

Une femme, petite et robuste s'éloigna du groupe et fit quelques pas vers Sherlock. ''Sherlock Holmes ?'' articula t-elle à travers ses larmes. Ses fins cheveux bruns bougeaient autour d'elle comme un voile. La façon dont ils ondulaient laissa John croire qu'elle les avait récemment coupés, probablement à cause de son travail de gouvernante.

''De toute évidence.'' dit Sherlock, ''Isabel Bruckner ?''

Elle hocha la tête, tenant ses bras sur son ventre, comme si elle souffrait. ''Oui, est-ce l'inspecteur Lestrade qui vous à donné mon nom ?''

Sherlock fit un signe de tête, ''Il l'a fait, mais je lui ai volé son carnet de note de toute façon.'' Sherlock montra le petit cahier ''Au cas où il aurait ''oublié'' quelque chose.''

''Sherlock !'' réprimanda John, lui arrachant le carnet. ''Est ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire ?''

Sherlock haussa les épaules. ''C'était amusant.''

Un rire étranglé provenant d'Isabel ramena leur attention sur elle. ''Désolée,'' dit-elle, amenant une main à sa bouche pour la couvrir. ''vous êtes juste...un couple si mignon. Thomas, Sean et moi étions fans de votre blog, Docteur Watson. Ils auraient étés honorés de vous rencontrer.'' Elle prit quelques grandes inspirations. ''Nous, euh, nous avions une sorte de petit pari entre nous, concernant le moment où vous allez vous passer la corde au cou.''

John se raidit à coté de Sherlock et Isabel tendit la main vers lui, comme pour le réconforter. ''On savait bien que vous étiez pas très publics, en ce qui concerne votre relation.'' appuya t-elle ''On ne voulait pas espionner ni quoi que ce soit. C'est juste que votre partenariat était si évident au travers de votre écriture.''

En entendant le commentaire de Mme Bruckner, un plan commença à se mettre en place dans l'esprit de Sherlock. Il n'y avait qu'un problème ce serait mauvais, vraiment mauvais et égoïste de tirer avantage d'un cas pour initier une intimité physique avec John.

Mais bon, Sherlock n'avait jamais été un saint. Il enroula son bras autour de la taille de John et l'attira à lui. John se tendit imperceptiblement au contact inattendu, ayant l'air d'avoir rosit soudainement. L'embarras, à n'en pas douter. Pourtant, étant le brillant partenaire (professionnel) qu'il était, il suivit le commandement de Sherlock. Ce genre d'impulsion leur avait bien des fois sauvé la mise.

''Nous gardons notre vie personnelle privée, en général,'' commença Sherlock, sa voix de baryton chaude et invitante ''mais nous apprécions votre soutient.''

Isabel approuva de la tête avec un sourire ému. ''Bien sûr.'' Elle regarda autour d'elle un moment, l'église, puis ses compagnons, qui restaient respectueusement en arrière. ''C'est ce genre de soutient qui rends cette église si spéciale.''

Sherlock pencha la tête sur le coté, montrant de l'intérêt. ''Expliquez-vous s'il vous plaît.'' John devina que Sherlock avait déjà déduit tout ce qu'Isabel pourrait lui dire, mais il était appliqué et ne risquerait pas de manquer quelque chose d'important pour une enquête si intéressante.

''Eh bien,'' commença Isabel. ''J'ai rencontré Thomas et Sean pour la première fois alors qu'ils rejoignaient cette église.'' Elle fit une pause et son regard balaya les vitraux.''Ici, personne n'est discriminé. Pas en ce qui concerne les origines, le genre-''

''Ou l'orientation sexuelle.'' finit Sherlock.

Elle approuva. ''Exactement.'' Elle épongea ses yeux avec un mouchoir. ''Je passe mon Master, et Sean et Thomas m'ont offert de m'employer comme gouvernante pour que je puisse payer mes études. Ils étaient un couple tellement adorable. Tellement amoureux.''

Sherlock hocha la tête. Tout cela était en accord avec ses précédentes déductions.

''Je-'' elle s'étouffa un peu, ''Je ne sais pas qui pourrait leur vouloir du mal. Tout le monde les aimait. Ils ont eut l'un des mariages les plus populaires de cette église-'' elle s'effondra en sanglots.

Sherlock lui laissa un moment pour retrouver son calme avant de demander, ''Est ce que de nouveaux membres sont arrivés récemment ? Quelqu'un d'un peu timide par exemple ?''

''Monsieur Holmes'' dit Isabel, '' Autant cette église est familiale, et peut faire office de famille de substitution, autant il s'agit d'une communauté ouverte. Nous avons des membres qui arrivent et qui partent chaque semaine. Beaucoup d'entre eux sont timides. Nous ne posons pas beaucoup de questions. C'est aux gens de décider s'ils se sentent à l'aise ici.''

Sherlock hocha la tête avec un petit soupir ''J'imagine que vous n'avez rien qui pourrait nous aider à retrouver ces membres non plus ?''

Isabel secoua la tête, l'air un peu surprise. ''Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que quelqu'un de l'église-''

''Il est trop tôt pour dire quoi que ce soit, Madame Bruckner. J'ai besoin de plus de données. Sauter aux conclusions maintenant pourrait être désastreux. Laissez moi enquêter, s'il vous plaît.''

Elle hocha la tête de nouveau. ''Bien sûr Monsieur Holmes. Si quiconque peut faire justice à Thomas et Sean, c'est bien vous.''

''Très bien.'' répondit Sherlock. ''Si jamais je doit vous parler de nouveau-''

''Oh je vous en prie'' l'interrompit-elle, ''Prenez ma carte.'' Elle lui mit dans les mains un morceau de papier cartonné marron.

Sherlock approuva. ''Merci de votre aide, Madame Bruckner.''

''Merci _à vous,_ Monsieur Holmes.'' répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Ses yeux se posèrent une fois encore sur John et elle se pencha vers eux, murmurant. ''Juste pour que vous le sachiez, si jamais un jour vous souhaitez échanger vos vœux, cette église serait plus qu'honorée d'accueillir la cérémonie.''

Sherlock sourit et serra John contre lui. ''Nous y penserons, je vous l'assure.''

Isabel eut l'air satisfait. ''Eh bien, si vous voulez bien m'excuser Monsieur Holmes, nous parlions de...des funérailles de Thomas et Sean.''

''Bien sûr'' dit Sherlock. ''Bonne journée.''

Isabel leur offrit un dernier sourire. ''Bonne journée.'' murmura t-elle, avant de se retourner vers le petit groupe.

John s'appuya sur l'épaule de Sherlock alors qu'ils sortaient. Il se dit que c'était pour avoir l'air convainquant, et pour pouvoir murmurer discrètement à l'oreille du détective, pas parce que ça le faisait se sentir bien.

''Tu essayes de jouer sur son empathie ?'' murmura John après qu'ils aient quitté l'église. Sherlock ne s'était pas détaché de lui...probablement au cas où quelqu'un les regarderaient par la fenêtre.

''Naturellement'' répondit Sherlock, murmurant lui aussi, son souffle contre l'oreille de John. John frissonna à cette sensation. ''Merci d'avoir joué le jeu.''

John leva les yeux vers ceux de Sherlock et sourit à la douceur qu'il y décela. ''J'ai confiance en toi, Sherlock, je suis derrière toi. Toujours.''

Ils ralentirent jusqu'à s'arrêter au bord de la propriété de l'église. Sherlock fixait John intensément, et John s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait détourner le regard.

Sherlock se pencha, doucement, sans rompre le contact visuel, jusqu'au dernier moment et pressa un baiser léger sur la joue de John, tout près de ses lèvres. Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent, et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que Sherlock approchait ses lèvres de son oreille.

''Je serais perdu sans mon blogueur.'' murmura t-il.

* * *

Eh voilà pour le second chapitre, encore désolée du retard... Vous avez apprécié ? Pour ma part c'est toujours un plaisir de traduire cette fic. Même si je m'arrache parfois les cheveux pour que tout ça ai un sens. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques et/ou vos conseils =)

A bientôt !  
Uzelle


	4. Chapitre 3 : Il y a quelque chose ici

Eh me voilà de retour pour ce troisième chapitre ! Oui, je sais, ça à été rapide, un peu trop peut-être ?...

Je précise (encore) que rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient : Sherlock est la propriété de la BBC et Mr Moffat. La fanfic est de Dark3Star, que je ne remercierais jamais assez pour m'avoir autorisée à la traduire !

Demini : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours très plaisir d'en recevoir, autant pour moi que pour l'auteur qui est à chaque fois aux anges, quand je les lui traduis. Merci du compliment, j'espère ne pas faire trop de fautes de syntaxe et que tout est bien compréhensible. Voilà le chapitre suivant ! Bonne lecture !

Merci à Adalas pour sa fidélité sur cette fic =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Il y a quelque chose ici

John bailla doucement, étirant ses membres sous les couvertures. Étant quelqu'un de très productif, ce qui lui avait bien servit à l'armée, il ne prenait pas souvent le temps de rester au lit le matin, après s'être réveillé. Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Et pour réfléchir correctement, il devait éviter Sherlock. Il ricana tout seul face à l'ironie de la chose.

En temps normal, c'était Sherlock qui expulsait les gens des pièces ou leur ordonnait de se taire pour pouvoir penser. Quelle ironie.

A cet instant, John avait besoin de mettre de la distance entre lui et le seul détective consultant au monde...pour penser à lui. Au mieux, réfléchir alors que Sherlock était dans les parages était difficile, parce que Sherlock était...Sherlock. Pendant une affaire, quand Sherlock pensait plus vite que ce que la plupart des gens pourraient imaginer, il était impossible de penser à quelque chose sans que ça ne doit immédiatement déduit. Cette difficulté était maintenant handicapante à cause des...sentiments que ressentait John.

Son esprit revint à la clinique, une semaine plus tôt. Peut-être _était-il_ mordu. Il était, pour sûr, gêné par la proximité de Sherlock ces jours-ci. Était-il en train de confondre ces sentiments amicaux, ce lien si fort qu'ils avaient tissé avec quelque chose de plus d'autre?

John se passa une main dans les cheveux, frustré. Est-ce que ça importait ? Même s'il avait des...sentiments pour Sherlock, le célèbre détective consultant l'avait informé _dès le début_ qu'il était ''marié'' à son travail.

Et pourtant...il serait bon qu'il soit fixé, parce que Sherlock déduirait forcément la vérité. Il savait tout. Est-ce qu'il s'en soucierait ? Ces sentiments étaient-ils assez forts pour mériter qu'on les prenne en compte ? Ça _faisait_ un moment depuis son dernier rencard. Peut-être transférait-il simplement ses sentiments romantiques frustrés sur quelqu'un dont il savait qu'il pouvait être sûr ?

John mit l'un de ses bras sur ses yeux et grogna. Ça n'aidait pas. Maintenant il parlait comme son ancienne thérapeute. Donc, il y avait...quelque chose. Et alors ? Ils étaient des amis proches (vraiment très proches), et il ne ferait rien qui puisse risquer cette amitié. Et Sherlock était probablement asexué de toute façon. ''En plus,'' pensa John en lui-même, '' _Je ne suis pas gay !_ ''

Toujours frustré et encore plus confus que quand il avait commencé à réfléchir, John se leva de son lit. Il ne pourrait plus dormir de toute façon. Il enfila une robe de chambre et descendit les escaliers pour faire le petit déjeuner. Sherlock était à la table de la cuisine, exactement comme John l'avait laissé la veille, et était sur l'ordinateur portable de John, évidemment.

''Est-ce que ça t'arrive de dormir ?'' marmonna John, agressif, dans un bâillement.

''Il y a du thé et des toasts sur la table'' dit Sherlock, en les montrant d'un signe de tête.

''Merci.'' dit John, sa mauvaise humeur se dissipant pour l'instant. Ça faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'ils étaient sur cette enquête. Heureusement, il y avait eu plus d'occasions de manger et dormir que d'habitude. Assez bizarrement, Sherlock faisait le petit-déjeuner. John se sentait un peu idiot de se sentir touché par ce fait, mais il l'était.

''Ça doit être un peu froid...tu as mis un moment à descendre.''

Le regard de John se posa sur Sherlock alors qu'il mordait dans un toast. Exemple parfait. Sherlock savait _tout_. Il avait probablement déjà classé les sentiments confus de John comme étant non-substantiels et était passé à autre chose depuis des jours. Il prit sa tasse de thé et en prit une gorgée. Il était tiède, pas chaud, mais toujours bon. Après quelques gorgées, il prit la parole.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au programme pour aujourd'hui ?'' Cette affaire prenait plus longtemps que d'habitude, mais John n'en était pas étonné. Sherlock avait créé un bon profil pour la police, mais trop de personnes y correspondaient. Comme le dirait Sherlock, il n'y avait pas assez de données pour pouvoir avoir quelque chose de plus précis. En fait, ce que Sherlock dirait probablement était, ''Il y a simplement trop d'idiots pour se décider.''

Lestrade avait prit en compte le conseil de Sherlock et avait publié les informations concernant les victimes, comment elles avaient été découvertes. L'un des journaux avait même osé publié une photo des mains de Sean enserrant les genoux de Thomas. Lestrade avait des doutes concernant cette photo mais n'avait pas assez de preuves pour relier son existence à Sherlock.

Sherlock avait pris cette photo, évidemment, et s'était assuré de sa publication. John avait entendu Lestrade enguirlander Sherlock au téléphone le jour de sa parution dans le journal.

Sherlock n'avait pas essayé de cacher quoi que ce soit à John. Il était allé jusqu'à raccrocher au nez de Lestrade pour lui montrer l'original sur son téléphone, et lui expliquer comment il l'avait prise. C'était assez bas, venant du détective consultant, mais John était tout de même impressionné.

Les réactions, autant concernant l'histoire que la photo l'accompagnant, avaient étés pour le moins volatiles. Une vague déferlait sur les communautés religieuses et gays, avec des débats, quelques manifestations. Sherlock trouvait ces réactions trop volatiles pour aller parler aux membres de ces communautés, il voulait attendre. C'était le tueur qu'il voulait déstabiliser pas l'opinion publique. Il avait besoin de faits pour rassembler des données. Sherlock attendait un nouveau meurtre sous peu. Il n'y en avait pas...encore.

Sherlock n'avait toutefois pas été inactif. Il avait passé des jours à éplucher les journaux et l'internet en quête d'informations potentiellement intéressantes. Il avait tout passé au peigne fin, des revues spécialisées, à la presse nationale, en passant par ce qui devait être tous les magazines disponibles en Grande-Bretagne. Il n'y avait toujours pas assez de données pour rétrécir les possibilités, mais ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal de se rafraîchir la mémoire au cas où il y aurait quelque chose de nouveau. La recherche silencieuse de Sherlock avait été agréable pour John, mais il savait que ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Sherlock détacha enfin son regard de l'ordinateur et le fixa sur John, sérieux. ''J'ai besoin que tu sois mon petit-ami, John.''

John cracha son thé, s'étouffant avec. ''P-Pardon ?''

Sherlock grimaça presque. Presque. Il n'essayait pas d'utiliser l'enquête pour pouvoir exprimer ses sentiments envers John...enfin, pas vraiment. Pourtant, le fait que John ne lui retourne pas ses sentiments amoureux faisait mal. Il savait que John était bien loin d'être homophobe son inconfort concernant les présomptions des autres venait plus d'une certaine pudeur qu'autre chose. C'est pourquoi les sentiments de Sherlock étaient inutiles. Sherlock était du côté des perdants pour cette affaire, même si John ne connaissait jamais ses véritables sentiments.

Sherlock secoua brièvement la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, et s'expliqua. ''Les choses se sont en quelque sorte calmées cette semaine, et je pense qu'il est temps d'y faire quelque chose. Nous devons savoir si le tueur avait un intérêt personnel en ce qui concerne la mort de Sean et Thomas, ou si le crime était motivé par leur style de vie. Le problème, c'est que la communauté gay est toujours un peu nerveuse. Nous serions moins intimidants en nous présentant comme un couple.'' Il fit une pause, incertain, son désir de résoudre cette affaire se confrontant avec celui de ne pas énerver John.

John regarda son thé pendant un moment et rassembla ses pensées. Étant donné son état d'esprit, il n'était pas sûr que cette requête lui fasse plaisir ou le rende mal à l'aise. Il était probablement temps qu'il arrête d'analyser pour simplement ressentir. Les sentiments sont peut-être brouillons et illogiques, surtout si l'on en croit Sherlock, mais John avait déjà réglé des problèmes en suivant son cœur. Pourtant...John leva les yeux, rencontrant le regard étonnamment hésitant de Sherlock Holmes.

''Tu penses vraiment que ça pourrait aider avec l'enquête ?''

Sherlock attendit une seconde avant de répondre. ''Oui.''

John hocha la tête dans sa tasse. ''Très bien.'' Après une brève pause, il continua, ''Tu m'as l'air plus prudent que d'habitude. Ça ne te ressemble pas.''

Sherlock s'éclaircit la gorge et se raidit un peu sur son siège. ''Oui, eh bien, si tu n'avait pas été au courant et d'accord, ce plan n'aurait servit à rien. On ne serrait pas un couple très convainquant si tu sursautait à chaque fois que je te touche, n'est ce pas ?''

''Ah'' murmura John en comprenant. ''Donc tu prévoyais de me convaincre de faire partie de ce plan, par un moyen ou un autre ?''

Sherlock sourit ''Je suis sérieux dans mes déguisements''

John rit. '' Ce n'est rien de le dire. Et puis, tu n'avais pas vraiment à t'inquiéter. Tout le monde à l'air de penser qu'on est un couple, de toute façon.''

Sherlock plaça ses doigts sous son menton dans sa pose ''réflexion'' et hocha la tête. ''Vrai. Nous devons faire quelque chose concernant ta réticence à ''sortir du placard'' ''

John secoua la tête, geste contredit par l'étincelle d'amusement dans ses yeux. ''Alors c'est comme ça qu'on va le présenter ? Que tu as réussis à gagner mon cœur malgré ma timidité ?''

Sherlock se leva et réduisit la distance entre eux avec des pas mesurés. Il se pencha vers John, envahissant légèrement son espace personnel. ''Eh bien,'' murmura t-il, la voix sirupeuse, '' On m'a dit que je peux être vraiment charmant _quand_ je le veux.''

John déglutit et rougit sous l'intensité du regard de Sherlock. Le détective consultant était un acteur formidable. Il aurait presque pu y croire...c'est alors que Sherlock se retourna et enfila son manteau et son écharpe. ''Habille-toi vite, John. Notre public nous attends.''

''Okay, j'ai compris.'' répondit John, se levant de table. C'était de la comédie. _De la comédie_. Il allait falloir qu'il garde bien ça à l'esprit.

oOoOoOoOo

Pour une fois, Sherlock ne héla pas de taxi. Au contraire, ils marchèrent, bras dessus-bras dessous, dans les rues de Londres.

''J'arrive pas à voir en quoi ce qu'on fait aide pour l'affaire.'' dit John, son regard interrogatif tourné vers Sherlock.

Sherlock sourit dans la lumière printanière et se pencha, ses lèvres frôlant l'oreille de John. ''Patience, John, Patience,'' murmura t-il ''même en tant que couple, nous aurons de meilleurs résultats si l'on y va doucement.''

John acquiesça. Ça avait du sens. Sherlock avait précisé, avant qu'ils ne quittent l'appartement, que tout ceci était supposé être un déguisement. Il n'aurait pas dû parler si librement il aurait pu ruiner leur couverture avant même qu'ils n'aient commencé. Il serait sans doute plus prudent de se laisser porter par les événements.

Il marcha, perdu dans ses pensées, laissant Sherlock le guider. C'était...agréable d'avoir Sherlock à son bras. Étonnamment naturel. Il se moqua presque de lui même en pensant à toutes ces années passées à démentir le fait qu 'ils étaient en couple. Ça avait juste encouragé les rumeurs et, en fait, avait solidifié ce ''déguisement'' qu'ils utilisaient à présent pour l'enquête.

Pourquoi avait-il tant protesté ? Il n'était pas homophobe, loin de là. A cause du bazar que ça avait été chez lui quand il était plus jeune, il faisait toujours attention à sa vie privée. Eh bien, certaines vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans une partie de Londres que John ne reconnût pas. Les rues étaient parsemées de petites boutiques. Ces commerces semblaient hors-de-prix et vendaient de tout. Principalement des bibelots, de la décoration et de l'artisanat.

John leva la tête et regarda Sherlock, interrogatif.

''J'ai pensé que nous pourrions faire un peu de lèche-vitrine aujourd'hui.'' La voix de Sherlock était plus chaleureuse et amicale que d'habitude. C'est vrai. Il jouait au petit-ami dévoué.

John acquiesça. ''D'accord, mais je ne te passe pas ramener quoique ce soit de ridiculement cher et inutile à l'appartement.''

Sherlock hocha la tête avant de pousser John vers une boutique qui vendait des objets en verre coloré ou peint. Ils étaient jolis à regarder, et John aimait la vue du visage de Sherlock, éclairé par par ces lumières multicolores. Ça lui rappelait un peu les vitraux de l'église.

Vers l'arrière de la boutique, loin des fenêtres, John repéra un mobile de cristal en forme de cœur pendant du plafond. Il le captiva, brillant et coloré même dans le coin le plus sombre du magasin. John n'avait pas réalisé qu'il le fixait jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit une brève toux près de lui, il leva les yeux pour tomber dans ceux, bleus et accueillants, d'un employé.

''Magnifique, n'est-ce-pas ?'' lui demanda le vendeur blond. Son badge indiquait ''Eric'', et son tablier vert décoré avec le logo du magasin, confirmait qu'il travaillait bien à cet endroit.

John reposa les yeux sur le mobile et et acquiesça. ''Comment ça se fait qu'il soit si plein de couleurs alors qu'il est si loin de la lumière ?'' demanda t-il en se tournant vers Eric.

Eric lui fit un sourire adorable. ''On l'appelle le cristal d'aurore à cause de cette particularité. La façon dont il est taillé lui permets de capturer la lumière, même dans les endroits les plus sombres, et de la renvoyer.''

''Une lumière dans la nuit.'' murmura Sherlock, et John se retourna vers lui, surpris. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être sentimental. A propos de quoi que ce soit. Ah, oui. Le rôle du petit-ami, il fallait pas l'oublier.

Eric se tourna vers Sherlock ''Tout à fait ! Beaucoup de nos clients disent trouver la lumière de ce cristal rassurante durant les moments difficiles.''

Sherlock hocha la tête, pensif, avant de faire face à Eric. ''Nous allons en prendre un s'il-vous-plaît.''

John, surpris, commença ''Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit sur-''

Sherlock lui coupa la parole. ''Ce n'est pas inutile, ça t'as fait sourire.''

John rougit, embarrassé par l'attention. Sherlock était sans aucun doute un faux petit-ami attentif. Mais bon, ça avait sûrement – c'était même certain – quelque chose à voir avec l'affaire, et John n'était pas encore au courant, voilà tout.

''Je vous l'emballe de ce pas.'' murmura Eric, avec un sourire complice, son regard allant de Sherlock à John.

Sherlock paya rapidement, et quelques minutes plus tard, il marchaient de nouveau dans la rue. John savait que Sherlock voulait subtilement interroger les gens, il n'avait simplement pas réalisé que ça impliquerait un presque-rencard. Mais Sherlock était l'expert en ce qui concernait les déguisements, et John lui faisait confiance. Il serait mieux de jouer le jeu.

John posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sherlock alors qu'ils marchaient, souriant quand il sentit la petite altération dans les pas du détective consultant. Sherlock n'était pas le seul à pouvoir surprendre. ''Merci'' murmura John. Sherlock serra brièvement son bras, et John sût qu'il l'avait entendu.

Ils errèrent dans les rues un quart d'heure avant que John ne voit une silhouette familière fermer l'une des boutiques d'artisanat.

Sherlock leva une main en guise de salut et appela, ''Isabel !''

Isabel Bruckner se retourna vers eux et sourit. ''Sherlock, John !'' Elle leur fit signe de la main en les rejoignant. ''Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?'' demanda t-elle, s'arrêtant juste devant eux.

''Du lèche-vitrine'' répondit Sherlock. ''Et vous ?''

Isabel se tourna et fit un geste vers la boutique qu'elle venait de fermer. ''Je possède cette boutique. Elle est fermée depuis...eh bien.'' Son visage se fit plus triste. ''Les funérailles étaient hier et, je ne me sens pas encore prête à rouvrir.''

Sherlock hocha la tête, compréhensif. ''Vous étiez très proche de Sean et Thomas'' devina t-il.

''Oui,'' confirma Isabel ''pas simplement à l'église, je les ai, en quelque sorte aidés à se rencontrer.''

Sherlock inclina la tête sur le coté, démontrant son intérêt ''Oh ?''

Isabel acquiesça. ''J'ai rencontré Sean à l'université, et Thomas était l'un de mes clients. Je ne les ais pas directement présentés, mais je leur ai recommandé le même artiste. Thomas cherchait juste à voir de l'art. Sean, lui, cherchait du travail en attendant que son live soit publié...il était auteur, vous savez.''

'' Vous avez donc recommandé cet artiste à Sean pour qu'il soit modèle.'' Conclut Sherlock.

Isabel rosit et approuva. ''C'est un artiste très respectable, et Sean a...avait un si beau corps. Thomas est entré alors que Sean se faisait dessiner...Je crois qu'il s'en est pris plein les yeux.''

''Cet artiste fait-il des portraits ?''

Isabel leva les yeux, surprise. ''Oui, pourquoi ? Vous pensez faire faire le vôtre ?''

Sherlock attira John plus près de lui. ''Le nôtre en fait.''

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage d'Isabel. ''Je vois. Vous faîtes un couple adorable.''

Sherlock lui rendit son sourire. ''Merci.''

''Son nom est Nicholas.'' dit Isabel en cherchant dans son sac à main. ''Je suis sûre d'avoir une de ses cartes ici. Ah !''

Isabel tendit sa main et donna à Sherlock une carte d'un bleu vif.

Sherlock la saisit avec un sourire. ''Merci encore.'' murmura t-il en examinant la carte. ''Nous sommes chanceux,'' dit-il, plus à l'attention de John que d'Isabel, ''Ce n'est pas loin d'ici.''

Isabel jeta un œil au sac pendant au bras de Sherlock quand il désigna une direction. ''Vous disiez faire du lèche-vitrine, mais ce n'est pas entièrement vrai, n'est ce pas ?''

Sherlock rosit un peu. John était, une fois de plus, impressionné par ses compétences d'acteur. ''Vous m'avez démasqué'' répondit Sherlock. ''J'ai acheté un petit quelque chose pour John.''

Isabel eut un autre doux sourire. ''Vous le gâtez trop.'' dit-elle, désignant John.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. ''Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher.''

''Bon,'' commença abruptement Isabel, ''Je vais vous laisser, Messieurs, retourner à vos occupations. C'était agréable de vous revoir.'' Elle fit une pause, son expression devenant sérieuse. ''Faites le moi savoir si jamais vous-''

''Oui,'' l'interrompit Sherlock. ''Je suis désolé de vous dire qu'il n'y a rien de nouveau pour l'instant. J'espère que ça va changer d'ici peu.''

Isabel acquiesça. ''Bien. Sean et Thomas étaient de bonnes personnes ils ne méritaient pas ça.''

Sherlock hocha la tête à son tour. ''Bonne journée Madame Bruckner.''

''Bonne journée, Monsieur Holmes'' répondit Isabel en les dépassant.

John tourna la tête pour la suivre des yeux un moment avant de reporter son regard sur Sherlock.

''Chez l'artiste donc ?'' demanda t-il.

''Chez Nicholas.'' confirma Sherlock.

oOoOoOoOo

Le studio de Nicholas ressemblait à un salon victorien avec son parquet ciré, ses étoffes pelucheuses, ses chaises élégantes et d'impressionnantes tables basses décoratives.

''Ça doit bien marcher pour lui.'' murmura John en regardant autour de lui.

Sherlock appuya sur la sonnette sur le comptoir qui résonna dans l'espace vide.

''Par ici !'' dit une voix douce et féminine, provenant de la salle sur la gauche.

Sans hésitation, Sherlock suivit cette voix et entra dans la pièce, John sur ses talons.

C'était sans conteste une femme qui les avaient invités à entrer. Elle était allongée, nue, sur un large lit recouvert de draps luxueux. Elle était penchée dans un angle étrange. Ses hanches reposant sur le rebord du lit et ses pieds s'y accrochant. Ses bras étaient rejetés au dessus de sa tête, comme si elle avait été projetée sur le lit.

John eu la bouche ouverte un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'artiste à sa droite, la croquant.

''Veuillez m'excuser.'' dit Nicholas sans lever les yeux. ''C'est ma réceptionniste.'' Il désigna son modèle. ''J'ai bien peur d'avoir laissé mes clients un peu sur la touche aujourd'hui.''

La réceptionniste pouffa, ses cheveux bruns remuant sur ses épaules. ''Vous voulez juste attirer plus de modèles potentiels en attirant les gens ici.''

Nicholas sourit derrière son carnet à dessin. ''Coupable.'' Il donna quelques autres coups de crayon avant de lever son regard vers Sherlock et John. ''Eh bien, quelle surprise. Sherlock Holmes et John Watson.''

Nicholas posa son carnet près de lui et se leva pour serrer la main de Sherlock. ''Par pitié dites moi que je peux vous convaincre de poser pour moi.'' s'enthousiasma Nicholas. ''Je ne trouverais jamais d'autre modèle avec ces pommettes !''

Sherlock secoua la tête, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. ''Peut-être poserais-je, mais uniquement avec John, pas seul.''

Nicholas jeta un regard vers John et sourit. ''Bien sûr, un portait avec votre partenaire, c'est adorable.''

John lança un regard de biais vers Sherlock. ''Y-a-t-il quelqu'un qui ne soit pas au courant pour nous ?''

Nicholas rit doucement. ''C'est plutôt difficile de garder un amour comme le vôtre secret.''

John rougit et baissa les yeux.

''Sur quoi travaillez-vous actuellement ?'' s'enquit Sherlock.

Nicholas regarda sa réceptionniste. ''Oh Sheryl m'aide avec une série de nus sur laquelle je travaille. Elle pose bien.''

Sherlock approuva, étudiant Sheryl un moment. ''Puis-je ?'' dit-il en la désignant.

John n'avait aucune idée de ce que Sherlock demandait, mais Nicholas devait le savoir, puisqu'il fit un geste vers Sheryl. ''Tant que ça ne la dérange pas.''

Sherlock regarda Sheryl qui haussa les épaules. ''Allez-y.''

Sherlock s'avança vers elle et regarda une fois encore sa position, avant d'attraper ses chevilles. Sherlock arrangea doucement ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient drapées sur le côté du lit. Puis il saisit ses hanches, la bougeant vers ce même coté, et les aligna avec ses jambes. Ses mains bougèrent ensuite vers son dos, qu'il souleva jusqu'à ce qu'il forme un arc. Sherlock saisit ensuite l'un de ses poignets et apposa la main de la jeune femme sur ses seins, laissant son autre bras plié au niveau du coude, reposant près de son visage. Il prit ensuite le menton du modèle avec l'un de ses doigts et tourna sa tête de façon à allonger son cou. Il se recula un instant avant de se pencher et de saisir la cheville droite et de la plier au niveau du genou, plaçant son pied devant son intimité.

'Ça donne quelque chose de plus intéressant.' pensa John en regardant discrètement Sherlock, puis il garda ses yeux résolument fixés sur le sol. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette manie qu'avaient Sherlock et des femmes complètement nues d'être aussi à l'aise en sa présence ? D'abord Irène, et maintenant...quel était son nom ? Sheryl ?

John entendit Nicholas rire doucement avant qu'il ne dise. ''Faites attention, je crois que vous rendez votre petit-ami jaloux.''

John fusilla le sol du regard. Il n'était _pas_ jaloux. Il ne l'était pas.

Les chaussures de Sherlock entrèrent dans son champs de vision, et John sentit l'un des long doigts froids de Sherlock soulever son menton afin de rencontrer son regard. Abrutit de Sherlock avec cette expression si douce dans ces putain d'yeux magnifiques.

John ferma les yeux quand Sherlock se pencha vers lui, et malgré sa colère, fit un minuscule sourire en sentant ses lèvres à la naissance de ses cheveux.

Après un instant, Sherlock bougea et entoura de son bras les épaules de John. ''Il n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux.'' déclara le détective consultant, ''J'essayais simplement de m'excuser d'avoir interrompu votre séance.''

Nicholas sourit. ''J'aimerais que ayez plus à vous faire pardonner, si c'est de cette manière que vous vous excusez.'' Nicholas examina son modèle et regarda Sherlock. ''C'est une pose fantastique.''

''Heureux que vous l'approuviez.'' répondit Sherlock.

''Avant que je ne reprenne le dessin,'' commença Nicholas, ''devrions-nous établir un rendez-vous pour votre portrait ?''

Sherlock lança un regard à John et demanda, ''Pourquoi pas jeudi, dans deux semaines ?''

John haussa les épaules ''Ça me va.'' Il commençait vraiment à se demander _en quoi_ tout ça allait les aider avec l'enquête.

''Alors c'est bon pour moi aussi'' dit Nicholas, enthousiaste et il prit un agenda qui se trouvait près de lui, sur le sol. ''Disons pour, dix heure ?'' Sherlock et John acquiescèrent et Nicholas gribouilla dans son agenda. ''Comment avez vous entendu parler de moi ? J'ai des gens qui entrent par curiosité, mais mon travail se base essentiellement sur le bouche à oreille.''

Sherlock eut une expression sinistre avant de répondre, ''Isabel Bruckner.''

Nicholas arrêta d'écrire et leva les yeux. ''Ah, j'ai lu que vous travailliez sur le cas de Thomas et Sean. C'est le but de votre visite ?''

Sherlock baissa les yeux vers John et le serra contre lui. ''On peux dire que cette enquête me touche'' il releva les yeux vers Nicholas ''et que cette visite mêle travail et plaisir.''

Nicholas hocha la tête et reposa son agenda. Il semblait plus à l'aise. ''Je les connaissait bien. Isabel vous à peut-être informés que Sean avait posé pour moi ?''

Sherlock acquiesça.

Nicholas secoua la tête. ''Ils formaient un si beau couple. Je ne vois vraiment pas qui aurait pu leur vouloir du mal.''

''Avaient-ils des tensions familiales ?''

''Non,'' Nicholas secoua de nouveau la tête ''leurs deux familles les soutenaient vraiment.''

John sentit Sherlock hocher la tête au-dessus de lui. En plus de ses recherches, Sherlock avait passé en revue les dépositions des familles, ils disaient tous la même chose – personne n'aurait pu vouloir leur faire du mal à ces hommes. Ça devait donc être un étranger, quelqu'un qui prenait leur vie amoureuse d'un point de vu personnel. John devina que Sherlock en était arrivé à la même conclusion. Il avait, après tout, toujours une longueur d'avance.

''Merci de nous avoir ajouté à votre agenda, Nicholas.'' commença Sherlock, sortant tout le monde de leurs pensées respectives. ''Et merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions.''

Nicholas hocha la tête d'un air absent avant de lever les yeux vers Sherlock. ''John ne tarit pas d'éloges à votre encontre sur son blog. Nous sommes entre de bonnes mains.''

Sherlock sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais à cet instant son téléphone sonna.

''Ça doit être Lestrade.'' dit John.

''Vrai.'' répondit Sherlock, saisissant pour une fois son propre téléphone lui-même.

''Allez-y'' Nicholas leur désigna doucement la porte. ''Je vous verrais quand nous ferons votre portrait.''

Sherlock porta le téléphone à son oreille avec une main et de l'autre guida John vers la sortie. Le temps qu'ils soient dans la rue, Sherlock avait rangé son téléphone.''

''Un autre couple.'' marmonna Sherlock.

John grimaça. Il avait espéré qu'ils auraient pu avoir le fin mot de l'histoire avant que ça ne se produise, mais Sherlock n'était qu'un humain après tout. Puis, John se souvint de quelque chose et regarda Sherlock. ''Est-ce que tu as dit à Lestrade qu'on venait ? Est-ce que tu lui as au moins dit _quelque chose_ ?

Un sourire mauvais prit place sur le visage de Sherlock. ''Je dois garder notre bon inspecteur sur ses gardes. De plus, il sait que nous venons. Pourquoi ne le ferions-nous pas ?''

John secoua la tête et sourit malgré lui. ''Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, Sherlock ?''

Sherlock se contenta de ricaner à son oreille.

* * *

Bon, voilà pour ce chapitre.

Je dois avouer que je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite : l'art et moi ça fait 3 (l'art, moi et le gouffre au milieu...) donc concernant la description de la pose...Je ne peux que m'excuser de sa mauvaise traduction.

En tant que lectrice, j'avais trouvé ce chapitre un peu calme, peut-être même trop, un peu utopique concernant nos deux tourtereaux. Et vous ?

A bientôt !

Uzelle


	5. Chapitre 4 :Déductions et sauce chocolat

Voici le chapitre numéro 4, avec un peu plus d'action que le précédent =)

Désolée pour le retard, comme je vous l'ai dit, le travail ne me laisse pas autant de temps que je le souhaiterais...Mais bon, le chapitre est là, c'est le principal, non ?

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Déductions et sauce au chocolat

Après un court trajet en taxi, Sherlock et John se trouvaient devant le porche d'une nouvelle maison. John nota que celle-ci était plus légèrement plus grande que l'appartement reconvertit où Thomas et Sean avaient vécu. Ce couple-ci devait avoir plus de fonds.

Lestrade les rejoignît près de la porte d'entrée, impatient. ''Il était temps Sherlock- oh, est-ce que... mon appel à interrompu quelque chose ?''

John suivit le regard de l'inspecteur et réalisa que Sherlock et lui se tenaient toujours la main. Il sursauta légèrement et se dégagea. ''Ne soyez pas stupide.'' marmonna t-il en regardant le sol.

''Venez Lestrade'' dit Sherlock, prenant les choses en main. ''Montrez-nous les corps.'' Les trois hommes entrèrent dans la maison, suivirent un petit couloir et tournèrent à droite pour entrer dans le salon.

C'était une scène étrangement familière, avec tout de même quelques différences clés.

John prit une inspiration et scanna la scène devant lui. Deux hommes pendaient au plafond cette fois. Pas de haut plafond ni de poutre de support visible, toutefois, des crochets avaient étés fixés dans le plafond et maintenaient les deux hommes bien en place. John doutait que du plâtre serait assez solide pour supporter deux hommes adultes. Donc, les crochets devaient avoir étés fixés aux poutres porteuses qui se trouvaient derrière le plâtre. Bien attachées aux crochets, se trouvaient des cordes qui suspendaient les corps par les poignets.

John fit une brève analyse des cadavres. Blessures similaires aux précédents. Traces de coups sur les tempes (sur les deux hommes cette fois), marques de fouet, strangulation. L'homme le plus près de lui avait de longs cheveux bruns atteignant ses épaules. L'autre victime, elle aussi pendue, avait de courts cheveux roux.

L'homme roux était pendu dans un angle qui, s'il avait été en vie, n'aurait pas été très confortable car il n'était attaché que par l'un de ses bras. Son autre bras pendait mollement à son côté, le poignet cassé et le pouce si démis que John pouvait le voir depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

''Leurs noms sont Bryan'' indiqua Lestrade en montrant l'homme roux ''et Marcus.'' Lestrade était resté à l'entrée de la salle, laissant de cette façon de l'espace au détective consultant et son blogueur pour travailler.

Sherlock examina les corps et la pièce aux côtés de John. Après quelques minutes à le faire en silence, il se tourna pour faire face à John. ''Vos impressions docteur ?''

''Cette fois, aucun d'eux n'est mort par asphyxie.'' John regarda Sherlock un moment avant de continuer. ''Ils sont tous les deux incroyablement pâles, et étant donné la quantité de'' John s'interrompit pour jeter un œil au plastique transparent sur lequel ils marchaient ''sang séché sur le sol, la cause de leur mort était sans doute leur perte de sang.'' Il s'arrêta un moment, regardant le sol puis les corps. ''S'ils étaient morts avant, le sang ne serait pas si sec. Le tueur les a torturés pendant un long moment.''

Sherlock roula des yeux ''Est-ce que tu pourrais être encore plus vague, John ? Combien de temps dure 'un long moment' ?''

John lui lança un regard noir avant de se retourner vers les corps. Mon Dieu, Thomas et Sean avaient étés fouettés, mais Marcus et Bryan avaient étés _torturés_. Leurs corps étaient recouverts de blessures, coupures, marques de fouets, si emmêlées qu'il était difficile de les différencier. ''Au vu du stade de guérison je pense...au moins trois jours. J'ai du mal à croire, même en les voyant, que c'est avec un fouet qu'on leur a fait tout ça...''

Sherlock marmonna quelque chose sur de minuscules cerveaux avant de prendre la parole. ''Ils ont étés torturés pendant quatre jours, John, et le fouet n'est pas responsable de 'tout ça' comme tu dis. Tu ne vois donc pas les coups de couteau ?!''

John s'approcha de Marcus et examina son corps quelques instant avant que Sherlock ne soupire et se rapproche de lui. John tourna la tête juste à temps pour le voir se placer juste derrière lui.

''Concentre-toi sur les corps.'' murmura Sherlock à son oreille, il saisit la main de John et la souleva, pointant quelque chose de son index.

John suivit des yeux la ligne formée par leurs doigts et la vit. Là, dissimulée par le sang séché et les zébrures du fouet, se trouvait une petite marque de perforation, pile sur le cœur. Il regarda Bryan et vit qu'il avait la même blessure. ''Bon sang, celles-ci ne sont que des piqûres comparées à celles de la dernière fois.''

John sentit Sherlock acquiescer et le souffle du détective consultant lui chatouilla les oreilles lorsqu'il parla. ''La pique de la cheminée.''

John tourna la tête en même temps que Lestrade et les quelques autres se trouvant dans la pièce. Tous les outils près de la cheminée semblaient être à leur place, mais en y prêtant attention, John en remarqua un teinté de rouge.

''Emballez le'' ordonna Lestrade à la police scientifique. Ils s'exécutèrent.

''Assurez vous de prendre le drapeau et le passage de la bible.'' précisa Sherlock.

John regarda la cheminée et vit les restes d'un drapeau arc-en-ciel ainsi qu'un papier sous du ruban adhésif transparent. S'approchant, il pût le lire. Il disait :

Révélation 2:2 – _Je connais tes œuvres, ton travail et ta persévérance. Je sais que tu ne peux supporter les méchants que tu as éprouvés ceux qui se disent apôtres et qui ne le sont pas, et que tu les as trouvés menteurs._

''Ces hommes étaient bien plus actifs dans la communauté gay que ne l'étaient Thomas et Sean. Ils étaient supposés être à un rassemblement aujourd'hui.'' ajouta Sherlock.

''Comment-'' commença Lestrade, ne paraissant qu'a moitié surpris.

''Regardez les preuves,'' dit Sherlock, interrompant l'inspecteur. ''Les photos sur leurs murs nous montrent plus de rassemblements, parades et événements, moins de choses personnelles. De plus, il y a des dépliants concernant l'événement d'aujourd'hui sur la table basse. En considérant que personne n'a remarqué leur absence de plusieurs jours, je pense qu'il était prévu qu'ils partent, peut-être en vacances ?''

''Oui,'' soupira Lestrade, résigné. ''Sally, une membre de leur communauté est venue vérifier si tout allait bien étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas venus. On a reçu l'appel à 11 heure ce matin. Vous voudrez l'interroger ?''

Sherlock secoua la tête. ''Inutile. Le tueur prend pour cible des couples gays qu'il ne connaît pas, mais il a un type.''

''Vous voulez partager avec la classe ?'' demanda Lestrade, impatient.

Sherlock fit volte-face vers les corps en parlant. ''Gay, mariés, fortement impliqués dans la communauté.'' Sherlock jeta un regard par dessus son épaule avant de continuer. '' Je vous avait dit qu'il s'attaquerait à des couples plus hauts sur l'échelle sociale.'' Sherlock secoua la tête. ''Il est plus prudent également, plus réfléchi. Il n'est pas écœuré par son œuvre. Probablement un ancien militaire, ou'' Sherlock ramena ses yeux vers Lestrade. ''Ou un ancien agent de police. Quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il fait.''

Sherlock fit une pause et sourit quand il remarqua que Lestrade avait rougit à l'insinuation, puis continua : '' Regardez sous les victimes. D'après les légères traces de sciures dans la moquette crème, les crochets du plafond on étés installés récemment, par quelqu'un de fort. Notez qu'il n'y a pas ni de clous ni de verrou il les a fixés directement dans les poutres porteuses, derrière le plâtre. Il n'y a pas de marques d'hésitation, pas de trous supplémentaire. Grâce à ça, on peut déduire que le tueur a trouvé les poutres à son premier essai. Le tueur était soit familier avec les lieux, ou, plus probablement, a certaines connaissances concernant l'architecture. Il était assez fort pour enfoncer les crochets tout en ne craignant aucune représailles de ses victimes, qui devaient être inconscientes et ligotées, mais pas encore pendues...''

Sherlock aurait continué sans s'arrêter, mais même lui avait besoin de respirer une fois de temps en temps.

''La sciure sur la moquette démontre que le tueur ne se souciait pas de couvrir ses traces, toutefois il y en a moins qu'il ne devrait y en avoir, ce qui suggère que le tueur en à reçu une partie sur ses vêtements.''

''Donc, nous cherchons quelqu'un qui aurait des traces de sciure sur ses vêtements ?'' demanda Greg.

Sherlock lui envoya un regard sévère. ''Vraiment Lestrade, n'avez vous _rien_ appris sur l'observation durant toute ces années où nous avons travaillé ensemble ?'' Sherlock s'avança vers une corbeille à papier dans le coin. ''Vous noterez que le reste de la sciure est ici. Il en reste sur la moquette, donc ce n'était pas une tentative de nettoyer la maison. C'était plutôt un moyen de se nettoyer lui-même. Il est intéressant de remarquer qu'il n'est pas dérangé par le sang mais qu'il s'arrête pour enlever de la sciure de ses vêtements. C'est une vieille habitude. Il devait être habitué à rester présentable en toutes circonstances, ce qui est, une fois encore une indication vers un emploi impliquant un uniforme.''

''Ils n'ont pas d'alliances, pas comme les deux derniers.'' remarqua Lestrade.

''Honnêtement Lestrade, est-ce que je dois tout faire pour vous ? Regardez leurs doigts.'' Sherlock les montra, extatique. ''Il leur à arraché leurs bagues cette fois. Je vérifierais la cheminée à votre place.''

''Vous voudrez les examiner quand nous les aurons trouvées ?'' offrit Lestrade.

''Ce n'est pas nécessaire. C'était un mariage heureux.'' Sherlock fit un geste vers Bryan, ''Il s'est blessé en voulant se dégager de ses liens, probablement pour atteindre Marcus.''

''Et ce tueur homophobe l'a laissé faire ?'' questionna Lestrade.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. ''Sa victime souffrait plus, et il n'a pas réussit à s'échapper, donc ce n'était pas un problème.'' Sherlock s'arrêta et un sourire dangereux apparu sur son visage. ''Mais nous pouvons faire en sorte que ça en soit-''

''Non !'' Lestrade l'interrompit. ''Non, hors de question. Ni détails, ni photos pour la presse. Ils ont eut tout ce qui leur fallait avec la photo que vous avez prise de Thomas et Sean. Comment vous y être vous pris d'ailleurs ? Sûrement votre putain de téléphone.''

''Je n'admets rien, et vous n'avez aucune preuve.'' se moqua Sherlock.

''Cette affaire nous amène beaucoup d'attention, Sherlock.'' dit Lestrade. ''Ne rendez pas cela plus difficile pour nous que nécessaire.''

Sherlock haussa un sourcil accusateur. ''Je n'oserai pas. Viens, John.''

John bredouilla un peu à causa de la surprise en suivant Sherlock à l'extérieur de la pièce. ''Où est-ce qu'on va ?''

''La morgue.'' répondit Sherlock.

''Pourquoi la morgue ?'' questionna John. ''Les corps n'y seront pas avant des heures.''

Sherlock lui sourit par dessus son épaule avant de dévaler les escaliers de la maison. ''Nous n'avons pas besoin de _ces_ corps.'' dit Sherlock.

'Ça, ça va être intéressant.' pensa John en suivant son ami.

oOoOoOoOo

Sherlock et John entrèrent dans la morgue comme s'ils étaient les propriétaires des lieux. Même s'ils ne faisaient pas partie du personnel officiel, ils étaient là assez souvent pour personne ne les arrête.

''Bonjour Sherlock, John.'' Molly les accueillit dans le labo avec un sourire.

John lui rendit son sourire. Sherlock et lui travaillaient toujours étroitement avec Molly sur certains cas. Après son 'retour', Sherlock, en partie grâce à l'insistance de John, avait eu une conversation avec Molly.

John ne connaissait pas les détails mais supposait, au vu de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Sherlock, que Sherlock s'était excusé de certains de ses comportements passés envers Molly, tout en mettant au clair (Gentillement avec un peu de chance) qu'il ne lui retournait pas son affection.

Peu importe les détails, Sherlock et Molly semblaient mieux s'entendre. Molly reluquait toujours Sherlock de temps en temps, mais c'était plus appréciatif et moins amourette de lycéenne.

''Comment se passe l'enquête Sherlock ?'' continua Molly, retirant ses gants et se lavant les mains.

Sherlock se lança dans son explication sans préambule, comme à son habitude. ''Pour le tueur, c'est personnel. Les deux cadavres qui vont arriver sont dans un état épouvantable.''

Molly hocha la tête, reconnaissante de l'avertissement. ''Que voulez-vous dire, personnel ?'' demanda t-elle en se tournant vers Sherlock.

''Il a torturé ses dernières victimes pendant quatre jours avant de les tuer. Le sang était sec le temps que nous arrivions là bas, donc ils étaient morts quelques jours avant que nous ne les trouvions. Toujours aucune empreinte de pas. Je n'ai même pas pu trouver de quoi évaluer sa pointure. Il pourrait les avoir trouvés peu de temps après ses précédentes victimes.''

Molly fronça les sourcils. ''C'est terrible.'' elle fit une pause et mit un de ses lèvres entre ses dents pendant un moment avant de reprendre. '' Est-ce qu'ils...Hum...Est-ce qu'ils ont étés tués pendant qu'ils...'' Molly s'arrêta, les joues rouges.

Sherlock roula des yeux. ''Ils ont pu avoir des relations sexuelles plus tôt ce jour-là, mais non, je suis presque certain qu'ils dormaient quand le tueur à forcé leur porte. Probablement en cuillère, de cette manière, quand il à frappé le premier, le second s'est retourné juste à temps pour être frappé à son tour. Ils ont les même blessures.''

''Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais dû dire ça à Lestrade ?'' demanda John, incrédule.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. ''Je lui ai dit que notre tueur était méticuleux, planifiait les choses à l'avance. Le reste n'est que du détail.''

C'était à John de rouler des yeux. ''Est-ce qu'il y a _d'autres_ détails que tu aurais oublié de mentionner ?''

Sherlock réfléchi un moment avant d'acquiescer. ''J'ai dit que c'était personnel. Quelqu'un proche du tueur, probablement son fils, à été blessé ou tué dans ou par la communauté gay. Ou du moins c'est le cas aux yeux du tueur. Ça colle. Ça rends les choses personnelles, le rends violent. C'est aussi pourquoi il vise des individus dans la communauté plutôt que des groupes. Il veut que sa revanche soit personnelle elle aussi.''

Molly secoua la tête tristement.

''C'est toujours aussi brillant.'' murmura John, impressionné.

Sherlock sourit diaboliquement. ''Tu ne penseras plus que je suis si brillant dans un instant, John.''

John leva un sourcil prudent. ''Pourquoi ?''

Sherlock tourna son regard vers Molly sans s'expliquer. ''Vous avez reçu mon message ?''

''Quand est-ce que tu lui as envoyé un message ?'' demanda John, un peu inquiet.

''Quand tu ne regardais pas.'' dit Sherlock rapidement, les yeux fixés sur Molly. ''Vous avez ce que j'ai demandé ?''

Molly lança un regard interrogateur à John avant de se tourner vers Sherlock et d'acquiescer. ''J'en ai subtilisé à la cafétéria, mais pourquoi ?''

''Ramenez ça ici, voulez-vous ?'' demanda Sherlock. ''Oh, et prenez un appareil photo également.''

''Okay...''Molly s'éloigna en hésitant vers la réserve alors que Sherlock tournait son attention vers John.

Maintenant, John.'' dit Sherlock d'une voix traînante, s'approchant de lui.''Retire ton T-shirt.''

John avala sa salive et recula d'un pas. ''Excuse-moi ?''

Sherlock continuait d'avancer doucement, et John continuait de reculer. ''J'ai besoin d'une photo à présenter à la presse.''

''Quoi ?!''

Le dos de John heurta un mur.

''Il est important de continuer de déstabiliser le tueur.'' Sherlock se reprit un moment avant de dire, ''Il pourrait déjà avoir ses prochaines victimes...''

John fronça les sourcils et regarda le sol, préoccupé. Sherlock avait raison. Bryan et Marcus avaient étés torturés pendant des jours. Ça faisait mal de penser à qu'un autre couple amoureux pourrait déjà être en train de souffrir.

Une paire de chaussures noires entra dans le champs de vision de John, et il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux bleus-gris et sérieux de Sherlock.

''Il saura qu'elle n'est pas vraie.'' commença Sherlock. ''Bon sang, tout le monde le saura, parce que Marcus et Bryan étaient morts quand nous les avons trouvés.''

Sherlock était juste en face de John maintenant, tendant les mains vers les bords de son pull. ''Le rappel, toutefois, va le rendre fou. Le public n'est pas censé ressentir de compassion pour ses victimes, et le déstabiliser pourrait nous donner une chance de l'arrêter et d'empêcher d'autres morts.''

''Tu es un tendre.'' accusa John avec un sourire.

Sherlock lui rendit son sourire. Quand il sentit John se détendre sous ses mains, il enleva rapidement le pull et le T-shirt en dessous.

John glapit de surprise, ses mains couvrant son torse. ''Je retire ça ! Tu es froid et calculateur !''

''La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part, John.'' répondit Sherlock.

Molly revint dans la pièce à cet instant et rougit à la vue de John. ''Sherlock ?'' demanda t-elle.

Sherlock lui arracha presque la sauce au chocolat des mains et se dirigea vers John. ''Reste tranquille où il y aura sur ton pantalon.''

''Sherlock !'' protesta John, en vain. Il fut rapidement recouvert de longues traînées de sauce au chocolat sur toute la moitié supérieure de son torse. ''Quel est _l'intérêt_ de ça ?''

Satisfait de son travail manuel, Sherlock posa la sauce chocolat. ''J'ai en tête d'éditer la photo de sorte à ce qu'elle soit en noir et blanc. La sauce chocolat ajoute simplement la bonne couleur et la bonne texture. C'est ce qu'ils utilisaient dans ce film Américain, Psycho, après avoir découvert que le ketchup et tous les autres colorants rouges devenaient un gris-foncé délavé une fois en noir et blanc. Maintenant ne bouge plus.'' Sherlock se tourna vers Molly. ''Prenez la photo de sorte à ce que l'on ne voit que ma main et une partie du torse de John.''

''Sherlock je ne-'' John s'arrêta en voyant le regard de Sherlock. C'était un brillant acteur, et il jouait avec tout son corps. Il devait avoir essayé de mettre John à la place de Marcus et lui-même de se mettre à celle de Bryan, parce qu'il tendit la main vers John avec une telle expression de besoin que ça le stoppa immédiatement. Sherlock ne le touchait même pas, mais John ne pouvait se détacher de ce _regard_. Sherlock avait cet air, comme s'il l'aimait, mais ne pouvait l'atteindre...C'était si sincère, John y croyait presque lui-même.

''Je pense avoir quelques bonnes prises.'' intervint Molly, l'air un peu troublée.

John la regarda, perplexe. Il n'avait même pas remarqué le flash. Il était si plongé dans ses pensées que ça ?

''Merci, Molly'' dit Sherlock, lui arrachant l'appareil des mains. ''Aidez le bon docteur à se nettoyer, voulez-vous ?''

Et, juste comme ça, Sherlock s'en fut de la pièce avec son trophée.

John cligna des yeux et Molly gloussa. ''Venez là.'' dit-elle, sortant une lingette humide.

John secoua la tête et obéit. ''Je vais le tuer.'' marmonna John alors que Molly et lui commençaient à retirer la sauce au chocolat de son torse.

Molly sourit ''C'est mignon ce qu'il peut vous faire faire même après tout ce temps.''

''Ce n'est pas mignon.'' grogna John ''C'est un cauchemar de colocataire.''

Molly le regarda au travers de ses cils. ''Vous n'arriverez pas à me convaincre que c'est tout ce que vous êtes.''

John la regarda, choqué. ''Molly, non, pas vous aussi. Nous ne sommes pas un couple !''

Molly leva un sourcil en continuant de nettoyer. ''Tout ce que je dis c'est que j'ai vu la façon dont vous le regardez. Et la façon dont il vous regarde.''

John soupira un bon coup en remettant son pull sur son torse (presque) propre. ''Je ne suis pas gay.''

Molly haussa les épaules, mettant ses gants et les lingettes sales dans la poubelle. ''Parfois, Dr. Watson, le cœur veut simplement ce que le cœur veut.''

John secoua la tête et sortit de la morgue. Il n'était pas amoureux de son meilleur ami. Il ne l'était pas...honnêtement.

* * *

Eh voilà ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Uzelle


	6. Chapitre 5 : Moments de clarté

Bonjour à tout le monde !

Voici venir le chapitre numéro 5 ! Un peu plus long cette fois, pour votre plus grand plaisir (j'espère).

Je tiens encore une fois à préciser que malgré toutes mes suppliques, Sherlock ne m'appartient pas...quel dommage !

La fanfic quand à elle, appartient à Dark3Star qui à eu l'amabilité de m'autoriser à la traduire.

Daeriss : Oh mon Dieu, que de compliments ! Attention, je pourrais m'y faire xD L'enquête est effectivement bien ficelée, et tient en haleine, c'est un des choses qui m'a plut avec elle. En espérant que tu apprécies ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture =)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Moments de clarté.

John descendit les escaliers le matin suivant l'incident de la sauce au chocolat, baillant derrière ses mains. Il n'avait pas bien dormi, encore une fois. Saloperie de Sherlock, et saloperie d'enquête. Tout ça mettait le bordel dans sa tête.

''Bonjour'' murmura Sherlock de derrière un journal local. On aurait dit que tous les journaux locaux et nationaux se trouvaient sur la table de la cuisine.

John envoya un regard noir vers le journal entre les mains de Sherlock. ''Je suis toujours en colère après toi.'' marmonna t-il.

Sherlock baissa assez le journal pour hausser un sourcil à l'intention de John. ''Toujours la sauce au chocolat ?''

''Sherlock, c'était tout à fait puéril !'' John eut un soupir exaspéré. ''Et tu aurais pu tacher mes vêtements.''

Sherlock haussa légèrement les épaules. ''Ç'aurait été une amélioration pour le pull.''

John, soupirait, exaspéré en prenant une chaise. Il cligna des yeux et se les frotta. Non, ce qu'il voyait était toujours sur la table. ''Quel genre d'expérience est-ce que c'est ?'' John désigna une assiette couverte et une tasse de thé placées près de sa place.

''Je pense qu'on appelle ça des œufs et des toasts, John.'' dit Sherlock en tournant une page.

John souleva précautionneusement l'assiette dont Sherlock s'était servi en temps que couvercle pour tenir la nourriture au chaud et renifla. Ça sentait bon. Regardant toujours Sherlock, John demanda, ''Je peux le manger sans risque ?''

Sherlock plia son journal afin de pouvoir regarder John d'un œil noir. ''Je ne suis pas si mauvais en cuisine.''

John haussa les épaules et prit une bouchée. C'était bon très bon. Il prit quelques bouchées de plus et une gorgée de thé avant de dire, ''Tes compétences en termes d'excuses ont besoin de perfectionnement, mais les œufs et le thé sont bons. Merci.''

Sherlock sourit et recommença à lire.

''Est-ce que tu as tous les journaux connus d'Angleterre sur cette table ?'' demanda John en regardant autour de lui entre deux bouchées.

''Il m'en manque une vingtaine qui sont plus locaux et de moindre importance.'' réfléchi Sherlock en tournant sa page, ''mais ça suffira pour l'instant.''

John rit pour lui-même. ''Seulement vingt ?''

''Notre photo est dans la plupart d'entre eux.'' ajouta Sherlock.

''Oh pour l'amour de-'' bredouilla John. ''Tu as vraiment envoyé cette photo aux journaux ?! Tu penses vraiment que ça va avoir un si grand impact ?''

''Eh bien, celle là à été publiée elle aussi.'' commença Sherlock, pliant son journal en deux. ''Mais je voulais parler de celle-ci.'' Il plaça le journal près de l'assiette de John avant d'en prendre un autre.

John jeta un œil à la photo, deux fois. C'était lui et Sherlock d'accord, mais pas le gros plan de main et de torse que Molly avait prit. C'était eux deux, marchant, se tenant par le bras dans les rues la veille au matin. Ils avaient capturés le bref moment où John avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Sherlock. Le titre déclarait :

LE FAMEUX DETECTIVE ET SON ''PARTENAIRE''

John scanna l'article. Il insinuait, et avec lui toute autre foutue personne en Angleterre apparemment, que Sherlock et lui étaient des partenaires romantiques. ''C'est dans la plupart des journaux ?'' demanda John, décontenancé.

Sherlock acquiesça et glissa un autre journal à John. ''Cette photo est dans un peu moins de journaux, mais il apparaît qu'elle a tout de même bien circulé.''

John regarda la photo et vit un zoom, une image en noir et blanc de la main de Sherlock se dirigeant vers son torse recouvert de sauce au chocolat. John cligna des yeux, surpris. En noir et blanc et de si près, ça ressemblait vraiment à ce que l'article au dessous décrivait le moment où Bryan avait essayé d'atteindre Marcus. Sauf que, bien sûr, Marcus et Bryan n'avaient pas étés aussi près.

John leva les yeux vers Sherlock qui fouillait toujours les journaux et haussa les épaules. Peu importe. C'était la vie folle et sans dessus-dessous qu'il avait choisie. Il n'avait aucun regrets ou presque.

''Donc,'' commença t-il après une gorgée de thé. ''Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire aujourd'hui Sherlock ? Si jamais tu me dis ''Conquérir le monde'', je te jette mon toast à la figure.''

Sherlock le regarda, interrogateur, pendant un moment. ''Est-ce que tu fais une nouvelle référence à la culture populaire ? Non, oublie, ce n'est pas important. De plus, ce serait gâcher de la nourriture. Nous savons tous les deux à quel point tu aimes les toasts à la confiture.'' Sherlock fit une pause pour tourner une autre page. ''J'ai en tête d'examiner tous les articles traitant de couples disparus, ou autre indice qui pourrait avoir attiré notre tueur.''

''C'est ce que tu as fait toute la semaine Sherlock.'' protesta John. ''Même avant qu'on ne voit le second crime.''

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

''Très bien.'' John laissa échapper un petit soupir. ''Laisse moi finir de manger, me changer, et je t'aiderais à passer en revue les articles.''

Le journal de Sherlock émit un bruit de papier froissé, et juste pour un instant, John cru entendre un faible ''Merci''

Quelques minutes plus tard et une fois changé, John se trouvait assis près de Sherlock à table, cherchant dans les journaux et magazines.

''Cherche toute mention à l'homosexualité, à la communauté LGBT[1] ou à la religion'' lui indiqua Sherlock. ''Les données dont nous avons besoin sont peut-être simplement mentionnées.''

''D'accord.'' murmura John, ses yeux parcourant une page. ''J'imagine que je peux passer les articles sur notre 'relation' ?''

Sherlock regarda John du coin de l'œil. Juste continuer à 'lire' et paraître non-affecté était plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. Après un moment, il murmura ''Il pourrait y avoir des informations intéressantes même là ne les passe pas.'' Après une autre pause, il demanda, ''Est-ce que ça te dérange ?''

John posa son journal un moment et y pensa. Bordel, c'était tout ce à quoi il avait pensé cette semaine et demie, même avant la ruse d'hier de 'soyons un couple.'. ''Non, honnêtement ça ne me dérange pas.'' commença t-il. ''Je ne peux pas vraiment dire comment je me sens par rapport à ça...mais ça ne me dérange pas.''

Sherlock tenta de ne pas bouder dans son journal. Ce n'était pas vraiment une approbation retentissante. Mais là encore, qu'est ce qu'il espérait ? Concentration, rester calme.

''John, il est tout à fait possible que cette ''ruse'' d'être un couple devienne plus importante au fur et à mesure que l'enquête avancera.'' Sherlock avait fait un effort pour examiner les faits à part de ses sentiments pour John et était sûr de dire la vérité. Le fait que c'était, sur certains points, une vérité plaisante, n'était pas le sujet. ''Mais si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec ça, on ne devrait pas continuer.''

John ferma les yeux, les mains croisées reposant contre sa bouche. Sherlock sourit à la ressemblance avec sa propre 'pose de réflexion'.

John tenta de repousser la confusion et de simplement se concentrer sur ce qu'il ressentait. Sherlock méritait une réponse honnête et, mon Dieu, il la voulait lui-même. Il se représenta le bras de Sherlock autour de lui et se rappela les doux papillons qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment. Il visualisa l'instant où Sherlock lui avait acheté le cristal, et le sourire qu'ils avaient échangé. Leurs mains si confortablement enlacées sur une scène de crime qu'ils ne s'en étaient même pas aperçus...Mangeant un bon repas chez Angelo...une minute. Ça n'était pas un rendez-vous, ça. Qu'est ce que ça faisait là ? Non-important-Dieu, maintenant il parlait comme Sherlock. Toujours est-il, il se concentra sur ce sentiment. La chaleur de Sherlock près de lui, une bonne conversation, et le visage de Sherlock à la lumière de la bougie. Ça semblait bien. Très bien.

John ne remarqua pas le doux sourire qui s'était immiscé sur ses lèvres, mais Sherlock le vit. Il refusa, refusa absolument d'y voir autre chose que de l'espoir pour la ruse dont ils discutaient. Autre chose aurait été haut sur l'échelle de la folie, tout comme ce sentiment étourdissant présent dans son cœur de la folie.

John ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard patient de Sherlock. Bon sang, peut-être que le seul moyen pour John d'avoir des réponses était de s'en remettre à cette ruse et de voir où tout ça allait le mener. Une fois qu'il aurait eu ces réponses...eh bien, il pourrait décider que faire à ce moment. ''Je te suis Sherlock, peu importe où cela nous mènera.''

Sherlock maudit le sourire qu'il adressa à John en réponse, mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher, pas plus qu'il n'aurait pu éliminer ses besoins occasionnels de nourriture et de sommeil. ''Très bien alors.'' murmura t-il, et les deux hommes retournèrent à leurs recherches dans les journaux.

oOoOoOoOo

''John, réveille-toi''

Quelqu'un le secouait. John ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Sherlock penché sur la table pour pouvoir atteindre son épaule. John le regarda, absent, pendant un moment avant de lever son visage du journal auquel il était collé. Il se passa une main sur le visage en espérant que l'encre ne l'avait pas taché. ''Hey,'' murmura t-il. ''J'ai dormi combien de temps ?''

Sherlock haussa les épaules, retournant son regard vers ses journaux. ''Pas plus d'une heure.''

John s'étira, causant à son pull de se soulever et révélant une bande de peau nue. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Sherlock. ''Est-ce que Lestrade à appelé ?'' bailla John.

Sherlock secoua la tête.

''Quoi, tu m'as réveillé pour ne pas être tout seul ?''

Sherlock haussa les épaules. ''Tu m'as dit que tu m'aiderais.''

John sourit pour lui-même et regarda le journal sur lequel il s'était endormi. L'encre ne s'était pas étalée donc il n'en avait sûrement pas sur le visage. Bon, c'était déjà ça. ''Quelque chose d'intéressant ?''

Sherlock fit 'hmmm' ''J'ai pu trouver les annonces de mariage des deux couples décédés dans d'anciens journaux.''

John leva les yeux, son intérêt piqué à vif ''Montre-moi.''

Sherlock lui glissa deux journaux. Chacun était ouvert à la page des annonces de mariages, la plupart des faire-parts représentaient des hommes avec des oiseaux quelques uns simplement des hommes ou des oiseaux. Celui de Sean et Thomas fut facile à reconnaître. Ils étaient le seul couple se regardant eux plutôt que l'appareil photo, comme s'ils ne pouvaient détacher leurs regard l'un de l'autre. John sourit. ''C'était un couple mignon.''

Sherlock fit 'hmmm' et continua à lire.

John parcouru des yeux l'autre journal et vit Marcus et Bryan, les bras autour de l'autre, un drapeau arc-en-ciel devant eux. Ils avaient également l'air très heureux.

''Et toi ?'' demanda Sherlock.

''Hmm ?'' John leva les yeux des journaux.

''Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?'' précisa Sherlock.

''Oh.'' John se retourna vers son propre journal. ''Juste quelques articles d'opinion.''

Sherlock haussa les épaules. ''Ennuyeux.''

John acquiesça avec un regard résigné, avant de poser les yeux sur Sherlock. ''Dis, il y a quelque chose que j'aurais voulu te demander.''

Sherlock soupira et reposa son journal. ''Si ça peut arrêter ces interruptions, vas y.''

John n'était pas découragé par l'humeur irritable de son colocataire. Il en avait été assez témoin pour abandonner sa question.

''Eh bien, je pensais-''

''Les miracles ne cesseront donc jamais.'' lança Sherlock. John ignora volontairement son commentaire.

''Et j'ai remarqué que tu étais inhabituellement prévenant avec cette enquête.''

''Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?'' demanda Sherlock.

''Eh bien, normalement, tu ne demandes pas ma permission pour t'aider dans tes déguisements-''

''Je t'ai dit que nous avons besoin que ça paraisse authentique.'' interrompit Sherlock.

''Est-ce que tu vas me laisser finir ?!'' coupa John. Sherlock leva les mains en signe de reddition. Quand John fut certain que Sherlock se tairait, il continua.

''Et tu t'invites en général dans la vie des gens, peu importe ce qu'ils font, les déduisant et leur demandant des réponses.''

''J'ai dit que la discrétion était de mise pour cette affaire.'' répondit Sherlock.

John n'était pas convaincu. ''D'autres cas auraient pût bénéficier de la discrétion et ça ne t'a jamais arrêté dans le passé. C'est l'une des enquêtes les plus compliquées depuis un moment.''

''Et ?'' coupa Sherlock, incapable de se contenir.

''Et je me demandais si tu étais prudent à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avant, avec Moriarty.''

Sherlock se figea. Maudit soit John, maudit soit-il. Personne d'autre que Mycroft n'aurait pu deviner ça. ''Je n'ai pas peur.'' répliqua Sherlock, lançant un regard noir à son colocataire.

''Je n'ai pas dit ça.'' s'empressa de dire John en se penchant vers lui. ''Je ne veux juste pas que l'inquiétude te limite.''

John pouvait voir Sherlock se renfermer, mais il insista, tendant sa main pour la poser sur celle de Sherlock et serra. Ceci fit que Sherlock leva les yeux pour de nouveau rencontrer ceux de John. ''Il ne peut pas y avoir tant de génies dans le monde, et tu as battu tous ceux qui se sont présentés face à toi.''

Sherlock conserva une expression neutre, mais serra la main de John à son tour. Il ne voulait certainement pas répéter les événements qui avaient conduis à sa chute...mais il appréciait le soutien. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de dire, ''Je prendrais ça en considération.''

John lui sourit simplement avant de retourner à ses journaux.

C'était trois journaux plus tard que John se rendit compte qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main. 'Tant pis' pensa John. 'C'est agréable et je ne vais plus m'empêcher d'agir ou réfléchir à mes actions concernant ma relation avec Sherlock.''

Avec la calme sensation de la main de Sherlock dans la sienne, John tourna la page.

oOoOoOoOo

John avait sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents alors que Sherlock s'évadait sur son violon. C'était atroce, vraiment. Quand Sherlock était calme, ou du moins n'était pas énervé, il jouait magnifiquement, et John pouvait l'écouter pendant des heures. Pour l'instant, en revanche, John le tolérait simplement.

Sherlock était frustré. Bon sang, John était frustré. Ils avaient passés trois jours à chercher un indice dans les articles de journaux. Enfin, Sherlock du moins. John étant l'homme normal qu'il était, s'était arrêté pour, comme dirait Sherlock, du sommeil, de la nourriture et sa garde à la clinique 'inutiles'.

John passa sa main calleuse sur son visage et considéra descendre au pub...même s'il n'était que dix heure du était ardu de supporter Sherlock en temps normal. Alors quand il était dans une impasse sur un cas...eh bien. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait dire et qui était recevable concernant ses manières, ou encore la pression que peuvent supporter les tympans avant de commencer à _saigner_...

John soupira bruyamment de soulagement quand Sherlock fit une pause dans son 'jeu' pour s'écraser sur le canapé, en colère.

''Nous _devons_ avoir manqué quelque chose, John.'' se plaignit-il.

''C'est sûr.'' marmonna John, lui jetant un regard noir par dessus son ordinateur portable.

Sherlock lui renvoya un regard tout aussi noir. ''Tu n'aides _pas_.''

''Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui aiderait, Sherlock ?'' demanda John, exaspéré. ''Interroger les amis et la famille des dernières victimes, peut-être ? Ou au moins _lire_ les rapports de police sur leurs dépositions ?''

Sherlock fit un geste de la main dédaigneux vers John et éloigna son regard. ''Inutile, ces hommes ne sont pas connectés, excepté pour la 'communauté' dont ils faisaient tous partie. Marcus et Bryan étaient bien plus investis dans l'activisme et la politique que Thomas et Sean. De plus, Thomas et Sean étaient religieux, et je ne vois aucune preuve de l'inclination religieuse de Marcus et Bryan. Non, c'est le tueur qui est leur lien.''

John posa son front sur la paume de sa main. Il avait redémarré Sherlock.

''Le tueur s'est fait les dents sur les deux premiers ils étaient un un moyen d'aller de là où il était à là ou il va. Il a commencé par un endroit religieux, et nous avons correctement supposé qu'il est religieux lui-même. Il a prit Thomas et Sean pour cible après avoir trouvé leur église. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai également déduit que c'est personnel pour lui, il est important pour lui de blesser la communauté GLBT dans son entièreté en plus d'individuellement. C'est pour cela qu'il cherche des gens plus investis dans la communauté. Son 'message' commence à être entendu et il veut de meilleurs vaisseaux pour ce 'message'. Nous ne le trouverons pas grâce aux similarités des deux couples qu'il à tués je doute même qu'ils se connaissaient.''

Sherlock fit une pause, réfléchissant. ''Ses prochaines victimes seront probablement _très_ élevées sur l'échelle sociale, peut-être même des politiques. C'est l'histoire de ce tueur qui alimente les meurtres. Les détails des vies quotidiennes de ses victimes ne sont importants que s'ils correspondent avec leurs profils évolutifs. Plus nous comprenons son 'histoire' plus nous seront capable d'anticiper ses mouvements. C'est à ce moment que les meurtres cesseront, pas avant.''

Même si sa tête était toujours entre ses mains, John sourit. Il doutait que Sherlock se rende compte que sa voix s'était adoucie lorsqu'il avait parlé d'arrêter les meurtres. Il pensait aux victimes avec empathie. C'était juste l'une des milliers de preuves qui montraient que Sherlock se souciait plus du monde que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Ça réchauffait le cœur de John. De plus, c'était un parfait matériel pour un futur chantage, pour ces jours où Sherlock était _vraiment_ insupportable.

''Tout se mettra en place, Sherlock.'' essaya de le rassurer John. ''C'est ce qui se passe toujours.''

Sherlock soupira irrité et saisit un journal se trouvant sur la table.

John haussa les épaules et tenta de retourner prendre des notes pour son blog. La lecture irritée de journaux était bien plus supportable qu'un morceau de violon irrité. Il avait finit trois phrases avant que Sherlock ne se lève brusquement du canapé avec un ''Oui !'' excité.

''Sherlock ?'' John leva les yeux précautionneusement sur un soudainement très énergique détective consultant.

''Prépare toi, John !'' déclara Sherlock, traversant le salon pour se saisir de son écharpe et de son manteau. ''Nous partons en rendez-vous !''

''Un-un rendez-vous ? Pourquoi ?'' John pris une inspiration mesurée pour calmer son cœur qui battait soudain la chamade.

''Données !'' cria Sherlock triomphalement, nouant son écharpe autour de son cou. ''Il n'y a aucune donnée utile dans les rapports de police, la communauté gay est plus sur la défensive que jamais, donc nous allons faire venir les données à nous !''

''Tu m'as perdu.'' admit John en se levant, sa confusion clairement inscrite sur son visage.

Sherlock roula des yeux et aida impatiemment John à mettre son manteau. ''Je n'ai jamais autant rassemblé d'informations pour une enquête que quand les gens pensaient que je n'écoutait pas. Les gens se sentent plus protégés dans une foule qu'ils ne le devraient leurs langues se délient.''

'Donc nous allons en 'rendez-vous' pour que les gens pensent que nous sommes trop focalisés l'un sur l'autre pour entendre ce qu'ils disent ? En espérant que l'on tombe sur une information intéressante ?''

Sherlock était extatique ''Exactement ! Et je connais l'endroit parfait pour augmenter nos chances !''

John se faisait conduire par son colocataire à l'extérieur de l'appartement et dans un taxi. ''Où ça ?'' demanda John, hésitant.

''Il y a une sorte de rassemblement/festival aujourd'hui par la communauté LGBT je l'ai vu dans le journal.''

John soupira, et commença à se demander si la lecture irritée de journaux était vraiment préférable à un morceau de violon irrité, au vu des résultats.

oOoOoOoOo

C'était, comme John le découvrit, une petite kermesse de rue. Elle s'étendait sur plus ou moins dix rues, et malgré le temps nuageux, il ne pleuvait heureusement pas.

John se rapprocha de Sherlock, à la fois pour ne pas être bousculé par la foule et également pour la chaleur additionnelle. L'été était peut-être 'au coin de la rue' dans on ne l'aurait vraiment pas dit.

Sherlock et John marchaient en se tenant le bras encore une fois, tout comme ils l'avaient fait plus tôt dans la semaine. Sherlock ajusta sa position pour pouvoir passer son bras autour de la taille de John. John lui sourit. Le con l'avait probablement sentit frissonner. S'ils étaient coincés dans cette 'ruse' pour la journée, c'était au moins une façon chaleureuse de la faire.

Ils divaguaient simplement entre les stands, s'arrêtant parfois pour 'faire du lèche-vitrine' ou profiter d'une démonstration, en fonction de ce que le stand avait à offrir.

Des couples de toutes sortes (hommes, femmes et hétérosexuels) évoluaient autour d'eux alors qu'ils marchaient. Étonnement, John commença à capter quelques bribes de conversations.

''Il a fait quoi ?!''

''Chéri...je ne suis pas prêt à parler de nous à mes parents. Ils viennent _juste_ de recommencer à me parler !''

''Oh mon DIEU, tu es _fantastique_!''

''J'en prendrais deux, s'il vous plaît.''

''Tu es sûr que la sécurité est bonne ici ?'' '' Parfaitement, tu es en sécurité, je suis là...''

''Bien évidemment que je ne suis pas au travail, pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai cette peinture que le visage ?''

''Oh wow...il y a beaucoup de monde.''

''Je t'avais bien dit que nous n'étions pas seuls.''

''J'en ai cherché partout.''

En général, ce n'était que des conversations publiques normales. Pourtant, John nota quelques notes sous-jacentes de peur dans l'excitement général. L'excitation, l'ennui, les chamailleries, tout ça était attendu dans ce genre d'endroit. Mais la peur...c'était un peu plus que ce à quoi l'on s'attendait dans une telle foule. Pour la première fois, il apparu à John que peut-être peu de cette crainte avait à voir avec leur affaire en cours. Alors que le tueur était un extrémiste, cette population, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres groupes marginalisés, faisaient face à cette peur quotidiennement, que ce soit en grande ou en petite quantité.

John sentit Sherlock le serrer contre lui. ''Tu y réfléchi trop.'' murmura le détective consultant à son oreille. ''On dirait presque que tu es en train d'écouter aux portes.''

''Je _suis_ en train d'écouter aux portes.'' murmura John en retour.

Sherlock changea soudain de sujet, probablement pour ne pas qu'ils ne se fassent remarquer. ''Tu as faim, amour ? Prenons quelque chose à l'un de ces stands de nourriture.''

John laissa échapper un petit soupir et essaya de se relaxer. ''D'accord.'' dit-il. ''Il est sûrement presque l'heure de manger.''

La file d'attente était heureusement courte et bientôt ils flânaient de nouveau parmi les stands. Sherlock tenait une énorme saucisse sur une pique. John avait essayé de commander quelque chose pour lui-même, mais Sherlock avait insisté que ce serait suffisant pour eux deux. Il avait probablement raison, au vu de ce que Sherlock mangeait normalement, ou plutôt, au au vu de ce qu'il ne mangeait pas.

''Tu boudes encore, chéri.'' murmura Sherlock.

John fixa le sol un moment. Super. Sherlock en était aux petits surnoms maintenant. Il leva les yeux ver son détective consultant, et qu'importe la réponse qu'il avait en tête, elle mourut instantanément sur ses lèvres pour être remplacé par un petit rire contrôlé.

''Tu sais Sherlock, c'est vraiment difficile pour moi de te prendre au sérieux quand tu t'empiffres avec cette saucisse géante.''

''Ha, putain de ha.'' marmonna Sherlock, la bouche pleine. ''Ton manque de motivation dans ce déguisement est frappant.''

John haussa les épaules, essayant de récupérer son souffle. ''Petit-ami ou pas, tu en mets plein la vue en ce moment.''

La seule réponse de Sherlock fut de prendre une autre grande bouchée de la saucisse.

''Hey !'' protesta John. ''Tu avais dit que la moitié était pour moi !'' Il commençait à avoir faim maintenant.

Sherlock, sa bouchée de viande toujours entre les dents, baissa les yeux sur John, une dangereuse lueur d'amusement y brillant.

Les yeux de John s'agrandirent en comprenant, et il essaya de se reculer, posant sa main à plat sur le torse de Sherlock. Sherlock l'ignora complètement. Il se rapprocha de John et se pencha suggestivement.

'La façon la plus rapide de se débarrasser de cet embarras' pensa John, 'est de jouer le jeu.'. Pour sûr, c'était l'embarras qui faisait que ses joues rougissaient de cette façon. S'approchant et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, John saisit la un morceau de la bouchée de viande offerte, et se recula. Ou du moins, essaya. Sherlock ne le laissa pas faire. Plissant les yeux, John mordit, prenant une plus grande part du morceau. Ses doigts se refermèrent par réflexe sur la chemise de Sherlock alors qu'il sentait le jus de la viande lui couler sur le menton, ne rompant à aucun moment le contact avec le regard chaud de Sherlock.

Reposant ses deux pieds sur la terre ferme, John s'essuya la bouche et mâcha, essayant de deviner pourquoi Sherlock avait un air si suffisant.

''Excusez-moi !'' quelqu'un les appelait.

Sherlock et John se retournèrent comme un seul homme et virent une femme mince, aux cheveux roux et bouclés, avancer vers eux. La suivant de près, se trouvait un homme blond de taille moyenne, aux yeux marrons et aux cils si longs qu'ils auraient rendus jaloux un top modèle.

''Êtes-vous Sherlock Holmes ?'' demanda la rousse en s'approchant d'eux.

''C'est moi.'' répondit Sherlock ''A qui ai-je le plaisir de parler ?''

Une main pâle, presque aussi longue et fine que celle de Sherlock fut tendue en guise de bonjour. '' Je m'appelle Lisa.'' se présent t-elle.'' Stephan et moi'' elle montra d'un geste l'homme derrière elle ''travaillons pour le Rainbow Times. Nous écrivons un article sur le festival. Ça vous dérangerait qu'on vous interviewe ?''

Sherlock haussa un sourcil sceptique ''A propos de ?''

''Nous avons vu votre photo dans le Strand.'' commença Lisa.

Oh. Ça.

Lisa insista. ''Nous voulions juste vous demander si les rumeurs étaient vraies ? Vous et le Docteur Watson, vous êtes un couple ?''

Sherlock prit un moment pour préparer sa réponse. ''John et moi mettons un point d'honneur à garder notre vie personnelle, personnelle.'' Lisa sembla se décourager un peu. ''Quoi qu'il en soit'' continua Sherlock en rapprochant John de lui. ''Voyez par vous-même.''

Lisa sembla se réjouir. Même John approuva l'intelligent choix de mots. Sherlock n'admettait rien, mais laissait à Lisa la liberté d'interpréter les choses comme elle le voulait.

''Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ?'' demanda Lisa.

''Plus ou moins six ans.''

John sourit malgré lui. Sherlock comptait le temps où il était ''mort''. Même alors, séparés Dieu-seul-sait combien de kilomètres et par un nombre incalculable de maîtres du crime, ils étaient toujours partenaires. Partenaires de travail, évidemment.

''Six ans est un long moment.'' Lisa haussa un sourcil curieux. ''Entendra t-on les cloches du mariage dans votre futur ?''

''C'est'' répondit Sherlock ''une question très personnelle.''

Lisa approuva, un peu déstabilisée. ''C'est vrai. Je suppose que c'est trop demander qu'un commentaire sur les meurtres de couples gays sur lesquels vous travaillez ?''

John sentit Sherlock se raidir et le regarda, inquiet. Ils se rappelaient tous les deux de cette journaliste dérangeante qu'ils avaient connus peu avant la Chute de Sherlock.

''Si c'est tout ce que vous vouliez.'' dit Sherlock brusquement, avant d'essayer d'avancer.

''Attendez !'' appela Lisa, tendant une main dans leur direction. ''Est-ce que nous pouvons au moins prendre une photo de vous deux ensemble ? Ça irait tellement bien avec notre article.''

Sherlock fit une pause, partagé. Il _détestait_ les reporters. Quoi qu'il en soit, faire une scène n'aiderait sûrement pas l'affaire. Il considéra les conséquences de leur ruse 'nous sommes en couple'. _C'était_ l'un de ses cas les plus longs. ''Et vous nous laisserez partir.'' Ce n'était pas une question.

''Absolument.'' approuva Lisa, et elle fit signe à Stephan de préparer le petit appareil photo qu'il tenait.

Sherlock baissa les yeux vers John, qui le regardait avec une adorable confusion. Sherlock était heureux de ne pas croire en Dieu. Toute divinité saine et bénévolente le punirait pour apprécier autant cette ruse.

John passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres alors que Sherlock commençait à se pencher vers lui. Il eut juste assez de temps pour se demander s'il allait jouer le jeu avant que Sherlock ne pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. John ferma les yeux et s'abandonna instinctivement au baiser. C'était un baiser chaste juste la douce pression de lèvres contre d'autres. Pourtant, John en sentit l'impact jusque dans ses orteils.

* * *

 **[1] GLBT :** La GLBT est en Angleterre ce qu'est la LGBT en France. Autrement dit : Lesbiennes, Gays, Bisexuels et Transgenre.

Eh voilààààà encore un chapitre de bouclé ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

A bientôt !

Uzelle.


	7. Chapitre 6 : De Rois et d'Hommes

Voici le chapitre 6

Bonne lecture à tous et merci de votre patience et de vos reviews, j'en suis très heureuse !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : De Rois et d'Hommes.

''Mais qu'est ce que vous pensez être en train de faire vous deux ?!''

John grimaça Lestrade n'était pas content.

Sherlock et John s'arrêtèrent devant les escaliers devant la maison. Cette dernière maison, cette dernière _scène de crime_ , était la plus grande dans laquelle ils étaient entrés pour l'instant. Lestrade les avait appelés, juste après le petit-déjeuner, les informant qu'un nouveau couple avait été découvert.

Sherlock leva les yeux vers Lestrade et leva un sourcil arrogant.

Le regard de Lestrade se plissa alors qu'il brandissait la une du Rainbow Times. Juste là, en couverture, se trouvaient John et Sherlock, en plein baiser.

John eut un hoquet lorsqu'il la vit, son souffle s'accélérant soudain. Ils ressemblaient vraiment au couple qu'ils prétendaient être. Les yeux de John détaillèrent la photographie, notant la façon dont il se fondait en Sherlock et celle dont Sherlock se fondait en lui comme s'ils avaient étés attirés l'un vers l'autre. John sentit Sherlock passer un bras sur ses épaules et le rapprocher de lui.

''Je sais que ce n'est pas la façon dont tu voulais que le Yard le découvre.'' murmura t-il, son souffle chaud sur son oreille et son cou. ''Je suis désolé.''

John lança un regard vers Sherlock, un instant confus, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les yeux suppliants de Sherlock. Vrai, s'il reniait cette photo maintenant, ici, ça pourrait affecter la 'ruse' qu'ils avaient mis en place. C'était pour cette raison que Sherlock ne s'éloignait jamais vraiment de la vérité dans ses déguisements, il y avait moins de chances que quelqu'un ne le contredise. John avala sa salive et baissa les yeux. Il savait que la photo serait dans un journal, mais il s'attendait tout de même pas à la première page !

Pourtant, ce n'était pas tant le fait que Sherlock et lui soient pris pour un couple qui le dérangeait, mais plutôt que le public s'intéresse à quelque chose de si _privé_...C'était déjà assez que le Sun ai publié quelques photos de son presque-baiser avec Sherlock quand il avait pris cette bouchée de saucisse...John essaya de combattre la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues au souvenir des images et des titres les accompagnant.

''John ?'' murmura Sherlock, et l'ancien militaire leva de nouveau les yeux, rencontrant ceux, toujours suppliants de Sherlock. ''Tu vas bien ?''

John pris une inspiration et approuva. Il faisait confiance à Sherlock, et s'il disait que cette ruse était importante, alors John ferait avec. ''Je vais bien.'' répondit fermement John. ''Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que ce soit en _première page_ , Sherlock.'' John leva les yeux vers Sherlock au travers de ses cils et essaya de faire comme s'il faisait la leçon à Sherlock, comme il l'avait fait à de maintes reprises au sujet des expériences incontrôlées.

Apparemment, c'était une bonne tactique, car Sherlock lui sourit, et se pencha pour lui embrasser le front.

Sherlock se tourna alors, son bras toujours autour de John, vers un Lestrade moins intimidant et apparemment plus confus. ''Mes excuses Lestrade, je ne pensais pas qu'une après-midi avec John vous contrarierait autant.''

Les yeux de Lestrade regardèrent John et Sherlock quelques fois, la colère s'effaçant de son visage. ''Vous êtes en train de me dire que cette photo _n'était pas_ une mise en scène ?'' demanda t-il.

Sherlock leva un sourcil sardonique. ''Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?'' cracha t-il.

Lestrade eut l'air un peu déconcerté, mais ne tarda pas à leur lancer un nouveau regard noir. '' Et ça n'a _rien_ à voir avec l'enquête ?'' demanda Lestrade, brandissant une fois encore le journal.

Sherlock eut un sourire suffisant, et serra John de nouveau. ''Je n'ai pas dit ça. Ça pourrait s'avérer utile.''

Lestrade se passa une main sur le visage et grogna. Après un moment, regardant au travers de ses doigts, Lestrade sourit. ''Même si je ne suis pas content concernant le cirque que vous faîtes avec les médias, je suis content pour vous. Il était temps. Félicitations.''

''Merci.'' murmurèrent John et Sherlock ensemble, se lançant un regard et riant.

''En fait, nous avions un pari sur quand vous alliez enfin vous mettre ensemble.'' marmonna Anderson, l'expression amère. ''J'ai perdu.''

John soupira et appuya un moment sa tête sur celle de Sherlock, abdiquant devant l'inévitable. ''Un pari.'' murmura t-il. ''Bien sûr que vous en aviez un.''

''N'oubliez pas de payer, Anderson.'' sourit Sherlock alors que lui et John étaient finalement autorisés à monter les quelques marches du perron.

''Vous ne faîtes même pas partie du pari !'' lui cria Anderson. Sherlock se contenta de glousser doucement.

Une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans la maison, Sherlock serra John une dernière fois contre lui avant de le relâcher. Ils dépassèrent une entrée élégante et pénétrèrent dans une magnifique pièce. Un escalier sur leur droite menait au second étage. Le plafond était ouvert, de façon à ce que les marches finissaient sur un couloir/balcon que l'on pouvait facilement voir du rez-de-chaussé. Si un dîner mondain était organisé, ce balcon ferait une entrée parfaite.

Légèrement derrière eux, sur la gauche se trouvaient de grandes fenêtres au dessus l'un banc recouvert de coussins, directement construit sur le mur. D'apparence chère, multicolores, des carreaux recouvraient le sol. Il y avait divers luxueux canapés capitonnés, chaises, divans, etc. positionnés dans la pièce, et sous eux, des tapis orientaux. Vers le fond de la pièce se trouvait une énorme cheminée, entourée de deux épaisses portes de bois.

John pris une inspiration en remarquant le cadavre. Il était agenouillé près de la cheminée, ses bras tendus au-dessus de lui, mains croisées. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'homme mort, John remarqua un clou planté dans ses mains superposées, les fixant sur le manteau de la cheminée. Sa tête pendait mollement dans la mort et ses cheveux, que John imaginait magnifiques quand coiffés, étaient blonds, parsemés de gris. Comme les autres avant lui, cet homme était nu. Ses pieds étaient dans la même position que ses mains, l'un sur l'autre, un clou enfoncé au milieu pour les tenir en place.

''Il s'appelle Nathan'' commença Lestrade, restant à l'écart pour laisser John et Sherlock explorer la scène. ''Son partenaire s'appelle Evan.''

John balaya la grande pièce du regard, soudain confus. ''Où est Ethan ? Il a survécu ?''

Lestrade secoua la tête tristement.

''Il est là, John.'' murmura Sherlock, incitant John à se pencher à côté du corps et à regarder dans le foyer. John comprit immédiatement. La cheminée était double, continuant de l'autre côté du mur et permettant à une personne de voir l'autre pièce si elle regardait au milieu, à la place du feu. John remarqua les restes d'un drapeau arc-en-ciel parmi les cendres et secoua la tête.

John figura qu'il y avait un autre manteau de cheminée de l'autre côté du mur. A travers la pièce et derrière les coupes-feu, John pouvait apercevoir un autre corps au sol. John grimaça de sympathie pour les victimes. ''Ils devaient pouvoir se voir au travers du feu.'' John s'avançait vers l'une des portes sur le côté de la cheminée quand il sentit la main de Sherlock sur son bras. John regarda Sherlock, perplexe.

''Une chose à la fois.'' insista Sherlock. ''Examine d'abord ce corps. Faire des allers et retours entre eux ne t'apportera que de la confusion.''

John soupira, ennuyé et recula son bras. ''Très bien.'' Il se remit sur ses pieds en rouspétant, faisant attention à ne pas toucher le corps.

Sherlock se redressa également, regardant autour de lui avec une expression amère. ''Nathan et Evan étaient de grands personnages politiques et des activistes pour les droits des GLBT.''

''Il a raison'' confirma Lestrade, montrant les articles et photos de rassemblements encadrés auprès de photos plus personnelles du couple. ''Comment le-''

''Mycroft me surveille, je le surveille, lui et les gens avec qui il travaille.'' dit précipitamment Sherlock. ''Je vous avait dit qu'il viserait plus haut j'ai donc fait des recherches concernant des cibles potentielles.''

Lestrade se renfrogna à cela. ''Et vous ne vos êtes pas ennuyé à nous le _dire_? J'aurais pût leur donner une protection rapprochée !''

Sherlock plissa les yeux en s'approchant de Lestrade. ''Et vous auriez donné une protection rapprochée aux quarante autres couples auxquels je pensais que le tueur pourrait s'intéresser ? Allez vous escorter chaque couple gay d'Angleterre ? Parce que, c'est basiquement ce qu'il vise.'' Sherlock était juste devant Lestrade maintenant. ''Ça n'aurait jamais été assez organisé pour garder tout le monde en sécurité. Quelqu'un aurait fait une erreur quelque part, et il y aurait eu plus de morts. Nous avons besoin du tueur, pas de suivre des pistes stériles ou inutiles.''

Lestrade avait les lèvres serrées en une fine ligne, mais il acquiesça. Sherlock hocha imperceptiblement la tête en retour avant de reporter son attention sur Nathan. Il fixa le corps pendant un long moment avant de faire un geste vers John. ''Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?''

John sembla un peu déconcerté. C'était là les sixièmes morts et il sentait le poids de cette affaire lui peser sur les épaules. ''Vraiment Sherlock, est ce que ça importe vraiment ? Tu peux faire mieux que n'importe qui.''

''Ça m'aide, John.'' insista Sherlock. ''Ça m'aide vraiment.''

John regarda Sherlock, dubitatif. Le détective consultant le lui avait déjà dit, mais John ne voyait pas comment. Toujours est-il, Sherlock le regardait, impatient et ouvert, et John ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

John secoua la tête avant de se tourner pour examiner le corps. Il avait été torturé, fouetté, battu, étranglé. ''Il a été torturé, pas aussi longtemps ni aussi négligemment que Marcus et Bryan. Cette fois c'était plus méthodique et,'' John prit une longue inspiration ''beaucoup plus douloureux. Il a de nouveau utilisé un fouet ou un martinet ainsi qu'un couteau très aiguisé. Je dirais que Nathan à été torturé pendant au moins une journée.''

''Deux jours.'' corrigea Sherlock.

John jeta un regard à Sherlock avant de continuer. ''Certaines de ces plaies sont plus cicatrisées que celles des autres victimes et d'autres ne le sont pas, certaines de ces blessures ont eu le temps de guérir...'' John examina le corps, pensif pendant un moment avant de poursuivre ''Je pense que le tueur a torturé un partenaire à la fois, de cette façon, tout ce que l'autre homme pouvait faire était d'entendre les cris de son mari.''

Sherlock acquiesça. ''Oui, de toute évidence. Il devient plus méthodique lorsqu'il torture ses victimes, mais utilise toujours les fouets et les couteaux comme armes premières.''

''Voyons si nous pouvons trouver la cause de la mort, d'accord ?'' demanda John en acceptant la paire de gants bleus que lui tendait Donovan et les mettant. Ses mains vagabondèrent légèrement sur le dos de Nathan, cherchant. ''Aha !'' cria t-il, pressant doucement ses doigts sur la ponction sur le côté gauche du dos de Nathan. ''Perforation, probablement directe depuis son dos vers son cœur.''

Les doigts de John parcoururent la blessure un moment, curieux, avant qu'un air de compréhension n'éclaire son visage. ''Cette blessure à été cautérisée !'' La tête de John se baissa soudain vers les dalles de la cheminée et vit une pique droite jetée là, légèrement tachée de rouge. '' Oh, mon Dieu'' souffla t-il ''Le tueur à fait chauffer cette pique dans le feu avant de l'utiliser sur Nathan !''

''Brillant John !'' cria Sherlock, faisant rougir John au rare compliment. ''Maintenant, si tu pouvais me dire pourquoi, je serais vraiment impressionnée.''

John souffla, se sentant un peu sous pression. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait tenir la comparaison avec Sherlock. Pourtant, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'essayer. S'il manquait quelque chose, il le rectifierait. Reculant d'un pas, John balaya le corps du regard, commençant par les mains.

''Il était attaché, comme les autres'' commença John, montrant les blessures autour des poignets de Nathan. John promena son regard autour de la pièce, regardant souvent le plafond. ''Par contre je ne suis pas sûr de savoir où.''

''Au-dessus de la fenêtre, de cette façon il y pendait au milieu.'' expliqua Sherlock.

John plissa les yeux et vit des morceaux de corde ainsi qu'un crochet planté dans la moulure au dessus de la fenêtre.

''Oui, la fenêtre'' dit John, ramenant son regard vers le cadavre. ''Notre tueur à une préférence pour le dramatique. Il avait sans doute l'impression de mette Nathan en disgrâce, comme un exemple pour le monde.''

''N'aurait-il pas dû s'inquiéter que quelqu'un ne voit Nathan et l'interrompe dans son travail ?'' demanda Anderson, tentant de s'immiscer dans la conversation.

''Pas avec les arbres dans le jardin de devant.'' dit Sherlock, impatient.

John acquiesça. ''Ils bloquent la vue des gens, de cette manière, Nathan était 'à la vue de tous' sans risquer que le tueur ne se fasse attraper. Le tueur pouvait avoir son drame tout en évitant de se faire repérer. De cette façon il peut continuer à monter la barre plus haut avec chaque couple qu'il tue.''

''Exactement.'' approuva Sherlock, l'encourageant.

John rosit légèrement avant de reposer les yeux sur les corps. Evan était en vie lorsqu'il avait été cloué au manteau de la cheminée, John en était presque sûr. Il était pris au piège, pouvant seulement voir son amant au travers des flammes. ''Notre tueur devient plus prudent'' conclu John. ''Il a pendu en premier, pour le torturer, puis l'a cloué afin qu'ils n'aient pas de dernière chance de se toucher. Ils étaient seulement capable de se voir au travers des flammes de la cheminée. Cela, combiné avec les citations et images religieuses qui entourent ces meurtres...Il se concentre plus sur sa 'déclaration'...utilisant une imagerie qui implique un feu purificateur , ou le fait qu'il pense que ces hommes devraient payer pour leurs 'péchés'.''

''Quoi d'autre John ?'' pressa Sherlock. John scanna une fois encore le corps du regard. Il ne voyait aucune citation biblique scotchée sur les pavés de la cheminée. Peut-être de l'autre côté ?

John examina le clou retenant les mains de Nathan en place. Le manteau de la cheminée était fait de chêne solide, il supportait donc facilement son poids. Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'au clou dans les pieds de Nathan et se plissèrent. La tuile autour de ses pieds était fendue. Rien de surprenant, mais...''Comment ses pieds sont-ils cloués au sol ? Je pensais que des clous fendraient le carrelage, on peut voir de petites fissures ici.'' John les montra du doigts. ''Comment ses pieds tiennent-ils là ?''

''C'est la bonne question.'' dit Sherlock, une étincelle triomphante dans les yeux. ''Lestrade'' commença Sherlock, enfilant des gants bleus d'examen puis tendant la main dans l'expectative. ''Trouvez-moi des pinces.''

Le visage de Lestrade se contorsionna de confusion. ''Des pinces ?''

''Oui, des pinces, vous êtes dur d'oreille ?''

Lestrade roula des yeux et grogna, mais partit chercher les pinces requises par Sherlock. Quand il revint, il les plaça sans ménagement dans la main tendue de Sherlock avec un regard lourd de sens.

''Vaudrait mieux que ça vaille le coup.'' marmonna Lestrade.

Sherlock lui lança un sourire avant de se placer au-dessus des pieds de Nathan.

''Sherlock ?'' demanda John, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Sherlock saisit la tête du clou fermement avec les pinces et commença à tirer. Deux centimètres, cinq, puis huit...John avala sa salive, un peu déstabilisé. Il n'était pas étranger aux cadavres et aux visions macabres, mais ça, c'était un peu inattendu. Sherlock laissa échapper un grognement lorsque le clou céda enfin...long de quinze centimètres.

''Jésus'' souffla Lestrade en voyant la longueur du bout de métal. La plupart des personnes présentes dans la pièce sursautèrent quand le corps s'affaissa sur le côté, privé du support qui le maintenait en place. Sauf Sherlock et John, qui s'y étaient attendus, évidemment.

''Quel genre de clou est-ce ?'' demanda un membre de la police scientifique, surpris.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. ''Un clou de couverture. Peut-être utilisé pour d'autres gros travaux également.''

''Ça vous dérange si je retire l'autre clou ?'' demanda Sherlock.

Lestrade roula des yeux. ''Comme si je pouvais vous en empêcher, juste ne laissez pas le corps s'écraser sur le sol, il est déjà en assez mauvais état.''

Sherlock approuva. ''Je mets mon meilleur homme sur le coup. John, retiens le corps.''

''Oui, Sherlock.'' murmura John avec une exaspération teintée d'affection, supportant le cadavre en l'attrapant sous les bras.

Sherlock entoura les bras de l'homme mort d'une main et tira avec la pince sur le clou avec l'autre main. Quand le clou fût retiré, ils entendirent un petit bruit métallique. Tout le monde baissa les yeux pour voir une bague en or.

''Son alliance.'' devina Lestrade, se baissant pour la récupérer d'une main gantée.

Sherlock hocha la tête. ''Elle a dû être enfilée sur le clou.'' Les sourcils de Sherlock se froncèrent alors qu'il passait en revue les différentes étapes de ce troisième double meurtre. ''C'est un sacré travail.''

''Sherlock'' appela John, se baissant vers le corps. ''Viens voir ça.''

Sherlock rendit les pinces à Lestrade avant de se pencher près de John. ''C'est intéressant.'' murmura t-il, étudiant le cercle de profondes égratignures qui semblaient faire le tour de la tête de Nathan, comme une couronne.

Sherlock et John se regardèrent et, au même moment, soufflèrent ''Couronne d'épine.''

Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme et se dirigèrent vers la droite de la cheminée.

''Surtout ne prenez pas la peine de vous arrêter pour vous expliquer.'' marmonna Lestrade en les suivant.

Donovan et Anderson partagèrent un regard déconcerté. ''Tu as vu ça ?'' demanda doucement Donovan.

Anderson se secoua ''Je ne plaisantait pas quand je disais que nous n'avions pas besoin de deux d'entre eux.''

''C'est comme s'ils se donnaient la becquée ou quelque chose comme ça.'' approuva Donovan, se souvenant de l'énergie qui semblait flotter dans l'air entre Sherlock et John.

''Anderson, Donovan, bougez vos culs !'' Appela Lestrade depuis l'autre pièce et ils s'empressèrent d'obéir.

Sherlock et John étaient déjà penchés chacun d'un côté du corps lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Evan était étendu sur le sol, sur le dos. Ses pieds étaient superposés, cloués au sol, tout comme Nathan. Ses bras, en revanche étaient étendus de chaque côté, cloués au sol individuellement. Evan ressemblait en tout point à une victime de crucifixion, sauf qu'il était sur le sol et non suspendu à une croix.

Evan était un peu plus petit que son mari, les cheveux d'un blond un peu plus foncé.

''Blessures similaires.'' murmura Sherlock, regardant les égratignures de la ''couronne d'épines'' en particulier.

John approuva sinistrement. ''Il y a quelques blessures partiellement cicatrisées sur Evan également.'' John passa la main au dessus du corps d'Evan, les montrant en poursuivant ''Marques de fouet, blessures de couteau et une autre blessure cautérisée au cœur.'' finit John en montrant le torse d'Evan.

Sherlock désigna les poignets d'Evan. ''Il a également été pendu, il y a des brûlures de cordes et quelques morceaux de chanvre coincés plaies à cet endroit.

John leva les yeux examinant lentement le plafond avant de reporter son regard vers Sherlock, perplexe. ''Où ça ?''

Sherlock prit une petite lampe dans son manteau et l'alluma en direction du dessus de la cheminée, là où les murs rejoignaient le plafond. La lumière fit briller le métal étincelant d'un crochet récemment fixé. Tout comme celui qui se trouvait au dessus de la fenêtre dans l'autre pièce, il était bien fixé, et quelques morceaux de chanvre y pendaient toujours.

John fit glisser son regard sur le mur, observant. Si Evan avait été suspendu à ce crochet, son torse devait avoir été inconfortablement pressé contre le manteau de la cheminée et...John examina une fois encore le corps, trouvant les marques caractéristiques au niveau des côtes comme il s'y attendait. Le bon docteur fit descendre son regard plus bas, remarquant les légères traces de brûlures aux pieds d'Evan. Comme John l'avait suspecté, et comme le confirmaient ces marques, les pieds d'Evan avaient pendus inconfortablement près du feu alors qu'il était suspendu.

John prit un inspiration mesurée et essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas penser à la douleur qu'Evan et Nathan avaient dû traverser. Il y arriva plus ou moins. Ils avaient à faire à un fanatique dont les victimes n'étaient pour lui que des carillons. Se concentrant de nouveau, John regarda le corps et la zone autour. Il fronça les sourcils ''Il n'y a pas de citation de la Bible. Est-ce qu'il n'en a pas toujours laissé par le passé ?''

''Elle est là.'' lui assura Sherlock, prenant les pinces des mains de Lestrade. ''Tenez le pour moi, voulez-vous ? Ça rendra tout ça plus facile.''

John approuva et pressa sa main gantée fermement sur les pieds d'Evan, puis sur sa main droite, puis sur la gauche. Quand la main gauche d'Evan fût libérée, ils trouvèrent son alliance.

Sherlock y jeta à peine un regard avant de déclarer. ''Mariage heureux, évidemment.''

''Évidemment'' se moqua John avec un sourire avant de tendre la bague à Lestrade.

Les membres d'Evan libérés, John et Sherlock étaient facilement capables de le retourner, révélant un morceau de scotch teinté de sang. Les bords du ruban adhésif étaient brûlés où la pique chaude l'avait touché en passant à travers le torse d'Evan.

Sherlock nettoya le sang de sa main gantée et révéla les mots sur le papier, sous le scotch.

Proverbes 16:12 - _Les rois ont horreur de faire le mal._

 _Car c'est par la justice que le trône s'affermit._

Les yeux de Sherlock voyagèrent rapidement des mots à la cheminée puis au visage d'Evan. John eut l'impression qu'un courant d'air lui glaça les entrailles au vu que l'expression dure que Sherlock affichait. Il avait découvert quelque chose, et ce n'était pas bon.

Sherlock se releva brusquement, retirant ses gants et les lançant au loin. John suivit sans poser de question, jetant lui aussi ses gants.

''Sherlock ?'' demanda t-il, inquiet. Sherlock n'agissait pas souvent de cette manière.

''Sherlock !'' Lestrade l'appelait lui aussi, demandant une explication.

''Je vous recontacte, Lestrade !'' dit Sherlock par-dessus son épaule à l'inspecteur, lui faisant un signe de la main.

''Sherlock'' John était un peu essoufflé en rattrapant le détective consultant qui ne courrait désormais plus. ''Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Dit moi.''

Sherlock fit une pause aux portes de la maison, détaillant le visage de John. John vit de l'inquiétude se refléter dans ses yeux ainsi qu'un millier de pensées. Sherlock leva une main, et la plaçant sur l'épaule de John, serra doucement. John s'abandonna au contact, patient.

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, puis la ferma. ''Plus tard.'' murmura t-il, et John acquiesça.

''Okay.'' John ne put s'empêcher de rendre à Sherlock le petit sourire qui se trouvait sur ses lèvres. Il savait ce qu'avoir quelqu'un qui lui faisait confiance signifiait pour Sherlock.

Ils passèrent les portes ensemble, ne s'attendant pas à ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Des flashs d'appareils photos crépitèrent comme des éclairs dès que Sherlock et John passèrent le seuil. Le ruban de la police empêchait les gens d'avancer, mais à peine.

John était vraiment étonné et se rapprocha légèrement de Sherlock. Sans même y penser, Sherlock passa une main autour de la taille de John, le rapprochant encore de lui. Les flashs s'intensifièrent après cela, et la presse commença à crier des questions.

''Sherlock, savez-vous qui est le tueur ?!''

''Sherlock, combien y a t-il de corps ?!''

''Avez vous des pistes prometteuses ?''

Et évidemment, ''En tant que couple gay dans la communauté, comment vous sentez vous par rapport à la vendetta de ce tueur ?''

Sherlock lança un regard noir aux reporters, et commença à les dépasser avec l'aide d'un policier en civil gardant John près de lui tout le long. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la fin du troupeau de reporters, une journaliste extrêmement enthousiaste se pencha par dessus la barricade de la police et désespérément, posa des questions à Sherlock.

''Avez vous peur pour votre amant et vous même ?''

Sherlock s'était positionné à l'extérieur, plus près des reporters, de façon à ce que John se trouve du côté de la maison, plus protégé. Il fit une pause et lança son plus beau regard noir à la reporter. Elle était, clairement, expérimentée mais elle se ratatina tout de même quand Sherlock s'avança vers elle. ''Ma relation personnelle avec John Watson n'est ni de votre ressort, ni de celui de quiconque.'' siffla t-il, collant John à lui. ''Mais je peux vous assurer.'' grogna t-il, menaçant, ''Que je protège ce qui est _mien_.''

John rougit au geste protecteur de Sherlock, essayant désespérément de ne pas être aussi réjoui qu'il l'était. Il ne voulait pourtant pas que cela se transforme en bagarre, il passa donc un bras autour de la taille de Sherlock et serra doucement. Cela eu pour conséquence de faire Sherlock se retourner et le regarder, un peu rouge et clairement inquiet.

''Je vais bien.'' assura John, son sourire grandissant alors qu'il levait les yeux vers Sherlock. Il lui était détacher son regard de celui pénétrant de Sherlock, mais il s'y efforça. L'ancien médecin militaire scanna la zone autour de la foule, se demandant comment ils allaient rentrer à la maison. ''Peut-être qu'on aurait dû appeler un taxi avant de partir.'' murmura John, essayant l'alléger l'ambiance.

Le regard de Sherlock s'adoucit légèrement, et il leva sa main libre pour caresser la joue de John. John sourit et se fondit dans le contact. Une chaleur inattendue se propagea dans ses membres, et John laissa son regard dériver de son peut-être-plus-que-meilleur-ami.

''Pas besoin.'' répondit doucement Sherlock. ''Nous avons déjà un chauffeur.''

John le regarda avec confusion jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le familier, rythmique tapotement d'un parapluie sur le sol. Il eut une expression sinistre et marmonna ''Mycroft.''

Sherlock gloussa et donna pendant un instant une véritable étreinte à John. ''Même si c'est amusant de voir que tu partage mon sentiment négatif vis-à-vis de mon grand frère, aller avec lui sera le moyen le plus rapide de sortir de cette foule.''

John grogna un peu et ferma les yeux. Il appréciait un peu trop le fait d'être tenu par Sherlock. Bien trop. Ils étaient au milieu d'une foule d'agents de police et de journaliste pour l'amour de Dieu ! Et pourtant il ne pouvait s'éloigner. Il était bien, et complètement, baisé.

''De plus,'' La voix de baryton de Sherlock résonna dans l'oreille de John, sérieuse. ''J'ai besoin de lui parler.''

John bougea la tête pour regarder Sherlock, étonné. Il n'avait jamais, ô grand jamais entendu que Sherlock parlait volontairement à son frère. John avala sa salive, observant le visage de son partenaire de longue date. Ça pourrait bien être un peu plus que dangereux.

''Venez vous deux.'' Dit Mycroft, sardonique, en les approchant. ''Vous faites une scène.''

Sherlock et John s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, un peu coupables, et lancèrent à l'aîné des Holmes un regard noir.

Mycroft n'était pas impressionné, et se retourna pour s'asseoir à l'arrière de la Bentley noire qui les attendait.

John sursauta un peu quand il sentit une main encercler la sienne, mais se détendit en réalisant que c'était celle de Sherlock. Sherlock lui fit un petit sourire rassurant avant d'attirer John avec lui dans la voiture. John était pressé contre Sherlock alors que la voiture démarrait et, pour une fois, il ne s'en souciait pas. Quelque chose se préparait...quelque chose de gros.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Le saut

Et on enchaîne avec le chapitre 7 ! Quand y'en a plus, y'en a encore comme on dit =)

Je m'excuse si certains sont religieux, ou pointilleux envers la religion, je n'en ai, personnellement qu'une connaissance tout à fait approximative...si vous trouvez des erreurs n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, j'en tiendrais compte pour les prochains chapitres ^^

Dumini : Effectivement ce tueur est vraiment sadique ! Mais nous croyons en Sherlock, il va bien finir par l'attraper ! Adorable oui, même si je suis sûre qu'il ne serait pas enchanté de savoir que ce qualificatif lui est attribué x) Enfin bon, voilà le chapitre 7, bonne lecture !

Jabjabricot : Merci pour ces compliments, c'est toujours agréable de savoir que ce travail est apprécié. Les oublis de mots oui...je dois avouer que j'étais un peu moins concentrée pour le chapitre 6, et ça s'en est ressentit...Je le déplore mais je vais me rattraper, c'est promis ! ) Voilà la suite, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le saut

John soupira, mal à l'aise, en éloignant ses yeux des murs de sa chambre. Il essayait, très fort, de ne pas penser à ce qu'il se passait en bas.

Quand ils étaient arrivés au 221B Baker Street, Sherlock lui avait demandé à pouvoir parler à Mycroft _seul_. John avait levé un regard blessé vers Sherlock, un peu perplexe. Sherlock lui avait rendu son regard, suppliant. A la fin, John avait soupiré, mécontent et avait monté les escaliers menant à sa chambre.

John faisait confiance à Sherlock, bien sûr, il l'avait toujours fait. C'était fou, vraiment, quand John y pensait. Il avait fait confiance à Sherlock entièrement si tôt après leur première rencontre. Sherlock avait marqué un tournant dans sa vie, et il lui semblait ne jamais avoir assez de leurs courses folles dans Londres depuis le moment où il avait abandonné sa canne chez Angelo...

Un rai de lumière capta son regard et John sourit. Il avait suspendu le cristal que Sherlock lui avait donné à sa fenêtre de chambre. Il avait choisit cet endroit en partie parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Sherlock ne voit son sourire idiot que John avait, peu importe le moment où il le regardait.

Se levant, John alla de son lit vers sa fenêtre. Il était tard dans l'après-midi, et le cristal brillait dans la lumière dorée. John le prit dans sa main, bloquant la plupart de la lumière, mais il continua de briller, fidèle à son nom.

John passa prudemment son pouce sur l'ornement, sentant ses facettes coupantes sous lui. Avoir le cristal dans sa chambre voulait aussi dire qu'il pouvait le voir briller dès qu'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar et qu'il se souvenait du jour où Sherlock le lui avait donné. C'était un sentiment idiot, vraiment, mais il faisait John se sentir mieux.

Les bruits d'une bagarre venant d'en bas firent que John leva rapidement les yeux de son cristal. Le son qui suivit quelques instants pus tard, eut pour résultat John courant vers sa porte et dévalant les escaliers.

John fit irruption dans le salon pour trouver Sherlock et Mycroft l'air un peu échevelés. Une petite table était renversée ou avait été renversée et son contenu était maintenant éparpillé sur le sol. Sherlock faisait face à Mycroft, la posture ouverte, les genoux et les coudes fléchis, les joues rougies. John savait que Sherlock était plutôt bon en combat quand il le voulait, alors le voir dans une posture de combat n'était pas aussi surprenant que de voir Mycroft en abandonner une.

Mycroft n'était pas un combattant aussi expérimenté que Sherlock, mais montrait les signes d'avoir prit part à une bagarre. Ses genoux et ses coudes, se raidissant à présent, avaient étés légèrement pliés quand John était entré dans la pièce. John remarqua également que l'œil droit de Mycroft commençait à enfler, comme s'il avait prit un coup, et les phalanges de sa main gauche était tachée d'une petite traînée de sang.

Mycroft tira sur ses vêtements, les lissant pour se redonner fière allure, et il lança un regard noir à son frère à l'autre bout de la pièce.

''Souviens-toi simplement de ce que je t'ai dit, Sherlock. Tu joues avec le _feu_.''

Les yeux de Sherlock se plissèrent, alors qu'il se campait sur ses jambes. '' _Dehors_ Mycroft.'' siffla t-il.

Mycroft se fit un devoir de porter son regard sur John, puis de nouveau sur Sherlock avant de secouer la tête, critique.

''Maintenant !'' insista Sherlock, faisant un pas en avant.

Mycroft recula d'un pas, et leva les mains en signe de reddition. ''Souviens-t'en juste, quand ce jeu prendra fin, Sherlock, je t'ai prévenu.'' Cette phrase mystérieuse dite, Mycroft quitta la pièce.

John fixa l'aîné Holmes un moment alors que la porte se fermait derrière lui, avant de ramener ses yeux vers Sherlock. Le détective dégingandé se redonnait une apparence plus ordonnée, tirant sur les vêtements lui aussi.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?'' demanda John, sidéré. Les relations houleuses des frères Holmes n'étaient pas un secret, mais John ne les avait encore jamais vus en venir aux mains.

''Ce n'est rien.'' dit Sherlock avec un geste de la main.

John posa ses mains sur ses hanches, en colère. ''Sherlock tu m'as promis des réponses-'' John s'interrompit alors que Sherlock se retournait pour lui faire face. Il avait une méchante coupure qui saignait au niveau de sa joue.

''Seigneur Sherlock, est-ce que je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser seul pour deux minutes ?'' John s'avança et attrapa le menton d'un Sherlock peu coopératif dans sa main afin d'examiner la blessure.

''Techniquement'' commença Sherlock, s'éloignant légèrement de la main de John, seulement parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se fondre dans son contact. ''Mycroft et moi avons parlés pendant plus de quarante minutes.''

John croisa le regard de Sherlock un moment, puis sourit malgré lui. ''Tu es impossible parfois, tu le sais.''

Le souffle de Sherlock se bloqua un peu dans sa gorge. John était proche, trop proche pour qu'il puisse penser convenablement, et Dieu qu'il avait besoin de penser à cet instant. Il était, évidemment en train de faire ce qu'il fallait. Il connaissait tous les détails de cette enquête, et c'était un plan intelligent, non ? Soudainement, Sherlock sentit une légère pression sur ses épaules.

''Assieds-toi Sherlock.'' murmura John, continuant de le pousser dans la direction du canapé. ''Je vais aller chercher de la crème antibiotique et de l'antiseptique.''

Oui, s'asseoir, ça il pouvait faire.

Sherlock plia doucement les jambes et s'installa sur leur canapé vert si familier. Sherlock prit plusieurs inspirations profondes et mesurées en écoutant John fouiller dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Il avait besoin d'être sûr, _absolument sûr_ de son plan. Une fois qu'il l'aurait présenté à John, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. Ça allait, certainement. Ça pourrait les mettre dans la ligne de mire du tueur, mais ça avait aussi une bonne chance d'empêcher d'autres doubles meurtres. Si, bien sûr, John acceptait. John devait être totalement d'accord pour que ça marche.

Sherlock avala sa salive et se força à se calmer alors que John revint dans la pièce avec du coton, un petit tube de crème antibiotique et de l'antiseptique.'C'est un bon plan' se dit Sherlock. 'Oui, un bon plan.'

John s'agenouilla entre les jambes légèrement écartées de Sherlock, complètement en mode docteur. John pressa le coton sur la bouteille d'antiseptique, la retourna, la remit droite et la posa. Sherlock suivait des yeux tous les mouvements de John. John se pencha légèrement en avant, saisissant de nouveau le menton de Sherlock, et tapota doucement le coton humide sur le sang. ''Ça va peut-être piquer.'' souffla John, intensément concentré sur son travail, et Sherlock se sentit coincé.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire rattraper par des sentiments idiots. Il avait besoin de se concentrer, mais tout ce sur quoi il pût se concentrer pendant de longues minutes furent les petits mouvements que John faisait avec sa main en tapotant la coupure de Sherlock.

A un moment, John posa le coton, et étudia la joue de Sherlock et acquiesça pour lui-même. ''Je pense que le saignement s'est arrêté.'' murmura John, se posant sur ses talons et entourant le coton couvert de sang d'un mouchoir.

John commença à se lever pour jeter le coton usagé, mais s'arrêta en sentant la main de Sherlock sur son poignet.

''Sherlock ?'' demanda John, confus.

Sherlock serra doucement le poignet de John avant de l'attirer sur la canapé. John suivit le mouvement et s'assit près de Sherlock, plaçant le kit de premier secours sur la table basse en même temps. Ils se tournèrent afin de se faire face correctement, John pliant une jambe sous lui et laissant l'autre pendre sur le canapé.

John regarda Sherlock, attendant une explication, des réponses. Quelque chose avait perturbé Sherlock depuis qu'ils avaient examinés le corps d'Evan, et John ne laisserait pas Sherlock s'en tirer sans une complète explication...il ne pouvait le faire, pas depuis la Chute de Sherlock.

Sherlock regarda John, puis éloigna ses yeux, puis les reposa sur John. La bouche de Sherlock s'ouvrait, se fermait, mais toujours aucune explication.

Finalement, avec un soupir frustré, Sherlock se leva du canapé et commença à arpenter le salon. John se tourna pour suivre les mouvements de Sherlock des yeux, toujours assis, mais les deux pieds sur le sol cette fois.

John regarda Sherlock faire des allers-retours pendant un moment avant que le détective consultant ne parle. ''Notre tueur est un fanatique.'' commença Sherlock. ''C'est une guerre sainte pour lui il est là pour punir la communauté et les couples individuels des tords dont il pense qu'il a été victime. Notre plus gros problème pour le moment est qu'il y a trop d'idiots qui correspondent à cette description...''

Sherlock se tu un moment et John intervint. ''Oui, je sais déjà ça, Sherlock.''

Sherlock eut un soupir étranglé avant de se tourner vers John. ''John, j'essaie de te présenter un argument, là, soit gentil d'écouter.''

''Oh.'' souffla John, surpris. Sherlock ne s'était jamais dérangé à lui exposer ses arguments du début à la fin jusqu'alors. Il déblatérait juste d'incroyables déductions et présentait la conclusion. Si la plupart des gens n'était pas assez rapide pour suivre, c'était leur problème. John avala sa salive. Ça devait être gros. ''Je t'écoute.'' murmura enfin John, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Sherlock.

Sherlock supporta le regard de John un bref instant avant de recommencer à faire les cents pas. ''Ce tueur choisit des profils de plus en plus haut et de plus en plus riche au fur et à mesure de ses meurtres.''

John approuva, pour montrer qu'il suivait.

''Il a commencé n'importe comment, dans un moment de facilité.'' continua Sherlock, ''puis, il est devenu plus organisé, mais agissant toujours sur une vive émotion, colère, haine, comme le montrent les deux corps trouvés en second.''

Sherlock fit une pause et John hocha de nouveau la tête, il suivait toujours. Sherlock avait adopté sa 'pose de réflexion' alors qu'il faisait des allers et retours dans la pièce.

''Avec son dernier double meurtre,'' continua Sherlock, en désignant de ses index le plafond. ''Le tueur à créé une imagerie gothique et religieuse. Ce n'est pas un génie, malheureusement, et ses motivations sont trop ordinaires pour qu'on puisse le qualifier ainsi. Il s'échauffe maintenant, mais il fait également des erreurs tout comme nous le voulions.'' finit Sherlock en faisant face à John, les deux mains étendues, juste devant lui et sur les côtés de sa tête, comme s'il était arrivé à un grand point.

John fixa son colocataire un moment, la bouche légèrement ouverte, avant de secoua et tête et d'admettre, ''Oui, tu m'as perdu quelque part.''

Sherlock souffla, irrité, et se mit à genoux devant John, gesticulant fortement, comme si ça pouvait aider à faire passer le message qu'il tentait de faire comprendre au petit cerveau de John. ''John, il nous a fait un plan, d'où il va frapper ensuite.''

John se lécha les lèvres par réflexe, et ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Sherlock de commencer à s'expliquer, quand l'homme plus grand prit une pile de papiers et une bible de sur la table basse. Sherlock les étala rapidement sur les cuisses de John.

''Là.'' commença Sherlock, montrant les papiers. ''Ce sont les photocopies de chaque citation de la Bible que nous avons trouvées. La première : Lévitique 18:22 Tu ne coucheras point avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme. _C'est_ une abomination. I la mit toutes ses cartes sur la table avec celle-ci, il est seulement concentré sur sa colère contre les homosexuels.''

Sherlock chercha un moment dans les papiers avant de mettre la seconde citation devant eux. ''Celle-ci dit : Révélation 2:2 – Je connais tes œuvres, ton travail et ta persévérance. Je sais que tu ne peux supporter les méchants que tu as éprouvés ceux qui se disent apôtres et qui ne le sont pas, et que tu les as trouvés menteurs. Là, il se proclame comme étant la personne qui 'débarrassera le monde de ces méchants' ou quelque chose d'aussi absurde.''

Sherlock marmonna pour lui-même, parcourant une copie de la Bible du Roi James avant de tomber sur la citation qu'ils avaient trouvée aujourd'hui. ''Ah, la voilà : Proverbes 16:12 - Les rois ont horreur de faire le mal. Car c'est par la justice que le trône s'affermit.'' Sherlock posa son doigt près du passage et leva les yeux sur John. ''Cette citation, combinée avec le schéma que nous avons vu se construire, ainsi que la parodie de couronne d'épines que le tueur a placé sur Nathan et Evan ne nous mène qu'a une seule conclusion.''

John fixa les photocopies, puis la bible, puis Sherlock. ''Il va, quoi'' s'embrouilla John. ''S'attaquer à la Famille Royale ? De ce que je sais, aucun d'entre eux n'est gay.''

Sherlock roula des yeux et souffla au travers de ses lèvres pincées, faisant voler les mèches sombres sur son front.''Ne soit pas idiot John. Ce n'est pas au noyau de la Famille Royale qu'il va s'attaquer...'' Sherlock fit alors une pause, et John se pencha vers lui, suspendu, comme d'habitude, à chacun des mots de Sherlock. ''...mais la reine a un cousin. Son nom est Albert, et il va se marier à son partenaire de longue date, Trevor, dans un mois et demi.''

John était béat, il fixait Sherlock, incrédule. '' _Non_.'' souffla t-il, n'y croyant pas. ''Comment est ce que ça colle avec les autres meurtres ?''

''Pense aux victimes.'' insista Sherlock, comptant chaque couple sur ses doigts. ''Thomas et Sean étaient le couple 'normal'. Marcus et Bryan étaient très actifs dans la GLBT et se battaient pour les droits des gays. Nathan et Evan ne sont pas seulement des activistes, mais avaient l'argent et le renfort politique pour avoir un impact. La seule chose qui relie ces hommes, mis à part l'homosexualité et l'influence grandissant envers la politique, est leurs mariages. Ils avaient tous un mariage heureux, ou aussi près qu'ils le pouvaient par rapport aux lois.''

Sherlock fit une pause pleine de sens, saisissant un journal récent, la Une proclamant la nouvelle légalité du mariage gay en Grande-Bretagne. ''Maintenant, non seulement la Reine et le parlement ont donné leur accord pour l'acceptation du mariage gay,'' insista Sherlock ''mais l'un des premiers à se marier est-''

''Albert'' finit John, figé.

Sherlock approuva, semblant se calmer un peu, maintenant que John et lui en étaient au même point.

John s'enfonça un peu dans le canapé, enregistrant tout. ''Donc, tu penses que le tueur va pourchasser Albert et Trevor juste avant leur mariage ?''

''Non,'' Sherlock secoua fortement la tête, étonnant John. ''Ce serait trop simple. Tu vois, c'est bientôt le début de l'été et 'l'heureux couple' préparent une lune de miel dans les Hamptons de New York, en Amérique. Les tuer là-bas rendrait son message choquant et international.''

''C'est diabolique.'' murmura John, appuyant sa tête sur une de ses mains. John leva la tête puis fit un geste souple de la main. ''Donc, tu as un plan ?''

Sherlock évita son regard et s'appuya sur ses talons. Est-ce qu'il se mordait la lèvre ?Impossible.

''Sherlock ?'' pressa John, s'avançant un peu, le regard pour une fois baissé vers son meilleur ami. ''Tu as un plan, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as toujours un plan, même un farfelu, de dernière minute.''

Sherlock prit une inspiration, leva les yeux et soutint intensément le regard de John. ''J'ai une _idée_ pour un plan.'' concéda t-il ''mais il ne fonctionnera que si tu es d'accord je veux dire, complètement.''

Les sourcils de John frôlèrent l'implantation de ses cheveux. ''Ça doit être un sacré plan. Tu ne me demandes pas ma permission d'habitude.''

Sherlock resta silencieux un moment, son regard étudiant celui de John. ''Celui-ci ne marchera pas sans ta permission.'' souffla Sherlock, les joues paraissant un peu rouges.

John se pencha, maintenant intrigué. Les boucles sombres de Sherlock touchaient presque son front. ''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' murmura t-il.

Sans briser le contact visuel, Sherlock tendit la main et saisit celle de John. John se recula un peu dans son siège, surpris du geste. Sherlock devait être inquiet à propos de quelque chose. John serra doucement la main de Sherlock, ''Écoute, tu me demandes d'abord,'' commença t-il. ''J'apprécie cela. Si je ne peux pas faire quoique ce soit, je te le dirais. Pas de ressentiments. Spécialement en considérant toutes les fois où tu m'as jeté dans tes plans farfelus, quoi qu'il en coûte.''

Sherlock rit et regarda leurs mains jointes, passant son pouce sur les doigts de John ce faisant. ''Être proche d'Albert et Trevor, les suivre dans leur lune de miel nous mettrais dans la meilleure position pour attraper le tueur avant qu'il ne frappe, cette fois.''

John hocha la tête, suivant. ''Nous devons être proches mais pas trop, où nous ferons fuir le tueur.''

Sherlock lui fit un petit sourire pincé en étudiant leurs mains liées. ''Ce serait mieux si nous étions également d'inconscientes et potentielles cibles par la même occasion.''

John hochait toujours la tête. Ça avait du sens. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils se mettraient en danger pour une enquête. Sherlock et lui avaient une attraction malsaine envers le danger. ''Nous pourrions l'appâter de cette façon, en restant proches et cibles potentielles.'' devina John.

Sherlock acquiesça mais resta silencieux pour le moment.

''Alors quoi, nous partirions en vacances en tant que couple ou quelque chose comme ça ? Ce ne serait pas choquant, au vu du nombre de fois où nous avons étés dans les journaux en temps que couple ces temps-ci. Bordel, nous serons probablement dans les journaux demain. Je t'ai dit que j'étais d'accord pour cette ruse, quel est le problème ?''

Sherlock recommença à passer son pouce sur les doigts de John, finissant par le poser au-dessus de l'annulaire gauche de John et le laissant là. Prenant une inspiration, Sherlock leva les yeux et soutint le regard de John. ''Le tueur ne prends pour cibles que les couples _mariés_ , John.''

John se raidit un peu sur le canapé, la tête lui tournait.

Sherlock insista. '' Pour l'instant, ils représentent la pire des insultes pour lui.''

''Es-Est ce que ça n'aura pas l'air un peu suspect ?'' demanda John, essayant désespérément de ne pas rougir, et échouant. ''Il doit savoir que nous sommes sur l'affaire.''

''Ce ne sera pas suspect s'il croit que nous avons abandonné l'enquête.'' Sherlock s'autorisa d'espérer juste un peu maintenant. John n'avait pas dit non, il discutait des détails.

Les sourcils de John se froncèrent de confusion. ''Pourquoi abandonnerions-nous l'affaire ?''

''Si nous pensons qu'elle est résolue.'' répondit Sherlock. ''Une des choses les plus frustrantes à propos de cette affaire est ô combien de gens peuvent avoir le mobile pour perpétrer ces crimes. Si nous nous arrangeons pour que quelqu'un en prenne la responsabilité, quelqu'un dont la police ferait toute une scène pour l'arrêter, nous devrions pouvoir endormir le tueur, le rendre complaisant. Nous l'avons déjà mis en colère. Si nous le rendons paresseux, et nous présentons comme cibles potentielles, il frappera sans doute, simplement pour se venger.''

Les yeux de John parcouraient le visage de Sherlock, essayant de le suivre de donner un sens au raisonnement du détective. ''Tu n'es pas du genre à piéger les gens.''

Sherlock secoua la tête. ''Bien sûr que non, nous, le Yard, et la personne qu'ils arrêterons seront au courant. Le Yard de retiendra cette personne que pour un temps, le temps que attrapions le vrai tueur.''

''Et tu penses que tu peux convaincre Lestrade d'accepter ?'' demanda John, incrédule.

Sherlock lança un regard à John et haussa un sourcil, comme pour lui dire 'Tu doutes de moi ?'

John rit. ''C'est vrai, tu le mènes par le bout du nez.''

Sherlock haussa les épaules. ''Faire en sorte que quelqu'un ai l'air bon en résolvant des crimes pour lui a quelques avantages.''

John sourit affectueusement, puis regarda ailleurs, pensif. Son visage s'adoucit, avant de baisser de nouveau ses yeux vers Sherlock, semblant ne pas y croire. ''Tu...Tu veux te marier avec moi ?''

''Oui'' répondit Sherlock sans hésitation, et John sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Sherlock serra de nouveau les mains de John, et insista. '' Ça ne marchera que si tu le veux , John. Amener la ruse à ce niveau apportera plus de moments intimes, en fonction de ce qui semblera le plus logique sur le moment. Ça n'aura pas l'air vrai si tu as l'air de simplement tolérer le fait d'être touché. Il faudra que ça ait l'air aussi vrai que possible.''

John avala sa salive, durement. Il venait à peine de s'avouer qu'il était attiré par Sherlock, et maintenant il était supposé _l'épouser_? Ça n'allait pas aider son béguin, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais, encore une fois, Sherlock lui demandait. Sherlock lui demandait parce que leur amitié lui importait mais aussi pour que tout ça soit plausible, John en était sûr. Il pouvait voir l'inquiétude percer sous les traits de Sherlock. Il ne voulait pas endommager leurs relations. Sherlock avait, à sa façon, exprimé son soulagement à l'accueil chaleureux que John lui avait donné lors de son retour d'entre les morts. Sherlock ne voulait certainement pas tout gâcher maintenant. Ça et il était prudent plus sur ses gardes depuis Moriarty. Inquiétude pour eux deux, pour leur relation, et pour l'affaire. C'était ce qui motivait cela.

''John'' murmura Sherlock ''Tu n'as pas à faire ça si tu ne le veux pas.''

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sherlock ne s'inquiétait jamais d'avoir la permission de quiconque s'il avait besoin de leur aide sur une affaire. John avait perdu le compte du nombre de plans qu'il avait dû suivre à l'aveugle au cours des années. Il était possible de Sherlock devienne en quelques sortes plus prudent concernant ce cas en général. Après tout, la dernière affaire qui avait duré si longtemps avait résultée avec la chute de Sherlock...De toute façon, John était certain qu'une partie, si ce n'est l'entièreté, de l'inquiétude de Sherlock venait du fait qu'il ne voulait pas endommager sa relation avec John. C'était un preuve positive prouvant que Sherlock tenait autant à John qu'à l'affaire. Il était même possible que Sherlock tienne plus à John qu'a l'enquête. Cette pensée fit rougir John.

Est-ce que ce serait si terrible ? C'était juste un stupide béguin. Ça pouvait être un moyen pour lui de dépasser cette fixation sur Sherlock sans blesser personne, et d'aider Sherlock à résoudra ce cas.

''Okay. Je marche.''

Sherlock avait toujours l'air prudent. ''Tu es sûr ? Même si nous ne devrons pas consommer le mariage, nous devrons feindre une lune de miel en suivant discrètement un autre couple en vraie lune de miel.'' Sherlock s'efforça d'avoir l'air calme en insistant. ''Nous pourrions nous trouver dans une situation qui inclurait la chimie et la biologie. C'est tout ce que c'est, de la chimie et de la biologie. Je ne veux pas de sentiments blessés ou d'excuses.''

John rougit et regarda ailleurs. C'était la façon de Sherlock de dire que l'un d'eux ou les deux d'entre eux pourraient se retrouver excités à cause de...choses. Eh bien... tant qu'ils le comprenaient à ce moment, et qu'ils réagissaient en adultes.

John dut réprimer un rire à cette pensée. Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien être mature là dedans ? John baissa les yeux sur Sherlock et le trouva en train d'attendre la réponse de John. Toujours nerveux à l'idée de blesser ou d'aliéner John par inadvertance.

John retira sa main gauche de la prise de Sherlock et caressa le côté du visage du détective consultant, essayant de lui transmettre qu'il serait à l'aise avec ce qui pourrait se passer. ''C'est bon, Sherlock.'' murmura t-il. ''Tout est okay.''

Sherlock lui sourit, mettant sa main sur celle de John, la gardant sur son visage.

''Les gens vont demander comment je t'ai demandé en mariage par contre.'' spécula John. ''Nous allons devoir penser à une bonne histoire.''

''Je t'ai demandé en mariage.'' insista Sherlock, reposant leurs mains jointes sur les cuisses de John.

''Qui croirait que Mr 'Je-suis-marié-à-mon-travail' serait celui qui ferait la demande ?'' demanda John, amusé par l'idée. ''Tu as dit qu'il fallait que ça reste aussi près de la vérité que possible.''

''Ça peut l'être.'' assura Sherlock, balançant son poids de façon à n'être que sur un genou.

''Sherlock ?'' demanda John, plus que surpris.

Sherlock prit une fois de plus les mains de John et leva son regard brillant vers John, le clouant sur place. ''John Hamish Watson, je n'aurais jamais pensé tomber amoureux. J'avais toujours vu l'amour comme une dysfonction chimique du côté perdant une n'aurais jamais pensé rencontrer un sentiment que je ne pourrais rationaliser ou ignorer, puis je t'ai rencontré. Quelqu'un de si simple, avec les pieds sur terre, et si plein de surprises. Je ne pourrais toujours pas te dire pourquoi tu as tiré sur ce taxi, mais tu étais là. Tu m'as protégé de moi-même depuis ce jour.''

John regardait Sherlock, transporté. Sherlock devait mélanger une description de l'amitié qu'ils avaient forgés avec de la romance.C'était pour l'enquête, évidemment, pour que John ai un réel souvenir à se présenter si on lui posait des questions sur la demande. Même en sachant cela, John se trouvait transporté.

''Et pourtant, je n'ai pas pu te dire je t'aimais, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque trop tard.'' Sherlock avala sa salive et fit une pause, pesant ses prochains mots. ''Mais je savais que je t'aimais quand j'ai sauté de St Bart.''

John prit une inspiration, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela rentre en ligne de compte.

''C'était pour cela, plus que pour toute autre raison, que je devais feindre ma mort. Je ne pouvais rien laisser t'arriver. Si ça pouvait te garder en sécurité, je le ferais de nouveau.''

''Idiot'' souffla John.

Sherlock lui sourit en réponse. ''La plupart des gens le sont, particulièrement en ce qui concerne l'amour.''

John ne put faire autrement que de lui sourire en retour.

Sherlock leva leurs mains liées vers ses lèvres et embrassa les phalanges de John. ''Tu as fait de moi un idiot plein de sentiments, John Watson.'' murmura t-il, regardant John au travers de ses cils. ''et je ne peux y trouver de remède. Seras-tu mon mari ? Veux-tu m'épouser ?''

Sherlock avait l'air si sincère, comme s'il pensait chaque mot.

''Oui, Sherlock.'' murmura John ''Je le veux.''

Sherlock lui sourit. ''Tu vois ? Facile. Maintenant on a une histoire.''

John cligna des yeux et se secoua alors que Sherlock se levait et s'asseyait près de lui sur le sofa. Ça pourrait être plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé et jeta un regard à Sherlock. ''Donc, et maintenant ?''

Sherlock s'installa dans le canapé, reprenant sa 'pose de réflexion'. ''Nous devrions aller voir Ms Bruckner demain, je pense qu'elle pourra nous aider à trouver un 'tueur' pour que le Yard l'arrête. Quatre jours sont assez pour ne pas éveiller les suspicions, c'est à ce moment que nous planifierons l'arrestation. Nous pourrons annoncer notre engagement peu après.''

John approuva. ''C'est poétique.''

''Nous voulons être dans les Hamptons juste avant Albert et Trevor, donc ça te laisse environ trois semaines pour planifier le mariage.''

''Quoi, attends Sherlock, je ne vais pas préparer un mariage entier tout seul !'' protesta John.

Sherlock lança un regard à John du coin des yeux. ''Pourquoi pas ?''

''Parce que !'' insista John. ''Un mariage devrait être préparé par les _deux_ personnes concernées.''

Sherlock fit un geste de la main. ''Détail.''

''Oui.'' répondit John. ''Détails. Ceux que tu vas préparer en même temps que moi.''

Sherlock plissa les yeux et se pencha légèrement en avant. ''Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?''

''Tu as dit que tu voulais que ce soit aussi réel que possible, non ?'' demanda John. ''Eh bien si nous nous mariions vraiment-''

''Nous allons vraiment nous marier.'' intervint Sherlock.

''Tu sais ce que je veux dire.'' contra John. ''Si c'était réel, je trouverais un moyen de te faire participer. Le mariage est un partenariat, Sherlock, et un la cérémonie est une célébration de ce partenariat. Ce n'est pas bien sauf si les deux parties ont leur mot à dire.''

Sherlock soupira dramatiquement, se renfonçant dans le sofa et couvrit ses yeux d'un de ses bras. ''Tu vas me battre à froid avec cette excuse du 'on doit faire que ça ai l'air réel' n'est ce pas ?''

John sourit. ''Ne donne pas de flingue à un homme, sauf si tu sais où il va le pointer.''

Sherlock laissa son bras retomber sur ses cuisses et regarda John une nouvelle fois. ''C'est noté.''

John appuya sa tête sur le sofa et sourit. C'était toujours amusant de jouer avec Sherlock. Sherlock s'approcha de John sur le sofa, faisant se toucher leurs jambes. John leva la tête et regarda son détective consultant.

Sherlock leva sa main droite et la plaça sur l'épaule gauche de John, la laissant là. ''Je vais t'embrasser maintenant, John.'' murmura t-il.

John sentit une vague de chaleur et son souffle s'accéléra légèrement. Sherlock se pencha vers lui, ses yeux bleus/gris capturèrent le regard de John et le retint, figé. Quand John sentit le souffle de Sherlock sur son visage, il ferma les yeux et frissonna. Les lèvres chaudes et douces de Sherlock se pressèrent contre les siennes. John gémit doucement au contact, ouvrant les lèvres contre celles de Sherlock. Sherlock ouvrit les siennes à son tour et leurs lèvres glissèrent et se moulèrent contre celles de l'autre.

Des picotements naquirent sur la nuque de John, faisant leurs chemin vers ses bras, laissant la chair-de-poule après leur passage. John n'avait jamais eut de baiser comme ça avant, calme, tentateur, bouche ouverte, presque douloureux. John glissa sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche de Sherlock, autour de son cou, et commença a passer ses doigts dans les boucles noires qu'il trouva là.

La langue de John passa ses lèvres pour voyager sur la bouche de Sherlock, elle rencontra la langue de Sherlock peu après. Cette fois ce fut Sherlock qui gémit, ou peut-être l'avaient-ils fait tous les deux. Les doigts se resserrèrent sur les épaules et dans les cheveux alors qu'ils attiraient l'autre plus près, avides de plus. Les langues dansèrent ensembles, les lèvres bougèrent de concert, et pour quelques minutes, le monde s'effaça.

Sherlock passa son bras autour de la taille de John et caressa son dos. Doucement, il commença a retirer sa langue, et après quelques instants de plus, ses lèvres également. Sherlock ne s'éloigna pas beaucoup leurs fronts étaient collés, et leurs souffles toujours mêlés.

John garda tout d'abord les yeux fermés, son cerveau toujours au ralentit. A la longue, Sherlock s'éloigna encore et rencontra le regard de John. ''Eh bien'' souffla t-il souriant ''Nous allons peut-être pouvoir convaincre les gens que nous sommes un couple après tout.''

John secoua la tête et gloussa. C'était fou, et brillant, et tellement Sherlock.

''Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller au lit, John.'' murmura Sherlock, quand John se couvrit la bouche pour étouffer un bâillement.

''Oui'' répondit John. ''Pour ceux d'entre nous qui dormons vraiment.''

John se leva et à sa surprise, Sherlock se leva en même temps que lui. ''Tu vas dormir aussi ?''

''Nous allons partager un lit pendant la lune de miel.'' observa Sherlock ''Il paraît logique de s'y habituer.''

''Oh.'' John ne rougissait pas, pas du tout. ''T-très bien alors. Quelle chambre ?''

Sherlock roula des yeux. ''La mienne, bien sûr. J'ai un lit plus grand et plus confortable.''

''Bien sûr'' répondit John sarcastiquement alors qu'ils marchaient dans le hall. ''Je vais monter me changer alors.''

John revint rapidement, dans un doux T-shirt trop grand et un bas de pyjama confortable. Il trouve Sherlock, dans une tenue similaire, repoussant les couvertures.

''Tu as un côté de prédilection ?'' demanda Sherlock.

John secoua la tête.

Sherlock fit un geste vers le lit. ''Monte alors.''

John pencha la tête et le ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer, alors qu'il s'installait entre les draps, a quel point le lit de Sherlock était mou. On s'enfonçait dedans. John ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement.

''N'est-ce pas mieux que ton matelas dur à l'étage ?'' demanda paresseusement Sherlock en éteignant la lumière.

John sourit simplement et acquiesça. Après un moment, il roula sur le côté et s'installa confortablement. ''Bonne nuit Sherlock.'' murmura t-il. John sentit le lit se creuser alors que Sherlock bougeait, puis il sentit un bras l'entourer et son dos rencontrer le torse de Sherlock. Les yeux de John s'ouvrirent sous la surprise.

Sherlock surpris encore plus John en plaçant sa jambe sur celle de John, le rapprochant de lui. Il se mettait en position de la cuillère. Sherlock. Le choc mis à part, John remarqua à quel point c'était agréable, chaleureux.

''Bonne nuit, John.'' murmura Sherlock, son souffle sur l'oreille de John.

John frissonna. Il sentait des picotements sur tout son corps. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été tenu de cette façon, et, Dieu, c'était agréable...La plupart des femmes qu'il fréquentait voulaient que John les prennent dans ses bras. John n'était pas contre, mais il était agréable d'être celui qui recevait l'étreinte de temps en temps. Sherlock semblait être parfait pour jouer le rôle de la 'grande cuillère'', John se sentait entouré, en sécurité.

'Eh bien,'' pensa t-il, en se rapprochant encore de Sherlock. 'J'ai dit que je marchais, non ?' John ferma les yeux, inconscient du sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Cette folle enquête était parfaite pour relâcher un peu la pression et lui permettre de dépasser son stupide béguin. Après tout, ce n'était que ça, un béguin...

* * *

Eh voilà, pour me faire pardonner du retard du chapitre précédent...

Sherlock n'est-il pas absolument adorable ? Mais aussi très frustrant ? La façon dont il a finit sa demande...j'aurais put l'étrangler ^^' quelle idée de briser un moment si parfait entre eux... ?

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! A bientôt !

Uzelle


	9. Chapitre 8 Où les anges craignent

/se cache/ Euh...salut tout le monde ! ^^' Oui, je sais je suis...très en retard. Mais le boulot est très prenant, j'ai du traduire ce chapitre à la main durant mes pauses (donc à coups de 15 à 30mn à chaque fois.) puis le taper sur mon pc dès que j'en avais le temps. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que la qualité de la traduction n'en aura pas pâtit...si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

Une fois encore je précise que rien ne m'appartient, ni la série Sherlock, ni l'histoire.

Après tant d'émotions et de fangirlisme (ça se dit ça ? On va dire que oui...) voici le chapitre numéro 8 !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Où les anges craignent de se rendre

John regarda l'église autour de lui, un peu nerveux. Il n'était pas dans la nef du bâtiment, mais dans une des ailes sur le côté, avec Sherlock et Isabel. Sherlock avait pensé que 'ça irait' avec l'enquête s'ils se mariaient dans l'église où elle avait commencée. Sherlock avait ajouté que, si le tueur en avait vent, ils pourraient être des cibles plus alléchantes qu'Albert et Trevor.

Cette partie avait du sens : John était d'accord avec ça. Il avait vécu une grande partie de sa vie en première ligne. John avait également été d'accord pour accompagner Sherlock au Yard, pour expliquer son 'plan' à Lestrade concernant la feinte d'une arrestation. Même si John avait fait la morale à Sherlock sur le fait d'être 'gentil', c'était presque drôle de voir Lestrade à deux doigts de péter une durite...

 _''Tout d'abord vous voulez le mettre en colère'' avait grogné Lestrade. ''Et maintenant vous voulez le rendre paresseux ?! Mais à quel putain de jeu vous êtes en train de jouer ?!''_

Sherlock avait convaincu Lestrade, naturellement. Parfois John se demandait s'il y avait quelqu'un que Sherlock ne puisse charmer, menacer ou encore manipuler. Cette fois, Sherlock s'était concentré sur la logique de l'affaire. Sherlock avait fait attention à ne pas mentionner que lui et John n'était en fait pas 'vraiment' un couple. Il avait plutôt avancé l'argument que lui et John comptaient de toute façon se marier, que ça leur permettrait de le faire, tout en étant bénéfique à l'enquête. Leur dispute avait été plutôt délicate. Sans surprise, particulièrement au vu de l'attention que portaient les médias à cette affaire, ils avaient étés entendus.

Après à peu près une heure de 'débat' entre Sherlock et Lestrade, un homme, chauve, d'âge moyen dans une veste élimée, frappa à la porte, demandant à entrer. Quand Lestrade refusa sa requête, Sherlock le laissa tout de même entrer. Lestrade avait recommencé à crier, et commençait à s'énerver quand l'homme l'interrompit. _''Mon fils est gay !''_ Il avait dû crier pour se faire entendre, mais sa phrase fit s'arrêter Lestrade, pour le moment.

L'homme chauve, que John savait se nommer 'George' continua, ' _'Liam fit son coming-out alors qu'il était encore à l'Université, i peu près sept ans..._ '' La voix de George commença a s'altérer. '' _Je lui ai dit des choses horribles...Il...je n'ai pas..._ '' George prit une inspiration, et baissa le regard. '' _Je l'ai expulsé de la maison...Je ne sais pas où il est, ou si je le reverrais un jour..._ '' George prit un inspiration teintée de sanglots, avant de relever la tête. '' _Je ne sais pas si Liam pourra un jour me pardonner, mais si je peux aider à faire enfermer ce bâtard Liam et ceux comme lui le méritent. Ils devraient être en sécurité... Si vous le voulez bien, détective inspecteur, je serais heureux de prendre ça sur mon dos. Je veux donner à Mr. Holmes tout ce dont il a besoin pour résoudre cette affaire._ ''

Les choses s'étaient alors calmées. Il semblait que tout le Yard retenait son souffle. Avec un long soupir, Lestrade s'affala sur la chaise derrière son bureau et fixa le bois. '' _Si les choses tournent mal, Sherlock, Dieu m'en soit témoin, j'aurais votre tête sur un plateau._ ''

Sherlock avait sourit, victorieux. '' _Je vous assure que Mycroft vous y aiderait._ ''

John rit presque au souvenir.

Alors qu'Isabel les aidaient beaucoup sur l'affaire, elle était totalement ignorante de son rôle. Sherlock lui avait parlé quelques jours avant Lestrade, à la fois pour organiser l'annonce de leur engagement, et pour parler des paroissiens. Avec les informations qu'ils avaient récupéré d'Isabel, Sherlock avait choisi une cible et l'avait approchée doucement. Tout comme Lestrade, George ne connaissait qu'une partie de l'histoire. Sherlock avait continué dans le plan 'John et moi sommes vraiment un couple' et avait utilisé son charme habituel pour convaincre George de se faire 'arrêter' afin que John et lui puissent arrêter le véritable tueur. Au vu de l'histoire personnelle de George, Sherlock avait pu le convaincre.

Ça avait requis un peu d'organisation mais le 'leurre' était près à être mis en place plus tard dans la journée. John et Sherlock n'étaient pas là. Et ne comptaient pas l'être, parce que, selon Sherlock 'Nous avons quelque chose de plus important à faire.'. C'était ce 'quelque chose' qui rendait John nerveux. Ce jour là, avec l'aide d'Isabel, ils annonçaient leur engagement à l'église.

Sherlock avait insisté qu'être là, plutôt qu'à 'l'arrestation', montrerait que se priorité était maintenant John, et non plus 'le travail'. John était un peu dubitatif sur ce point. Même dans un monde où ils seraient vraiment ensemble, John était certain que Sherlock laisserait un 'rendez-vous' ou toute autre chose être interrompue par une affaire. Ça n'avait jamais empêché Sherlock d'interrompre les rendez-vous de John, quand il voyait d'autres gens.

John lança un regard vers Sherlock, qui parlait toujours amicalement à Isabel. John l'admettait, il ne prêtait pas beaucoup attention à ce qu'il se passait, mais Isabel s'était révélée intelligente et amicale. John espérait que Sherlock était au moins un peu motivé à être charmant et agréable par ce qu'il le voulait, et non pour les besoins de l'enquête. Ça dérangeait toujours John de voir être si amical envers quelqu'un pendant un moment puis se transformer en quelqu'un de froid et calculateur après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Les gens, ou du moins certaines personnes, étaient digne de l'amabilité de Sherlock, et John espérait pouvoir l'en convaincre, un de ces jours.

Sherlock regarda John puis sourit. John ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour, malgré lui.

''Tu as été un peu distrait'' murmura Sherlock, levant la main pour caresser le côté du visage de John.

John rougit et se laissa instinctivement aller au contact. ''Je me demandais juste,'' commença John, se concentrant sur Isabel alors que Sherlock laissait retomber sa main. ''Tu es sûr que c'est bon d'annoncer que nous sommes fiancés à la congrégation ? Je veux dire, nous ne sommes pas vraiment des membres de cette église.''

Isabel sourit chaleureusement, ses yeux bruns pétillant d'amusement. ''C'est bon, John. Comme je l'ai dit, nous sommes très ouverts. Nous n'avons pas de suivi de présence et accueillons des personnes de toutes fois.''

''Eh bien, si vous êtes sûrs.''répondit John. Il appréciait Isabel. Il doutait qu'elle ait beaucoup plus de trente ans, mais elle avait l'aura réconfortante d'une mère. Peut-être que pour les membres de la paroisse, c'était le cas.

Isabel acquiesça. ''J'en suis sûre, et encore félicitation au fait.''

John rougit de nouveau et baissa les yeux un moment. ''Merci.'' Sherlock et lui n'avaient pas fait d'autres choses de 'couple' que ce qu'ils faisaient déjà. Ce qui voulait dire, de petits contacts tendres, se tenir la main, et, quand Sherlock décidait de dormir, partager un lit. Sherlock avait insisté pour que John dorme dans son lit, même si Sherlock ne le rejoignait pas. John devait admettre qu'il était confortable, et il était secrètement heureux le peu de fois où il s'était réveillé pour trouver que Sherlock avait décidé de le rejoindre à un moment dans la nuit.

En général, John s'amusait. Sherlock et lui étaient sur une affaire, ce qui était toujours intéressant. De plus, John était soulagé de ne pas avoir à surveiller tous ses faits et gestes pour empêcher Sherlock de découvrir son petit béguin. Avec de la chance, Sherlock penserait juste que John s'investissait dans son 'rôle'. John espérait sincèrement que pourrait enlever ces _sentiments_ de son système d'ici la fin du cas, parce que Sherlock Holmes ne faisait pas dans les relations. Ce n'était pas 'son domaine'.

''On est bientôt prêts ?'' demanda Sherlock.

Isabel pencha la tête en arrière, vers la porte, pour voir le centre de l'église.

''Presque...'' conclu t-elle, continuant à regarder par la porte. Ils attendaient la fin de l'office pour faire leur annonce.

Sherlock sourit et prit une inspiration, les mots datant de la semaine passé de Mycroft résonnant dans sa tête. _''Tu sais que tu ne fais ça que pour toi, pour tes sentiments inappropriés pour le bon docteur.''_ avait dit Mycroft.

Sherlock avait envoyé un regard noir à Mycroft et lui avait répondu _''Ça fait du sens pour l'enquête !''_

Mycroft avait levé un sourcil sardonique. _'' Qu'est ce que tu avais dit une fois sur les sentiments ? 'La chimie est terriblement simple et très destructive.' Suivit de près par 'L'amour est un dangereux désavantage.'. Tu avais raison Sherlock. Écoute ton propre conseil. Ne laisses pas ton cœur diriger ta tête.''_

Sherlock avait adopté sa pose de réflexion et avait tenté d'ignorer Mycroft. Mycroft n'y croyait pas.

 _''D'abord tu meurs devant lui, Sherlock, et maintenant tu joues avec lui pour satisfaire tes propres...bas instincts.''_

Mycroft n'avait pas vu le coup venir, l'idiot. Pourtant il l'avait rendu avec un revers décent.

 _''Je ne joues pas !''_ lui avait sifflé Sherlock, se préparant à frapper de nouveau.

 _''Penses ce que tu veux Sherlock.''_ avait répondu Mycroft dans un murmure coléreux. _''mais je ne t'aiderais pas à ramasser les morceaux après que quelque chose de si absurde t'ai explosé au visage.''_

Bien sûr, John avait débarqué, dévalant les escaliers à ce moment, et avait vu la fin de lui petite bagarre.

Sherlock prit une nouvelle inspiration. Il n'utilisait pas John, il ne l'utilisait _pas_. Oui, d'accord, il aimait John. Mais il était conscient de ce fait, et il pouvait donc le compenser. Il avait offert à John une porte de sortie, il lui avait demandé son accord. Ils avaient étés intelligents. Et si Sherlock se sentait soulage de pouvoir s'exprimer plus honnêtement, qu'est ce que ça faisait ? La seule personne avec qui il voulait être honnête la plupart du temps était de toute façon John. Et maintenant, il le pouvait...d'une façon un peu décevante certes. Bon. Ce train de pensée n'aidait pas. Se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre.

''Isabel !'' Une voix tremblante et désespérée les fit se retourner tous les trois pour regarder dans le hall.

Un homme bronzé, d'à peu près la taille de John, avec des cheveux bruns et de clairs yeux bleus traversait l'aile en courant vers eux. ''Isabel, il faut que tu voies ça.'' dit nerveusement l'homme, les lèvres serrées en une ligne mécontente.

''Bobby ?'' Isabel se retourna pour faire face au jeune homme, tendant la main vers lui, le visage tendu par l'inquiétude. ''Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?''

Bobby prit les mains d'Isabel dans les siennes et la dirigea doucement vers l'endroit d'où il venait. ''Quelqu'un à défiguré l'église, il faut que tu voies.''

Ils sortirent ensemble de l'aile, marchant rapidement. Bientôt ils tournèrent à un coin et marchaient dans un petit jardin sur le côté de l'église. Bobby se tourna alors qu'ils quittaient l'église et fit un geste vers le mur extérieur. ''Là, regarde.''

Ils se retournèrent et observèrent. Le souffle de John se bloqua sous la surprise. Malgré le brouillard flottant dans l'air, il était impossible de manquer ce que Bobby leur montrait. Là, recouvrant les pierres par ce que John espérait désespérément être de la peinture rouge, se trouvait une autre citation biblique. Elle disait :

Roman 1:32 _Et, bien qu'ils connaissent le jugement de Dieu, déclarant dignes de mort ceux qui commettent de telles choses, non seulement ils les font, mais ils approuvent ceux qui les font._

Isabel laissa échapper une exclamation de détresse en lisant la citation, et se couvrit la bouche. Sherlock avait déjà commencé à s'avancer vers l'inscription pour l'examiner, quand les paroissiens commencèrent à sortir de l'église, attirés par le cri d'Isabel.

John resta en arrière, laissant Sherlock travailler, et tenta de garder les autres également en retrait. Il s'avérait que ce n'était pas une tâche facile, alors que la foule fut bientôt enragée par la citation de la bible se trouvant sur les murs de leur église.

John se mit à scanner la foule, utilisant les compétences acquises durant son séjour à l'armée pour avoir à l'œil qui que ce soit qui pourrait devenir instable. Une foule, même relativement petite comme celle-ci, pourrait facilement devenir dangereuse. Bob ou 'Bobby' comme Isabel l'avait appelé, était entouré de quelques amis qui avaient l'air de pouvoir causer des dégâts, mais qui ne semblaient pas vouloir le faire. L'un d'eux était plus grand, presque autant que Sherlock, avec de courts cheveux sombres, des lunettes et bâtit comme un joueur de rugby. Il y avait un autre homme, plus petit, tête rasée et quelques tatouages visibles sur ses bras dont John était sûr qu'il était un ancien militaire. Il avait le bon regard. Lui aussi scannait la foule, veillant au cas d'un possible problème. Il devait maintenant travailler comme agent de sécurité ou videur. John en connaissait beaucoup dans ce cas.

John se secoua. Il ne pouvait dire si c'était ses aptitudes en temps qu'ancien soldat ou son expérience avec les 'déductions' de Sherlock qui lui permettaient d'arriver à ces conclusions sur la foule. John se tourna et regarda de nouveau Sherlock. Le consultant dégingandé s'étirait et tournait autour de l'inscription, l'examinant de haut en bas. Sherlock s'immobilisa et recula de quelques pas, scanna l'entièreté du mur.

John fit glisser son regard sur les bords de la foule regroupée autour du mur extérieur. Il avait de légers mouvements à la toute fin de la foule, vers le fond, près du petit cimetière. Sherlock sembla l'avoir remarqué lui aussi John put voir un léger changement dans sa position ainsi qu'un léger coup d'œil vers l'extrémité de la foule. John le savait par expérience, Sherlock se préparait à courir dans cette direction, peu importe ce que c'était. John se tourna doucement vers Isabel, lui faisant un geste pour lui signifier de rester là où elle était, et commença, l'air de rien, à marcher vers Sherlock.

John avait réussit à réduire la distance entre eux avant que Sherlock ne s'élance. John suivit Sherlock, n'ayant qu'un aperçu de l'homme qu'ils pourchassaient alors que lui et Sherlock tournaient à l'angle de l'église. John suivit, et se retrouva dans le cimetière derrière l'église, qui était à ce moment recouvert d'une épaisse couche de brouillard. John jura, et fit un écart sur le côté pour ne pas rentrer en collision avec une pierre tombale qui sembla surgir de nulle part.

John se tourna et couru vers un son de pas précipités. Après un moment, il put distinguer la faible ombre d'un homme au travers du brouillard. John accéléra, gardant les yeux fixés sur la silhouette, tentant d'ignorer les pierres tombales alors qu'il les dépassait. Tendant la main, John sentit un faible contact de tissu sur ses doigts. Quelques centimètres de plus et il l'aurait eu. S'appuyant fermement sur le sol, John sauta sur l'homme, s'accrochant fortement au tissu de sa veste l'élan les emporta tous les deux dans la boue.

''John !''

Reconnaissant la voix qui l'appelait, John grogna et roula de par dessus son colocataire. ''Désolé Sherlock, je ne _vois_ rien dans ce brouillard.''

''Shhh !'' siffla Sherlock en se hissant sur ses pieds. ''Silence ! Silence !''

John s'immobilisa alors que Sherlock tendait le cou, écoutant. Dans le brouillard, trois autres silhouettes s'approchaient d'eux. John les reconnues comme étant Bobby et les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient plus tôt, juste devant l'église.

''On est venus aider.'' hoqueta Bobby en les approchant.

''Oui, où est-il ?'' demanda l'homme plus petit en regardant dans la brume.

''Taisez-vous ! Tout le monde, taisez-vous !'' murmura Sherlock. Malgré les mots impolis de Sherlock, tout le monde obéit sans protester. Sherlock inclina la tête et ils firent de même, écoutant.

Le doux chant des oiseaux et de bruit des feuilles dans le vent emplirent l'air. John cligna des yeux pour se débarrasser du brouillard et essaya de respirer en silence. Tous les cinq restèrent là pendant une longue minute, comme des statues dans le brouillard du cimetière.

Le soudain cri de corbeaux les fit courir de nouveau, se frayant un chemin dans les herbes et les pierres tombales. Le brouillard se réduit légèrement alors qu'ils approchaient le mur, et John distingua leur homme, y grimpant. Sherlock le suivit rapidement, lui-même suivit par John, Bobby et ses deux amis.

Leur groupe traversa une allée étroite, qui s'ouvrait sur une rue bondée. Des gens étaient dans le passage, et des pneus grinçaient alors que des freins étaient enfoncés. John et les trois hommes se firent un passage sur le trottoir, se précipitant à travers la rue alors que l'homme qu'ils poursuivaient tentait de s'échapper. Sherlock se faufila gracieusement autour de quelques voitures, qui durent s'arrêter brusquement, pendant que John et le reste du groupe devait sauter par dessus les capots pour pouvoir le suivre.

L'homme qu'ils chassaient remontait la rue, rejoignant rapidement le pont en face d'eux. Il perdait du terrain maintenant, car, malgré sa vitesse, ses jambes étaient loin d'être aussi longues que celles de Sherlock. John et les autres se débrouillaient pour suivre, à peine une vingtaine de pas derrière Sherlock.

Le brouillard qui était au dessus de l'eau la rendait presque invisible. Ils coururent sur le pont, la brume leur fouettant le visage. Sherlock se rapprochait rapidement de leur homme il était à un tiers de la traversée du pont. John vit Sherlock se tendre vers lui. Malheureusement, l'homme qu'ils pourchassaient le vit aussi. Il se retourna et fit un écart, envoyant Sherlock s'écraser sur le coté. Alors que Sherlock vacillait sur le bord du pont, l'homme continua de courir.

Immédiatement, John sentit son cœur s'accélérer Sherlock avait des difficultés au bord de la barrière. Des visions de St Bart s'imposèrent à ses yeux. Sherlock était très près du bord, prêt à tomber...Les trois autres hommes ignorèrent Sherlock et poursuivirent le criminel, laissant Sherlock face à son destin.

Le temps sembla se ralentir autour de John. Cette chute n'était pas prévue par Sherlock. Il ne pouvait l'empêcher... Ils étaient trop haut, et l'eau était trop froide. Si Sherlock basculait, il pourrait ne jamais ressortir de la Tamise. Sherlock ondulait, se battant contre la gravité. Mais y arriverait-il ? Ou les eaux froides et sombres l'engloutiraient-elles ? John ne pouvait qu'espérer ne pas arriver trop tard.

Sherlock se pencha en avant...Ça y était. Ou bien Sherlock aurait la force abdominale de se relever, ou il tomberait...John n'avait plus de temps...Sherlock arqua le dos, s'accrochant à la rambarde...et se hissa sur la surface solide du pont.

John s'élança en avant, se précipitant pour aider Sherlock à ne pas retomber. Sherlock se remit sur ses pieds et, par dessus son épaule, cria à John ''mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il s'enfuit !'' Sherlock fit un geste brusque vers le pont, entraînant John avec lui. Un bruit sourd réussit à attirer l'attention de John. Il se tourna pour voir l'homme qu'ils poursuivaient se faire violemment plaquer au sol.

''Là, tu vois.'' grogna Sherlock, déçu. ''Tu as laissé les rugbymen l'attraper ! Viens, allons les arrêter avant qu'ils ne fassent des dégâts.''

John le suivit du mieux qu'il put, se sentant soudainement glacé.

''Arrêtez ça !'' cria Sherlock à Bobby et ses amis, qui redressaient violemment l'homme qu'ils avaient mis à terre. ''Cet homme n'est pas le meurtrier que nous recherchons ! Au pire, vous pourriez l'accuser de bigoterie et de graffitis. **STOP**!''

Le volume et la force de la voix de Sherlock arrêta enfin la bagarre. Bobby et son ami plus grand se reculèrent. L'ami de Bobby le plus petit resta sur l'homme, le bloquant au sol. ''Comment vous le savez ?'' demanda t-il avec une retenue aisée, propre à un soldat attendant ses ordres.

Sherlock poussa un soupir impatient. ''Ses mains son couvertes de la peinture qu'il à utilisé pour inscrire la citation sur le mur de l'église, mais ce n'est qu'un mauvais imitateur. Cette affaire à été beaucoup médiatisée. Cet idiot en a probablement entendu parler dans les journaux et à décidé d'en tirer avantage pour créer un mouvement de panique. Au vu des taches sur ses mains, c'est un habitué de ce genre de choses. L'état de ses vêtements nous indique qu'il vit dans le seuil de pauvreté. Peut-être est-ce un orphelin, recueilli par l'église. Pauvre, endetté, et ignorant. Notre tueur n'est pas un génie, mais il est un peu plus intelligent que cet homme. Non, notre tueur avait de plus grandes ambitions que cela.''

''Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par _avait_ de plus grandes ambitions ?'' demanda Bobby, venant se placer aux côtés de Sherlock.

Sherlock regarda l'horizon et remarqua la panique qu'ils avaient créée. Les journalistes ne tarderaient pas à arriver, avec la police. Cette enquête, John et lui-même avaient beaucoup étés dans les journaux ces temps-ci. Sherlock éviterait cette opportunité dès que possible.

''Peut-être devrions-nous ramener notre homme à l'église avant d'aborder ce sujet.'' répondit Sherlock. ''Il va y avoir de l'agitation ici, très bientôt.''

Bobby jeta un œil aux alentours et acquiesça alors que son ami le plus petit soulevait l'homme qu'ils avaient chassés. Sherlock nota que les paroissiens avaient le délinquant bien en mains. C'était utile.

Bobby et ses amis commencèrent à faire avancer l'homme alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'église. Sherlock roula des yeux et commença à les suivre, quand il remarqua que John n'était pas à ses côtés. C'était étrange, parce que John était toujours à ses côtés. Sherlock se retourna pour voir John se tenant presque exactement là où il était quand il avait aidé Sherlock à revenir pieds sur terre. Il tremblait, ce qui était également étrange, parce que John n'était que rarement affecté par le froid.

''John ?'' commença Sherlock, faisant un pas vers son ami.

John leva sur lui un regard dur. ''Pas ici, Sherlock.'' dit-il avant d'avancer à grands pas pour rejoindre les autres.

Les sourcils de Sherlock se froncèrent d'inquiétude, mais il arriva à rester silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ai traversés le cimetière. Un fois de retour sur le domaine de l'église, Sherlock s'adressa aux paroissiens qui les avaient aidés pour la poursuite. ''Allez à l'intérieur, s'il vous plaît. Dites à Isabel d'appeler Lestrade, elle a sa carte. Nous arrivons.'' Bobby acquiesça et fit entre les autres dans l'église.

Sherlock se retourna alors, dans la brume près de l'église, et fit face à John. ''Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?'' demanda t-il sans préambule.

John croisa les bras, et regarda le sol, tremblant toujours. Sherlock doutait sérieusement que c'était de froid. John portait l'un de ses habituels pull, les joues rougies, et un peu de transpiration visible au dessus de son sourcil. ''C'est ça va devenir une habitude Sherlock, j'ai besoin que tu me le dises.''

''Si _quoi_ devient une habitude ?'' demanda Sherlock, perdu.

John leva les yeux, rencontrant durement le regard de Sherlock. ''Se jeter de choses !'' siffla John, en colère. ''Ou presque. Ça ne va pas ! Je-'' John leva les mains pour se couvrir le visage. ''Je ne peux pas te regarder sauter de quelque part, encore une fois.'' finit John, la respiration tremblante.

Le regard de Sherlock s'adoucit, compatissant. ''John...Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas réalisé.'' Il fit un pas en avant, et posa une main sur l'épaule de John. ''Je vais bien, John, je n'allais pas tomber, même si tu ne m'avais pas aidé.''

Les lèvres de John étaient serrées en une fine ligne de mécontentement, et il se pencha pour appuyer son front sur le torse de Sherlock malgré sa colère. ''Ne refais plus ça.'' insista t-il.

''Je ne le ferai plus.'' promis Sherlock, passant ses deux bras autour de la taille de John, le tenant pendant quelques instants.''Je suis désolé John. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.''

''Je vais bien.'' insista John, prenant une grande inspiration.

''Non.'' répondit Sherlock, se penchant pour poser un baiser sur le haut de la tête de John. ''Tu ne vas pas bien. Mais je vais me rattraper.'' Sherlock passa sa main de haut en bas du dos de John. Jetant un regard à l'église, quand il remarqua que les membres du Yard arrivaient enfin. ''Quoi qu'il en soit, pour l'instant, je pense que j'ai quelques explication à donner. Puis, si tu le veux toujours, nous annoncerons que nous sommes fiancés.''

John hocha la tête et leva les yeux vers Sherlock. ''Allons-y alors.''

Sherlock sourit à John un moment avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille et de le guider à l'intérieur.

oOoOoOoOo

Quelques temps et disputes plus tard, le délinquant, qui se nommait Lewis et qui avait une longue liste de petits crimes derrière lui, était arrêté. Toutes les dépositions étaient prise de ceux qui étaient impliqués, et la congrégation était une fois de plus laissée à elle même.

Avant que la congrégation ne puisse se calmer, l'un des paroissiens annonça 'l'arrestation' du tueur en série, et commença à répandre la nouvelle. C'était une bonne journée. Non seulement, un délinquant était en détention provisoire, mais, à ce que les gens savaient, l'homme qui était la cause de beaucoup de leurs peurs récentes, était finalement derrière les barreaux.

George leur fit un beau show, ayant parfaitement l'air du préjudicié fanatique. L'église était effondrée que l'un des leurs était à blâmer et soulagée de voir le calvaire enfin prendre fin. Une fois que la nouvelle fut répandue, Isabel attira l'attention de tout le monde pour une dernière annonce.

Sherlock et John étaient une fois de plus en train d'attendre dans l'aile en retrait du reste de l'église. Ils attendaient seuls et en silence pendant qu'Isabel commençait à les annoncer. Un des mains longues et chaudes de Sherlock enveloppait celle de John. Ils méritaient le coup d'œil, toujours couverts de boue de leur aventure, mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. John était toujours un peu choqué, mais il allait bien.

Sherlock serra la main de John, attirant son attention. ''Il est presque temps.'' murmura Sherlock.

John le regarda et hocha la tête, se sentant enfin un peu plus calme. Prenant une inspiration tremblante, il focalisa son attention sur Isabel dans l'autre pièce, et écouta.

''Bien.'' commença Isabel, ''Je sais que ça a été une journée plus longue et plus...énergique que ce que nous avions prévu, mais j'ai une annonce à faire qui ajoutera une note plaisante à ce jour.'' Les paroissiens murmuraient entre eux, curieux. ''J'espère que vous vous joignez à moi pour accueillir Mr. Sherlock Holmes, et le Docteur John Watson.''

John entendit l'église retentir d'applaudissement alors que lui et Sherlock allaient rejoindre Isabel à l'autel. L'église en pierre était magnifique de l'intérieur. De grandes arches se rencontraient au dessus-d'eux et des vitraux détaillés ornaient les murs de chaque côté.

Isabel leur sourit à tous les deux avant de lever les mains, réclamant le silence. ''Vous savez tous que nous devons les remercier pour la sécurité retrouvée de notre communauté. De plus, nous aurons bientôt le privilège...d'accueillir leur mariage !''

Si John avait pensé que l'église avait retentit l'applaudissement plus tôt, mais à présent elle tremblait et résonnait sous le bruit des mains, des cris, et des félicitations. John sourit à la foule alors qu'il sentait que Sherlock l'attirait plus près de lui. Le côté possessif de son colocataire était plutôt plaisant. John en était reconnaissant. Aussi fatigué et vaseux qu'il soit, il doutait qu'ils puissent quitter l'église avant d'avoir droit à une petite célébration pour la nouvelle.

oOoOoOoOo

C'était sans aucun doute bien plus tard dans l'après-midi qu'ils purent rentrer à l'appartement. John était épuisé. Malgré qu'il se sente sale, et qu'il sache que son sommeil ne serait pas réparateur s'il ne mangeait pas avant de se coucher, John n'était pas sûr d'avoir la motivation suffisante pour faire autre chose que de se coucher et espérer ne pas faire de cauchemar. Il était, pourtant, agréablement surpris de trouver un repas chinois fraîchement livré, les attendre au 221B. Il regarda Sherlock suspicieusement.

Sherlock lui sourit. ''Je me suis souvenu que tu est persistant concernant ton besoin de nourriture. Je pensais t'en épargner le trouble en e commandant en guise d'excuse. J'ai demandé à Mrs Hudson de nous le monter.''

John rit et secoua la tête. ''Merci Sherlock, je me sens mieux maintenant.''

Sherlock hocha la tête. ''Bien. Va prendre une douche, je vais te préparer une assiette.''

Maintenant qu'il savait que de la nourriture chaude l'attendait, John pensait arriver à prendre une douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, John mangeait sur le sofa alors que Sherlock allait à la douche à son tour. C'était un jour inhabituellement froid et il était agréable de se sentir fraîchement douché, emmitouflé dans un pyjama chaud, avec de la bonne nourriture. Et également, en plein milieu d'une affaire. Peut-être Sherlock le laisserait-il avoir une vrai nuit de sommeil cette nuit.

Comme s'il l'avait appelé par le simple biais de sa pensée, Sherlock entra dans la pièce dans un pyjama de coton et sa robe de chambre. ''La nourriture est bonne ?'' demanda t-il, séchant toujours ses cheveux avec une serviette.

John acquiesça. ''Oui, tu te devrais me rejoindre, Sherlock.''

Sherlock fit semblant de bouder mais s'assit de bonne grâce aux côtés de John et se saisit d'un nem. Après que John l'ai convaincu de manger trois raviolis à la vapeur et une petite boite de Io-mein, ils emballèrent les restes et se pelotonnèrent sur le canapé.

John sentait la douleur dans ses muscles, celle d'un jour fatiguant alors qu'il s'installait près de Sherlock, mais il hésitait à se laisser emporter par le sommeil. La presque chute de Sherlock dans la Tamise l'avait secoué plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il était convaincu d'avoir laissé tout cela derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Sherlock accrocher au rebord...

John sentit le bras de Sherlock se couler autour de sa taille, le rapprochant de lui. ''Viens là, John.'' murmura Sherlock. John n'avait pas la force de le contredire. Sherlock leva la main et commença à la passer dans les cheveux courts de John, alors que son autre main tenant fermement John par la taille. John se coula encore plus dans le torse de Sherlock et soupira de contentement, commençant presque immédiatement à se sentir mieux.

''C'est agréable.'' murmura John dans le torse de Sherlock.

Sherlock sourit en regardant John. ''Bien sûr. Je joues sur ton instinct.''

John pencha la tête sur la poitrine de Sherlock pour pouvoir le regarder. ''Excuse-moi ?''

''La plupart des gens, ayant des traumatismes et/ou des problèmes, aiment être étreints, ou d'une certaine manière compressé, et avoir leurs têtes caressée. C'est parce qu'ils l'associent à la sécurité d'être compressé dans le ventre de leur mère, puis tenu et caressés après leur naissance. En admettant qu'ils aient eus des parents aimants, bien sûr.'' Sherlock parlait calmement et, pour une fois, sa voix ne semblait pas contenir de dédain alors qu'il donnait une explication, sur quelque chose, qui pour lui était évident. ''Je t'ai vraiment effrayé tout à l'heure, apparemment. Ton rythme cardiaque à été élevé depuis. Te calmer est le moins que je puisse faire après, eh bien...'' Sherlock hésita un moment ''après que tu aies été si accommodant pour cette affaire.''

Ce que Sherlock disait avait du sens, et maintenant qu'il le disait, John se souvenait d'avoir appris quelque chose de ce genre dans ses classes de développement à l'université. Cela le fit sourire, Sherlock faisait quelque chose de si gentil d'une façon si...'Sherlock'. ''Eh bien, merci.'' murmura John, se re-callant contre le torse de Sherlock et fermant les yeux.

John doutait que c'était la biologie ou la chimie auxquelles Sherlock avait pensé quand il avait demandé à John de l'épouser en premier lieu, mais John était très reconnaissant du réconfort que lui apportait cette étreinte. Même si Sherlock protestait qu'il 'ne se souciait pas des gens', John savait qu'il était l'un des rares personnes dont Sherlock se souciait. Même sans son béguin, John savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Sherlock concernant sa vulnérabilité. Il était en sécurité avec Sherlock. Avec cette pensée en tête, le rythme cardiaque de John se calma enfin, et il dériva vers le sommeil.

* * *

Eh voilà !


End file.
